


Can't Help But Tease

by JoshDunGivesMeLife (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dd/lb, Dom Josh, Fingering, Fisting, Kitten Tyler, M/M, Oral, Roleplay, Rough Sex, SEX OKAY ITS JUST A REALLY LONG FIC ABOUT SEX THE END, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub/Dom Tyler, Teasing, Threesomes, Torture-Consensual, Vibrators, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 87
Words: 36,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JoshDunGivesMeLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS ENTIRE FIC IS A NEVER ENDING SMUT TRAIN THAT WILL LITERALLY NEVER END </p><p>Have fun <br/><3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Strikes And You're Out

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck sorry I wasn't here for so long  
> I had to socialize  
> gross

"So, Josh, have you found a girl yet?"  
Mark grinned from across the table, raising his eyebrow.  
Josh calmy shook his head, not making eye contact. "Nah, I figured it'd be too hard to keep a relationship with the touring and all." 

"Not unless they were on the tour with you."  
Tyler mumbled, smiling to himself and staring down at his food.  
"What was that?"  
Josh shot Tyler a warning look that pretty much said,  
'Say a word about this, I dare you.'  
Tyler just shrugged.  
"I mean, it'd be easier if the person was on tour with you, you know? Then you wouldn't have to be long-distance."  
Mark narrowed his eyes but nodded.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
And that was strike one for Tyler.  
Two more and it wouldn't be pretty.  
But of course, being the sassy little smart-ass he was, Tyler decided to push Josh as far as he could.  
Everyone was making small talk at the table, and Tyler turned to Josh, giving him a devilish grin.  
"Tyler, I swear to god.." He muttered.  
Josh felt Tyler's foot start to creep up his leg.  
He stiffened and bit his lip, moving it away from Tyler. The table was quiet now, since everyone had now started focusing on the food.  
Tyler continued to play one-sided footsy with Josh until his foot crept all the way up to Josh's crotch, where he could feel his hard-on.  
Tyler gently started to massage the area and Josh clenched a fist and grit his teeth to suppress a moan. 

"Josh, you okay, man?"  
"Yeah. Fine. Just got a headache."  
It wasn't a complete lie.  
His cock was aching now, his jeans uncomfortably tighter than usual, and fucking _Tyler _touching him with his foot, Josh wanted to just pin the brunette against the wall and fuck him until morning.__  
Strike two for Tyler.  
He was ready to go all the way.  
Tyler excused himself from the table to go to the bathroom, taking his phone with him.  
He swung his hips in a way Josh knew was fucking hot.  
Once Tyler was gone Josh exhaled and tried to focus on anything _but _the raging boner he had.__  
_Ding! ___  
Josh's phone went off and he checked it, only to see a picture of Tyler in the bathroom, his cock out, and he was holding it, saying,  
'Need you Joshy, I know I make you hard.'  
Josh nearly spit out the tea he was drinking.  
More pictures attacked Josh's phone, all of Tyler standing in provocative ways, either holding his cock, sucking on his fingers, even fingering himself.  
Strike three for Tyler.  
He walked from the bathroom and sat back down, looking smug.  
Josh was so hard it hurt, and he wanted this dinner to be _over _already.__

"Time for dessert!" A large chocolate cake was brought out, along with champagne.  
Josh didn't drink much, so he declined the alcohol.  
Tyler grabbed a glass happily.  
Josh knew Tyler didn't drink. He was the most lightweight there. Even Mark hesitated before handing him the glass.  
"Are you sure, man? I've seen you take a sip of a beer, and you nearly passed out." Laughter rang through the group and Tyler grinned.  
"I'm fine, really."  
No, he was not fine.  
After a couple sips of the bubbly drink, Tyler was hiccuping and hanging all over Josh. Now, everyone else was a bit tipsy, but Tyler was _drunk _.__  
"I-I -hic- love you, Joshy." He slurred, basically sitting on Josh's lap while everyone chatted in the living room. His leg was draped over Josh's waist and his arms were thrown around his neck.  
"Want to you -hic- fuck me when we get back." Tyler whispered, nearly sticking his tongue in Josh's ear.  
"Oh, I'll do more than that." Josh growled, his voice low.  
"A lot more."


	2. I Love My Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler gets fucked in the mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me  
> Fuck this  
> Fuck that  
> Fuck

"I should probably get him home." Josh was holding Tyler up, smiling innocently.  
"Yeah, absolutely. I knew I shouldn't have given him a glass." Mark laughed.  
Josh pulled Tyler out of the house and pinned him against the wall.  
"What the _fuck _do you think you were doing in there?" Josh hissed in Tyler's ear, earning a shudder.__  
"Wanted you, n-need you." Tyler whined, bucking his hips forward.  
"Get in the car." Tyler sprinted to Josh's car, flinging the door open and waiting for Josh.

He took his _sweet _time, walking slowly to his car. Tyler squirmed and whined in the seat, biting his lip.__  
"Come onnnnn Joshie."  
"You want me to go slower?"  
Josh stopped entirely, right in front of the car door. His crotch was perfectly visible through the window and Tyler licked his lips.  
"Can't wait, need you NOW." Tyler whimpered.  
Josh just smiled and climbed in the car only to be attacked by Tyler, who climbed on top of him and started fumbling with his jeans.  
"Wait until we're in a parking lot, you dirty slut." Tyler actually fucking _moaned _at the name, and he started to palm himself.__  
Josh grabbed his hand.  
"Did I say you could touch yourself?"  
"Josh, I will cum right now unless I don't get your cock immediately." Tyler's face was red and it was hard to take him seriously when he was panting.

"Fine. Little cum-slut." Josh muttered, turning on the car and lazily driving into an empty alleyway.  
Tyler was sitting back on his haunches, waiting for the word.  
"Go."  
Tyler pounced back on Josh, undoing his jeans in record time. Josh pushed his seat back to give Tyler more room and his boxers were pulled off, letting his hard cock spring up, red and dripping pre-cum. Tyler sucked the tip, licking the pre-cum off like a kitten.  
"You taste so good Joshie." Tyler breathed, taking Josh in fully, letting his dick hit the back of his throat.  
"Oh my god, gonna fuck that pretty mouth." Josh tangled his hands in Tyler's fluffy brown hair, bobbing his head back and forth on his cock. Tyler moaned and his tongue began to work it's way on Josh's length.  
"Fuck, Tyler, you're so good. Gonna cum in that pretty little mouth, oh my god." Josh came soon after, and he thought Tyler swallowed.  
"Wanna know how good you taste?"  
"Yes, please."

Tyler crawled on top of Josh, crashing his lips into the red-haired drummer's, sticking his tongue in. Cum and saliva filled both of their mouths and Tyler cleaned the rest out of Josh's mouth afterwards, swallowing every last bit.  
"Thank you." He whispered, licking Josh's ear and sticking his tongue through his gauge holes.  
"You're welcome, baby boy, but you've still got a little something down there." Josh crept his hand to Tyler's crotch and palmed him, making Tyler moan and push into Josh's hand.  
"Touch me pleease Joshie..!"  
"Take your jeans off."  
Tyler's jeans were off and thrown elsewhere. Josh wrapped a hand around Tyler's hard cock and stroked it once, making Tyler buck his hips up.  
"Faster, please, more, Joshie."  
Using Tyler's pre-cum as a lube, Josh started to stroke faster, his hand moving up and down Tyler's cock rapidly.  
"Ah, gonna cum, daddy, mmm."  
"Daddy, huh?"  
"Y-Yes, daddy pleease let me cum."  
"Yes, of course you can." Tyler came all over himself and Josh licked it up, kissing Tyler and making him swallow his own cum.  
"Yummy."  
"I fucking love you, little cum-slut."  
Tyler shivered at the name and grinned, his eyes hooded with lust.  
"Take me home and fuck me hard daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess what  
> SMOL BEAN SEES EVERYTHING HE SEES YOU READING THIS SIN


	3. Third Time's The Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler  
> Tyler  
> Oh goodness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm

The ride to Josh's house was torture, for both Tyler and Josh. Tyler kept trying to touch himself and Josh, which made Josh hard again, and now Tyler was moaning and arching his back, trying to get any friction.  
"Tyler, I swear if you moan one more time.." Josh muttered, gripping the steering wheel.  
"You're already in trouble for making me hard during dinner."  
"S-Sorry daddy." Tyler whimpered.  
Josh had to fucking _carry _Tyler into the house, and pretty much ran up the stairs into his bedroom, tossing Tyler onto the bed.__  
"F-Fuck me pleease, Joshy." Tyler squirmed, throwing his shirt off and undoing his jeans shakily.  
"Not just yet, baby boy." Josh smiled devilishly and grabbed a rather large butt plug, larger than Tyler could ever be.  
"Daddy..?"  
"Turn over, baby boy." Tyler was naked now and he turned over reluctantly. Josh shoved the plug in and Tyler nearly screamed with pleasure. It was right on his prostate and went deeper every time he moved.  
"D-Daddy, it's so b-big."  
"I know, but now you're gonna be nice and open for daddy. Get over here, across my lap. You've been a naughty boy." Tyler climbed gingerly onto Josh's lap, moaning with each movement.  
"I'm giving you twenty. Ten for making your daddy hard during dinner, and another ten for sending dirty pictures."  
Tyler nodded and whimpered. Soon his ass was bright red and the plug was so far in it was permanently hitting his g-spot.  
"Five more, Princess." Josh whispered.  
Tyler's face was red and tears were dropping onto the bed from pure pleasure and pain.  
"I'm s-sorry daddy, I won't do it again." Tyler moaned, his cock rock-hard now.  
"I know you won't, but daddy's gonna make you cum as many times as he wants tonight."

Tyler threw his head back as the last spank was given to his already cherry-red ass.  
"Ouch, daddy."  
"Sorry, Princess. Want daddy to fuck you nice and good now?"  
"Yesyes pleeeease daddy fuck me nice in my pretty ass pleease." Tyler begged, breathing heavily and grabbing at the button on Josh's jeans.  
"But you know what, Princess?"  
"W-What daddy?"  
"Daddy's gonna fuck you nice and good, but daddy's not gonna use any lube. Is that okay, baby boy?"  
Tyler didn't even care anymore, he nodded and started to take Josh's shirt off.  
"Just fuck me please daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beauty


	4. Once Is Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking hell  
> Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit aren't I great

Tyler was flipped onto his hands and knees, and Josh finished undressing.  
"You ready, baby boy?" He asked, lining his cock up with Tyler's hole, underneath the toy.  
"Y-You're gonna do it with the p-plug?" Tyler whimpered, gently inching himself closer to Josh's dick.  
"Is that a problem, Princess?"  
"N-No.."  
"Good." Josh plunged into Tyler fast, making him scream and grab the sheets.  
"FUCK JOSH OH MY GOD FUCKINGYESYES." Tyler's words were slurred and he closed his eyes, tears streaking down his cheeks.  
"Feel so good, baby boy, so good for daddy." Josh mumbled, his thrusts becoming faster and faster, pre-cum helping to make them easier for Tyler.  
"Fuck, I'm gonna cum inside you, baby boy, gonna cum inside my little boy." Josh moaned, reaching his climax. He came into Tyler, moving the plug so it held all of Josh's cum inside him.  
Tyler shuddered and came onto himself and the bed.  
"You like it rough, don't you, my little cum-slut?"  
"Y-Yes daddy, yesyes." Tyler mumbled, his face pressed into the sheets.  
"But we're not done yet." Josh licked up all of Tyler's cum and swallowed it, then sloppily open-mouthed kissed him.  
"Get up, baby boy." Josh lifted Tyler up so that he was straddling him, and gave his cock a few strokes, making it hard again already.

"Daddy I'm so tired." Tyler whined, leaning down and lazily sucking a hickey into Josh's neck.  
"You were a bad boy, and bad boys get punished." Josh picked Tyler up, yanked the plug out and slammed Tyler down onto his cock, making him yelp and dig his fingernails into Josh's chest.  
"Daddy, oh my god, daddy.." Tyler moaned, jumping up and down on Josh's cock. Josh helped by guiding Tyler's hips, getting faster and faster.  
"Daddy I'm gonna, oh my godd daddyyyy." Tyler came for a second time all over Josh's chest, and he was filled again to the brim with Josh's cum.

"Clean up this mess, baby." Tyler leaned down, with Josh still inside him, and licked up all of his own cum, swallowing all of it.  
"Please daddyyy I'm so tired."  
Josh just grinned and stroked Tyler's cock, making it hard once again.  
"Daddy's gonna suck his little whore off, okay?" Tyler just nodded faintly and threw his head back at Josh's touch.  
Leaking cum all over, Tyler arched his back when he felt Josh's lips wrap around his cock.  
Josh was just sucking hard, not letting Tyler fuck his mouth. He sucked until Tyler came for a third time, and sucked even _more _after that.__  
"Daddy, y-you got it all." Tyler mewled.  
Josh just kissed Tyler, pushing all of his cum into the other's mouth. Tyler swallowed for the last time and fell back.  
Josh got out a smaller plug and put it in Tyler's ass, trapping his seed inside of him. Tyler was panting, his dick completely limp and his body flushed. Josh just laid on top of him, sucking bruises onto Tyler's pale skin, and letting his tongue explore. He made his way to Tyler's mouth and kissed him passionately, letting Tyler lazily explore Josh's mouth.  
Josh broke off when he felt Tyler's hand wander down towards his cock.  
"No more tonight, baby. Let's go take a bath and I might give you something more."  
"Okay, daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuckity fuck fuck


	5. Fuck Me Till My Face Falls Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE TITLE IM SORRY THIS IS MY FRIENDS WIFI PASSWORD LMAO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuckity fuck fuck fuckish fuck

Josh carried Tyler like a child into the bathroom, sitting him on the sink while he started the bath. Bubbles came soon after, filling up to the top and changing colors in the light.  
"C'mere, baby." Josh lifted Tyler off of the counter and lowered him into the bath.  
"But I want my daddy toooo." Tyler made grabbing motions and Josh smiled.  
"Fine, but only because you were such a good boy and you came so many times for daddy." Josh too lowered himself into the bath, and Tyler pretty much sat on top of him.  
"Whatcha doin, Princess?"  
"I dunno. You're warm." Tyler mumbled, his face pressed into Josh's chest while his fingers lazily traced Josh's sleeve.  
Josh just smiled and quietly washed his kitten, using sweet-smelling soaps and oils, humming quietly.  
Tyler had fallen asleep on him, so Josh carefully picked him up and dried him off, wrapping him in a fluffy towel.  
Josh wrapped a towel around himself and picked Tyler up again.  
"Mmmf daddyy."  
"You gotta put your jammies on, Princess."

"I want my pretty ones." Tyler mumbled. Josh laid him down on the bed and grabbed a pink fluffy tail plug and matching thigh-highs.  
"Turn over, baby."  
"Mmmnm." Tyler groaned but turned, letting Josh take out the other plug and wipe away some of the excess water and cum before slipping the tail plug in.  
Tyler jumped a little but sighed happily. Josh pulled the thigh-highs onto Tyler and then an old t-shirt that was too big.  
"C'mon, pumpkin, let's get under the covers." Josh pulled on a pair of compression short boxers and climbed under the covers with the sleepy Tyler.  
"Daddy I'm cold."  
Josh sighed, half-asleep already.  
"Okay, just a sec." He got up and grabbed a bunch of fluffy blankets and stuffed animals, knowing that Tyler liked to snuggle with them at night.  
"Mmm thank you daddy." He smiled, clutching a fluffy white kitten.  
"You're welcome baby boy." Josh kissed his forehead and fell back asleep.

"Daddy?"  
"Yyeees, Tyler?"  
"Will there be more fucking tomorrow? I really like the taste of your cum."  
"Only if you want it, baby boy."  
"Yayy.." Tyler yawned and started to snore lightly.  
Josh just smiled and ran his fingers through Tyler's soft brown hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes


	6. I Love You Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DERP DIDDLY DERP  
> WHY DO I KEEP THINKING ABOUT SEPTIPLIER HM  
> ANYWAYS EXPECT MORE EXTREME FUCKING AND THEN EVEN MORE EXTREME FLUFF  
> PRETTY MUCH JUST PORN UP HERE SO FUCK ME  
> GOING TO HELL  
> SATAN IS MY DAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn calm down pubescent teenager

Josh woke up the next morning with Tyler right on top of him, grinning.  
"You didn't put any panties on me last night daddy."  
Josh rubbed his eye and yawned.  
"Oh. Must've forgot. You're the only one who can make that whole tail plug and panty thing work."  
"Can I have new cum inside of me today?" Tyler pouted, lightly bouncing on Josh's chest.  
"You want morning sex?" Josh raised an eyebrow, usually Tyler always wanted it later in the day or at night.  
"Yeah. Just this once. I like having your cum in me the whole day." Tyler grinned and pulled his tail around, petting it lightly.  
"Well, okay baby boy, whatever you want." Josh sat up and opened his bedside drawer to grab lube.  
"No, wait." Tyler grabbed his hand.  
"I want it rough."  
Josh furrowed his brow. Here was Tyler, holding a pink stuffed animal, with a pink fluffy tail, telling him he wanted rough, dry sex, _in the morning _.__  
"Are you sick, baby?"  
"No. I just like it rough now." Tyler put two fingers in his mouth and sucked lazily.  
"Well okay." Josh picked up Tyler and pulled his shirt off, exposing his semi-hard dick.  
"Mm, almost hard already? Whore." Tyler shivered at the name and grinned. He bit his lip and decided to try something new. Tyler lifted his legs and draped them around Josh's neck, his cock right in his face.  
"Mmm, what's this, Princess?"  
"It's my pretty cock, daddy, do you like it?"  
"I _do _, a lot." Josh licked up Tyler's length and sucked at the tip, earning a moan. Tyler's fingers tangled themselves in Josh's red hair and he bucked his hips.__  
"Please, suck daddy suck."  
"You think you deserve it?"  
"Yesyesyes daddy I do I let you fuck me so much last night my little ass is so sore but I want you to fuck me morrrre and suck me off and touch me and let me swallow your cum pleeease." Tyler began rambling, and Josh finally just took him in whole and started to bob his head back and forth, making Tyler pull on his hair and moan.  
"Yesyes thank you Joshy ohmygoddd." Tyler bit his lip and groaned when he felt his cock hit the back of Josh's throat.  
"Ah, I'm gonna- daddyy." Tyler came and Josh took it all in, then kissed him and Tyler swallowed his own cum.  
"Is this a good breakfast, Princess?"  
"Yes, but I want _your _cum in me daddy and I wanna swallow your cum." Tyler's hands felt down Josh's chest and pulled at his boxers.__  
"You want to suck me or do you want me to fuck you, kitten?"  
"I wanna suck first."  
Tyler pulled Josh's boxers down, smiling and licking his lips at Josh's already hard cock.  
He opened his mouth and took Josh in, closing his eyes and moaning around Josh's dick.  
Josh threw his head back, groaning.  
"Fuck you suck so goood baby boy."  
Josh came soon after, and Tyler swallowed every last bit, licking his now red and puffy lips.  
"Need your dick in me noow." Tyler wrapped a hand around Josh's cock and stroked twice, getting it hard again.  
Josh pulled out the tail plug with a 'pop' and cum started to leak out of Tyler's ass.  
"I guess we will have lube then, Princess."  
"Darn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck that I'm quitting society to become a goddamn burrito


	7. Fucking You Until The Sun Comes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why am I so tired its fucking 11 pm wtf  
> Fucking cookies make me tired  
> god damn chocolate chips  
> Sonofa  
> CHIPS AHOY DAMN YOU  
> WHERE ARE MY FUCKING COSMIC BROWNIES MOM  
> I AM A FUCKING TEENAGE GIRL I NEED MY FUCKING BROWNIES NOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suck dat ass  
> beeetch

"Please move daddy, pleease moooveee." Tyler wiggled his hips, trying to get any movement from Josh, who was just sitting with his dick in Tyler's ass.  
"Beg for it, whore."  
Josh grabbed Tyler's hair and pulled, forcing his head back.  
"Pleasepleasedaddy fuck me please please fuck me until I can't walk pleeease." Tyler moaned loudly, moving his hips in any way possible.  
Josh released Tyler's hair and began slamming into him hard, each thrust hitting right on Tyler's prostate.  
"OH my GOD Josh I CAN'T fucking yes SO GOOD." Tyler's voice rose with each slap of skin.  
"Make daddy feel so nice in the mornings, baby. So nice." Josh continued to thrust until he came, then still after that.  
"Daddy, please, my ass c-can't take it anymore." Tyler was almost in tears, waves of pleasure hitting him hard.  
"Just a little more, Princess." Josh gave two final thrusts, each of which Tyler screamed and buried his face into the sheets, and pulled out, sticking a large plug into Tyler, making sure no cum would leak.  
Tyler was shaking and crying into the sheets.  
"Tyler? Oh, baby, daddy's sorry." Josh picked Tyler up and held him, rocking back and forth.  
"Daddy my ass h-hurts s-so bad it's never hurt t-this bad before." Tyler was sniffling, his poor little ass throbbing and widening even more because of the plug.  
"You're already so big daddy, h-how did you find a plug that's b-bigger?" Tyler asked, burying his face in Josh's shoulder.  
"It took a lot of looking, baby. But only the best for you."  
Josh laid Tyler down, wrapping him in kisses and hugs, then grabbed a new pair of thigh-highs and panties, along with fuzzy purple kitten ears.  
"Daddy you forgot my dress."  
"Oh, sorry Princess." Josh grabbed a lingerie that matched the kitten ears and went back to Tyler.  
"Do my panties match the dress and ears?"  
"Yes, Tyler, your panties match your 'dress' and ears." Josh grinned and shook his head, slipping the panties onto Tyler, then the thigh-highs, lingerie, and finally ears.  
"My pretty little kitten." Josh poked at Tyler's tummy and he giggled.  
"Stay here, precious. I'll go get snacks."  
Josh came back upstairs with a plate full of cookies and candy, with two glasses of hot chocolate.  
"Mmm daddy my favorite." Tyler jumped up, making a bunch of stuffies fly everywhere.  
"No! My kitty!" He dove off the bed and landed with a thump, popping back up with crooked ears and a cat stuffie in his arms.  
Josh just sighed and smiled.  
"What am I gonna do with you, baby boy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what  
> what was that beginning note the fuck


	8. Kissing You, Touching You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School starts in two days fucking help me im dying  
> Oh yeah right the chapter  
> Time for some public teasing and fucking 
> 
>  
> 
> whoo hoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *When little kids swear*  
> Don't you fucking swear around me jesus you're like fuckin 9 christ shit

"Feed me and love me and fuck me all day." Tyler climbed back onto the bed and grinned.  
"Let's watch a movie, daddy." He bounced back into his spot, basically a fortress of pillows, blankets, and stuffed animals, and snuggled up.  
"Princess, we have to go to work today, remember? We can only hang out for a hour before we leave." Josh checked his phone and sighed.  
"And we have a concert tonight."  
Tyler groaned and rolled off the bed, landing with a flump.  
"I just wanna stay here and have you fuck me, daddy."  
"I know, but we gotta get ready. I'm going to take a shower, okay? You get your big boy clothes on and I'll be out in a bit."  
Tyler huffed but did as he was told, throwing on a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt.  
"Can I keep my panties and plug?" He called.  
"No panties, yes plug." Josh yelled back.  
Tyler pouted and took off his panties, replacing them with boxers.  
"It's gonna be uncomfortable to jump off the piano with the plug in though.." Tyler mumbled, his fingers tracing the toy.  
He'd take it out, just for tonight. His ass was sore as hell and it needed a break.  
Tyler quietly put the plug away and redressed.  
Josh came out later with a towel around his waist. Tyler was slumped on the bed, licking chocolate from his fingers.  
"Hi daddy." He mewled, full of guilt.  
"Hi, baby boy.." Josh raised an eyebrow but shrugged. 

Later that night, during the concert, Josh noticed that Tyler was moving more freely, like he didn't have a toy in his ass..  
As soon as it was over, Josh brought Tyler into their dressing room and pinned him against the wall.  
"You got your plug in, precious?"  
Tyler swallowed hard, nearly getting a boner since Josh was pushed up against him, shirtless and sweaty.  
"Uhm, I-daddy-"  
"How about I just check, okay baby boy?" Josh took two fingers and pressed through the fabric of Tyler's jeans, feeling nothing in the place of the plug.  
"Ooh, Princess took it out, did we? Why did we do that?" Josh whispered, his tongue dragging across Tyler's ear.  
Tyler was fully hard now, seeing how possessive and dominant Josh got after shows turned him on all the way.  
"My a-ass hurts, Joshy, I wanted a b-break.." He mumbled, playing with his hands.  
"A break, huh? Well, you've had your break, now daddy's gonna fuck you in the bathroom so everyone hears what a whore you are." Josh nipped and pulled at Tyler's ear then pulled back, grabbing his hand and sprinting to the bathroom.  
"Fuck, Josh, I can't-I'm-Joooosshh." Tyler moaned, his fingernails digging into Josh's back. The drummer was just teasing the hell out of him, grinding their hips together rhythmically, clothed erections hitting every time.  
"Shouldn't have taken the plug out. Now you're gonna cum in your jeans and daddy's gonna fuck you hard." Josh tossed Tyler's shirt off and began sucking on his nipple, making Tyler arch his back.  
"Jooshh, I can't, pleease." Tyler bucked his hips one last time before cumming. His face was red and he was panting like crazy.  
Josh looked up and smiled.  
"Dirty little slut."  
"Ffuck me now, please Josh, please daddy."  
"Take those dirty clothes off." Josh teased again by pulling on his shorts, making them ride dangerously low on his hips.  
Tyler, now naked and covered with his own cum, whined and tried to pull Josh's shorts down all the way.  
"Please daddy, please please pleaaaase give me your cock pleeeease." He moaned, his arms draped around Josh's neck.  
"Get on your knees, whore."  
Tyler obeyed quickly and pulled on the waistband of Josh's shorts, and Josh just looked at him lazily and nodded.  
"You have a minute to make me cum, or I'm not letting you cum at all tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My notes are cancer


	9. I Fucking Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING SIN  
> GOD DAMN YEAH 
> 
>  
> 
> HELL YES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hums quietly while writing about my two idols fucking each other hard*  
> okay

Tyler bit his lips and grinned devilishly.  
"Challenge accepted."  
He ripped Josh's shorts off to find that he was commando.  
"Ooh, Joshy, how scandalous..!" Tyler covered his mouth, his chocolate brown eyes full of lust.  
He took Josh in whole, sucking _hard _. He ran his tongue around Josh's cock, licking and even nipping at it, which sent waves of pure pleasure up Josh's spine.__  
"Fucking hell, Tyler." Josh swallowed hard and moaned, throwing his head back.  
"Fuck, gonna-" Josh groaned and came, Tyler still licking and sucking at his cock.  
"Fuck, Tyler, enough." He moaned, his fingers curling in Tyler's hair.  
Tyler finally swallowed and pulled off, his lips bright red.  
Josh was panting and flushed, sweat rolling off his abs.  
"Was that nice, Joshy?" Tyler traced a finger along Josh's dick, giving it a couple licks on the tip.  
"Fuck yes, Tyler, fuuck." Josh pulled him up and kissed him feverishly, teeth and tongues.  
They made out for a while, Josh not noticing Tyler slipping his jeans off and rubbing his hard cock against Josh's.  
Josh broke the kiss suddenly, moaning Tyler's name.  
"When the fuck did you take your jeans off?" He panted.  
Tyler just kept grinding against Josh and giggled.  
"A long time ago." He cut Josh off with another kiss, pushing his tongue into Josh's mouth, making sure to reach every corner.  
Tyler moaned when he felt Josh get hard again, grinding harder and faster.  
"Home. Now. Fucking hell." Josh broke off and pulled his shorts back on, and Tyler redressed slowly, taking time to stroke his dick a couple times.  
"Like to tease, huh? You're not cumming tonight, baby." Josh gave Tyler a sloppy kiss and walked out of the bathroom, his boner clearly visible.  
Tyler stood there, his jeans halfway up his legs, gaping.  
If this was going to be a teasing contest, Tyler was ready to play dirty.  
On the bus ride back to everyone's house, Tyler traced a finger along Josh's legs and headed towards the recording room.  
Josh squinted at him and followed.  
Tyler kept closing the doors, obviously telling Josh to wait. He did, sitting on his bunk scrolling through Twitter.  
'Joshler forever!!!!1' A post said, showing some very erotic fanart of the both of them, Josh fingering Tyler while he was in pure bliss.  
"Hmph. Not too bad." Josh muttered, giving a small laugh.  
His phone dinged and a text from Tyler simply said,  
'Ready'  
Josh jumped up and opened the door to the recording room, and his jaw dropped.  
Tyler was on one of the couches, knuckle-deep in himself, the other hand stroking his hard cock.  
"Jjjooshhhh." He moaned, closing his eyes.  
Josh closed his mouth and swallowed.  
"T-Tyler. What the fuck are you _doing _."__  
"Jooooshyyy I need youuu." Tyler moaned again, pre-cum dripping all over his hand and stomach.  
Josh threw his shirt off and his jeans came soon after. He slammed the button on the door and locked it. He climbed on top of Tyler and took his hands in his, licking them clean.  
"Dirty slut. Fingering yourself without me." Tyler arched his back, biting his lip.  
Josh took three fingers and shoved them into Tyler, scissoring and pushing.  
"Flip over, Princess." Tyler turned so that his perky ass was straight in the air.  
Josh put his hands on Tyler's hips and his tongue dove into his hole, licking up old cum and juices.  
"F-Fuck Josh, yeeess." Tyler moaned, scooting back so that Josh would go deeper.  
And he did. A lot deeper.  
"Oh my GOD JOSH YESS." Tyler squeezed his eyes shut, waves of ecstasy washing over him.  
"I'm gonna-Jo-sh." Tyler threw his head back a came, cum dripping off of his stomach.  
Josh took his tongue out and lapped up Tyler's cum, pushing it into the other's mouth, saliva, cum, and Tyler's juices getting exchanged.  
"Fucking god Josh I love you."  
"That was just a little tease, Princess. There'll be a lot more once we get home." Josh pulled his pants back up, throwing his shirt on and unlocking the door.  
Tyler just sat, leaking a mixture of Josh's saliva and his own drippings onto the couch.  
"Glad this thing's leather." He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit chicken wings holy fuck


	10. My Baby Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOTHER JUST LET ME LISTEN TO PANIC AT THE DISCO JESUS YOUR COOKING SHOWS CAN WAIT GOD DAMN 
> 
>  
> 
> FUCKING HELL I WAIT ALL DAMN DAY TO LISTEN TO MY MUSIC AND YOU JUST-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK YOU PUBERTY

Tyler eventually cleaned himself up, redressing and walking back out to the bus, where a smug Josh sat.   
"Oh hey, where were you?" He asked casually.   
"Just recording some stuff." Tyler snapped back, shooting Josh a glare.   
That got a half shocked-half irritated look from Josh.   
"Oh look. We're here." Josh stepped off the bus and made his way to his car. They were lucky that the concert was in their hometown, so Tyler and Josh could sleep in their own homes.   
Or at least, Josh's.   
Tyler hopped off the bus, walking carefully to his own car. Josh's headlights shone through his windows, turning out of the parking lot of the studio.   
Tyler followed Josh, keeping a safe distance. Once they arrived, Tyler gingerly got out of his car and looked up at Josh, who was standing there simply with his arms crossed.   
"Well look who wants to fuck." Josh turned and unlocked his door.   
"Daddy..?"   
"Yes, Tyler?"   
Tyler whimpered and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Nothing was worse than when his daddy was mad at him.   
Josh opened the door, leaving it that way, and walked upstairs.   
Tyler crept into the house, his head down, slumping up the stairs quietly.   
Josh was sitting on the bed, legs crossed.   
"Hi daddy." He said tentatively.   
"Hello Tyler."   
"Are you mad at me?" Tyler mewled, looking up with big innocent eyes.   
"I don't know, Princess, should I be?"   
Tyler made a small choking noise and looked down, tears falling onto the carpet.   
"I'm s-sorry daddy I didn't m-mean to I just was i-n the m-moment.." He sobbed, sniffling and wiping his eye.   
"Who's the boss around here, Tyler?"   
"Y-You are daddy, only you, only you."   
"Come here, precious."   
Tyler fell into Josh's arms, crying and sniffling.   
"I-m sorry daddy."   
"I know, beautiful, I know. Daddy forgives you."   
"Thank you daddy thank you."   
"Go get your pretties on. Daddy's gonna let you ride him tonight." Josh whispered into Tyler's ear, kissing his cheek.  
"I love you Tyler."   
"I love you too, Josh."   
"You know you're beautiful to me even without all those pretties, right baby boy?"   
"Yes, daddy I know. I love it when you call me pretty and beautiful, makes me feel so good inside."   
"All right. Good. Now, go get pretty for me baby." Josh gave Tyler's ass a quick smack and leaned back, letting him prance off into the bathroom. 

Tyler pulled on a pair of pure white thigh-highs with matching panties, a big pink bow on the front. He applied bright pink lipstick and slipped a small, sparkly pink plug into himself, emitting a tiny moan.   
The last touch was a pink collar and leash with matching ears that drove Josh crazy.   
"All ready daddy." He called out.   
"Mmk baby boy, let me see."   
Tyler walked out and Josh almost moaned. Seeing his princess wearing the collar and leash he bought a while back turned him on immediately.   
"We might just do a little more than riding tonight, kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK YOU CHICKEN NUGGETS AND SHORT CHAPTERS DAMMMMMMNNNN


	11. I Love You, I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the fuck am I so salty jesus christ I intake enough daily already damn  
> More porn for you fucked up people who read my fucked up shit  
> More porn! More! You call, screaming my name  
> *chucks porn*  
> FINE TAKE IT TAKE ALL I HAVE LEFT MY WRITTEN JOSHLER PORN  
> Jyler  
> no  
> no  
> Jyler  
> *Jyler*  
> What is Jyler it makes me cry thats what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHICKEN FUCKING NUGGETS

"C'mere, precious." Tyler walked over to Josh, swaying his hips and playing with his leash. He straddled his daddy, open-mouthed kissing him and tasting the inside of Josh's mouth.  
Sweet.  
Very sweet.  
"Mmm, stay here for a second, baby." Josh laid Tyler on the bed and grabbed something from their collection of toys.  
"Close your eyes, sweetheart. Don't want you resisting." Tyler closed his eyes, his cock becoming harder with Josh's every touch.  
He felt Josh pull down his panties, letting his cock spring free.  
And it was restricted, just like that.  
Josh had put a cock ring on Tyler.  
"Daddy..?" He looked down and frowned.  
"I didn't say you were going without punishment, baby boy."  
Tyler whimpered but nodded, whining when Josh pulled his panties back up.  
"Now, let's start the real fun." Josh yanked on Tyler's leash, causing him to yelp and sit up abruptly.  
Josh threw his pants and boxers off, revealing his rock-hard dick, leaking pre-cum. Tyler smiled and looked up at Josh for the word.  
"Oh, no, precious. You're not getting my dick _that _easy." He grabbed Tyler by the jaw and sloppily kissed him. Tyler's hand started down towards Josh's cock and he broke the kiss, slapping Tyler across the face.__  
"You will do what I say, _when _I say, little slut. Understand?"__  
Tyler whimpered and nodded slowly, a tear slipping down his red cheek.  
"Get on your knees." Josh pulled at Tyler's leash.  
Tyler got down on his knees happily, looking hungrily at Josh's throbbing cock.  
"Daddy, please can I-"  
Josh yanked Tyler's hair back, licking up his jawline and to his ear.  
"You will speak when I tell you to."  
"Yes Master."  
Josh nearly came at the name, groaning and letting go.  
"Fucking suck, you cum-slut."  
Tyler latched onto Josh's dick, sucking and stroking. His tongue did wonders and Josh wanted it to last forever, but was ready for his princess to ride him.  
"Enough. Stop." He pulled Tyler off and smiled at his princess, red-faced, eyes glazed over, just plain horny.  
"Ready to ride your daddy?"  
Tyler nodded, letting out a small moan. His panties were wet with pre-cum, and he wriggled uncomfortably.  
Josh picked Tyler up and laid on the bed so that Tyler was straddling him.  
Josh took off Tyler's panties painfully slow, making him squirm.  
"Please Master, pleaaaasee." Tyler begged, his legs wide open, cock flushed and poking his stomach.  
"So hard, so hard for your master." Josh gave Tyler one long stroke and lined him up with his cock, taking out the cute little plug.  
"Someone didn't get much prep, did he?" Josh smiled, looking at the tiny plug.  
Tyler shook his head.  
"Please daddy please fuck me let me ride you daddy please master fuck my tight ass." Tyler groaned, burying his head in Josh's chest.  
Josh grinned and slammed Tyler down, his cock going straight into Tyler.  
"Fuck, so tight for me, baby, so tight for daddy."  
"All for you daddy, all for you." Tyler breathed, gasping with each thrust.  
Josh was holding onto Tyler's hips hard, pushing down so every thrust would go as deep as possible.  
"Daddy, please let me- oh my gooooooddd please." Tyler was near tears, his cock ached so bad, pre-cum dripping everywhere.  
"Sorry, baby boy, can't let you do that." Josh gave one last thrust and came inside Tyler, fillng him up to the brim.  
Tyler just collapsed on top of Josh, his dick still inside him, panting.  
"Thank you daddy."  
"Mm, you're welcome Princess." Josh lifted Tyler off of him and kissed the inside of his thighs, teasing with his tongue and tiny bites.  
Tyler was full-on groaning now, bucking his hips and trying to get any friction, any way to get the ring off.  
"Daddy, my tummy hurts, please daddy." He moaned, biting his lip.  
"We'll see, Princess. If you're good daddy might have something even better for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a snail sticker on my forehead  
> i think its been there for a while but i just now noticed  
> help


	12. I Hate That I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM RUNNING OUT OF CHAPTER TITLE NAMES GUYS HELP  
> ALSO IF YOU WANT TO SEE OTHER KINDS OF SIN REQUEST IT MAN I WILL DO IT
> 
>  
> 
> FUCKING CHICKEN FUCKING NUGGETS GOD DAMN IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp shit cats everywhere damn

"Please daddy, please just let me cum pleaaase." Tyler begged, gripping onto the sheets.   
"D'you think you've been a good boy to deserve to cum?"   
Tyler shook his head, eyes squeezed shut.   
"No daddy but my tummy hurts so baaad please daddy..!"   
Josh grinned, kissing the tip of Tyler's cock.   
"If daddy sucked you off would you be happy?"   
"YES PLEASE daddy PLEASE!" Tyler nearly screamed, bucking his hips and making the most pornographic noises, which just made Josh hard again.   
"All right, Princess. You've been good, letting daddy fuck that little ass so much. You'll get your present soon." He smiled mischievously.   
Josh wrapped his lips around Tyler's aching cock and began to suck, making Tyler moan and writhe with pleasure.   
"D-Daddy you forgot the ring." He whimpered.   
Josh pulled off.   
"Well you didn't say you wanted me to suck you off without the ring."   
"DADDY pleaseplease take it offff it hurts daddy." Tyler wriggled and bit his lip.   
"Fine, I will, precious." Josh took the ring off, then went back to sucking.   
Tyler came almost 30 seconds after the ring came off, and Josh swallowed it all.   
"Mm, you taste so good princess, so good. Daddy's gonna give you a nice present, mmk?"   
"'Kay." Was all Tyler could make out. He was panting still, body flushed.   
Josh went over to a bag sitting in the corner of the room, pulling out a few boxes.   
"I wanted to save this until your birthday, baby boy, but I just couldn't resist." He held up a purple plug, with a vibrator on it. Their last one had broke, on account of Tyler turning it up all the way until it malfunctioned.   
"Yess thank you daddy thank youu."   
"That's not all, precious." He held up new panties, a couple more thigh-highs, and new make-up for Tyler.   
Tyler gasped and sat up, only to wince and carefully readjust himself.   
"Thank you daddy I love them!" He squealed, hugging a pair of thigh-highs with kittens on them.   
"You're welcome, baby boy. Now let's get you cleaned up."   
"But daddy, you're still hard." Tyler's finger traced down Josh's chest and stopped right at his cock.   
"Would you like to help daddy with that?"   
"Yes, please. It feels like I haven't gotten any of your cum all day." Josh stood and Tyler scrambled to his knees, taking Josh in like a pro.   
"Oh my god, Tyler, you suck so good baby boy, so good." Josh moaned, his fingers wrapping in his soft brown hair.   
Bobbing his head back and forth, Tyler moaned around Josh's dick when it hit the back of his throat.   
"Mm, here it comes princess." Josh came and Tyler happily swallowed all of it, swirling his tongue around and tasting it.   
"Mm, you taste the best daddy." He smiled.   
Josh grinned and kissed him, licking the excess cum from around Tyler's mouth.   
"I bet I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROFANITY


	13. You're Mine, Only Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tylers is such a little shit

"I want you to fuck me mooore, daddy." Tyler draped his arms around Josh, his eyes hooded with lust.  
"Tyler, we're going out tomorrow, we have an interview. We can't stay up fucking all night, mmk? It's already 11, so I'm just gonna clean you up and get to bed."  
Tyler pouted and whined, crossing his arms.  
"Can I just ride you one more time?"  
"No, princess."  
"Please?"  
"Tyler.."  
"Josh.." Tyler copied Josh's tone, putting a hand on his hip.  
"Excuse me?" Josh turned, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms.  
"Joshua William Dun, you are going to let me ride your dick as many times as I want tonight, which is two." Tyler's confidence wavered when Josh smirked.  
"Oh, really?"  
"Y-Yep. And _I _am gonna make you cum as many times as I want, too."__  
"So what you're saying is that you want to dom tonight." Josh was digging through his dresser looking for fresh clothes.  
"Uh, yeah. Yep. That's it."  
"Okay."  
"W-What?" Tyler was shocked. Usually Josh was the dom, no questions about it.  
"If you want to stick that pretty cock of yours in my ass, go ahead, sweetness." Tyler frowned.  
"But I'm not giving you any pointers." Josh snickered.  
"So uh, does that mean I can call you a whore and stuff?"  
"Well if that's the perk of being on top, then yes."  
"Okay, so um, get on your hands and knees. On the bed." Tyler pointed, and Josh smiled.  
"Yes, of course, mr. dominant daddy." He got into position, his ass perky and right in the air, making Tyler hard again.  
"We're doing it dry. Because I'M the boss."  
"Yes you are."  
Tyler climbed onto the bed, lining himself up with Josh.  
"So I start slow, then go really really fast. Easy enough." Josh heard Tyler mutter.  
"Do I need to beg, daddy?"  
Tyler snapped back up, nodding.  
"Oh yeah, righ-I mean, yes. Beg for my cock, slut."  
Josh tried his best not to laugh.  
"Please fuck my tight little ass daddy, fuck it sooo good please, I got no prep and I'm so tight for you daddy."  
Damn, Tyler thought, Josh was as good bottom as he was top.  
Tyler had the tip of his cock barely into Josh, teasing him.  
Josh wriggled and whined.  
"Please daddy fuck me hard just fuck me please daddy." He moaned.  
Tyler nearly came right there at hearing Josh moan and plead like that.  
_Fuck going slow _Tyler thought, slamming right into Josh hard.__  
Josh screamed/moaned and gripped the bedsheets.  
"So tight Joshy, so tight for daddy." Tyler moaned, starting to thrust in and out quickly.  
"Cum in me daddy, make me yours." Josh threw his head back, ecstasy washing over him.  
Tyler came soon after Josh said that, filling him up with his seed.  
He was panting, sweat dripping down his chest.  
"That was so amazing."  
"Agreed. Now could you please get your dick out of my ass?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well fucking hell cat why must you sit right in between my legs  
> its so uncomfortable


	14. All Of Us Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCKIN THREESOME HOLY SHIT  
> YESS BY REQUEST THIS IS GOING TO BE AMAZANNNGGGGGG FUCK WHY AM I EXCITED ABOUT THIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking hell  
> i dont want to eat goddamn fajitas mom chill the fuck out damn  
> i just want turkey  
> actually no just fuck food  
> actually dont do that i like food  
> dont fuck it pls  
> im so tired

"Oh, right. Sorry." Tyler pulled out, yawning and flopping onto the bed, falling asleep immediately.  
Josh sighed, laughing quietly and cleaning himself and Tyler up, crawling into bed. 

The next day, after all of the interviews and recording sessions, Tyler and Josh decided to go out and have a couple drink with Brendon, who could hold his liquor like nobody else, completely unlike Tyler.  
"You two..Need a drink."  
They walked into the bar, only to be greeted by a shit-faced drunk Brendon, a cup full of vodka in his hand.  
"Just get me anything, I have a headache like no other." Tyler groaned.  
Josh smirked and grabbed two cocktails, handing one to him.  
Tyler downed it quickly, asking for another.  
And just like that, Tyler became as drunk as Brendon and they were dancing and singing on each other.  
"Great." Josh laughed, nursing his 3rd beer and watching Tyler totally own the dance floor with his silly dance moves.  
"Dude, you gotta-hic-You gotta get something stronger than that." Brendon slurred, handing him his cup.  
"Just plain alcohol, all right then." Josh drank it and shuddered, his vision getting blurry.  
"Did'ju..put somefin in dis?" Josh slurred.  
"Uh, just a little ecstasy."  
"Shit man, I gotta go. Tyler! Get that cute ass over here."  
Tyler basically climbed on top of Josh, kissing him sloppily.  
Brendon grinned.  
"I need-I need a ride. Care if I catch-hic- one with you two lovebirds?"  
Tyler finally removed himself from Josh, nodding.  
"Yeah, yeah. I think..I got ecstasy in my drink too." He muttered, sucking a hickey into Josh's neck.  
Josh started making out with Tyler against the wall, and Brendon had begun to suck on Josh's neck from behind, low-key grinding on him.  
"Let's-Let's go. NOW." Josh moaned, reaching for the door handle.  
They fell out of the bar, realizing they'd been there a lot longer than they thought.  
"Uh, I'll call a cab." Brendon flipped his phone open and slurred out where they were.  
A cab arrived soon after, and Tyler had just started necking on Josh again.  
"Tyler, jesus fucking christ, get in the car, you can do that when we get home." Brendon pushed them into the cab, climbing in after.  
Man, Tyler sure was horny. After marking up Josh he tackled Brendon, sloppily making out with him while Josh sucked on his neck.  
"This-hic-is gonna be a fun night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL SHIT HELLS COMING FOR ME WHOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	15. Fuck Me All Day, All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP   
> HERE YA GO   
> SORRY FOR THE FUCKIN TINY CHAPTER IM TRASH

After a grueling taxi ride to Josh's house, Tyler, Josh, and Brendon fell out of the car and ran to the door, Josh dropping his keys at least fives times, Tyler grinding against his ass every time he bent down.   
"Fucking christ, Josh, let me." Brendon took the keys and shoved them into the lock, the door swinging open. They stumbled in, Tyler slamming the door behind them.   
"Bedroom. Now." Tyler ordered, running up the stairs, closely followed by Josh and Brendon.   
By the time they caught up with Tyler he was already half-naked in the bedroom, and seeing Josh, he pushed him against the wall and began feverishly making out with him.   
"Damn, Tyler, I think you got more than a little ecstasy.." Brendon joked, throwing his shirt off.   
"Let me help you with that, Joshy. You seem in a little bit of a bind." Brendon whispered into Josh's ear, sliding behind him and nipping at his neck. He pulled Josh's shirt off, grinding against him from behind while Tyler worked on the front.   
"F-Fuck I'm g'na cum if you two don't stahp." Josh panted, his face red.   
"Let's make that happen then." Brendon bit at his neck and unbuttoned Josh's jeans, sliding them down and wrapping a hand around his clothed erection.   
"FUCK." Josh yelled, breaking the kiss with Tyler, who just started to attack his neck and chest again.   
"Let's just get these off, shall we? Tyler, would you like to help?" Brendon pulled Josh's boxers down and Tyler dropped to his knees, taking Josh in without warning.   
"Should I fuck that pretty ass while you're getting a blowjob?" Brendon breathed against Josh's throat.   
"Fuck, please yes." Josh whimpered, his fingers tangling in Tyler's hair.   
Brendon tossed his jeans and boxers elsewhere, diving straight into Josh without warning.   
"Fuck, you're tight. I bet you dom all the time."  
Brendon grinned.   
Josh screamed with pleasure, cumming into Tyler's mouth as soon as he felt Brendon's cock inside him.   
Tyler swallowed and started to sloppily make out with Josh again, muffling his moans as Brendon slammed into him.   
"Looks like we've decided who's gonna be in the middle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well shit   
> i am trash   
> heh


	16. ♪Fuck Me In The Ass♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kill me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit I love getting sin requests I feel so special 
> 
>  
> 
> my special skill 
> 
>  
> 
> oh yes its writing about men fucking each other yep

Brendon kept thrusting until he came inside of Josh, moaning loudly.   
"F..Fuck." Josh panted, turning around and sloppily kissing Brendon.   
"J-oooshh.." Tyler whined, his hand creeping around, stroking Josh's cock until it was hard again.   
"My turn."   
Josh grinned and pushed Tyler back onto the bed, positioning himself above his hole.   
"Come onnn, stop teasing Josh." Tyler moaned, bucking his hips back.   
Brendon was now snaking underneath Tyler, licking a long stripe up his cock.   
"Holy fuck Brendon." Tyler groaned.   
While Tyler was distracted by Brendon giving him a blowjob, Josh entered Tyler and didn't move, sitting until Tyler noticed.   
"JJ-o-sh please move, fucking HELL BRENDON FUCK." Tyler yelled, shutting his eyes.   
Josh finally started to move, skipping the slow part altogether and just thrusting fast and hard.   
Tyler came into Brendon's mouth, and was kissed by him, being forced to swallow his own cum.   
Josh came once more soon after, Brendon's cum still leaking out of his ass.   
Everyone was sweaty and covered in cum but no one cared. Josh pulled out and Tyler dove on top of Brendon, sitting on his chest with his cock right in Brendon's face.   
Josh sunk down and started licking Brendon's cock, making it hard once again.   
He wrapped his lips around Brendon's cock and sucked hard, his tongue working it's way around his length.   
Tyler was leaking cum everywhere and making out with Brendon, his tongue sliding over pretty much every corner of mouth he could find.   
"Fuck, Josh, you suck so fucking good." Brendon moaned. He wiped some of the cum off of himself and Tyler sucked it off eagerly, making obscene noises that could make everyone hard in a heartbeat.   
Brendon came, and Josh pulled Tyler onto his lap, pushing all of Brendon's cum into Tyler's mouth.   
He swallowed happily, licking his lips.   
"Jesus Tyler, you cum-slut." Brendon laughed, sucking on three fingers and shoving them up Tyler unexpectedly.   
Tyler yelped and jumped, gasping.   
"Holy fuck yes." He moaned, gently bouncing on Brendon's fingers while Josh's tongue explored his body.   
Brendon pulled them out and Tyler took his hand, cleaning it off.   
"Fucking whore."  
"You bet." Tyler smiled, licking up Brendon's neck.   
"Fuck Tyler, you made me hard again." Josh groaned, reaching down to touch himself, but Tyler's ass was there before he could do anything, slamming himself down and bouncing.   
"Jesus FUCK TYLER OH MY GOD." Josh moaned, guiding Tyler's hips.   
And of course, Brendon wanted to end this threesome in the best way.   
He was hard once again as well, and he slipped his dick into Tyler's ass, earning a scream of pleasure.   
"FUCK." Tyler yelled, bouncing harder on both Josh and Brendons cocks.   
They both came in Tyler, and he collapsed, ass filled past the brim with cum, asleep. Josh flopped on top of Tyler and fell asleep as well.   
Brendon sloppily dressed and left, grinning.   
"There wasn't even ecstasy in those cups." He sniggered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sad human being help


	17. Worse Than Nicotine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK SORRY SCHOOL'S A BITCH AIN'T IT
> 
>  
> 
> fuck  
> hell  
> fuck that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuuuuugh  
> Going to see Suicide Squad again tonight w/ my mom lol

Tyler woke up feeling like shit, to be frank.  
"Fuck.." He groaned, stuffing his face into a pillow. His ass hurt so bad, and he was still filled with cum, too much, in fact.  
"Huh? Whuzzat?" Josh woke up, rolling over only to land on top of Tyler.  
"Fuck, Josh get offff." Tyler moaned, pushing him off.  
"My ass fucking _hurts _."__  
"Well, you got fucked like 4 times last night. And swallowed a lot of cum. Speaking of which.." Tyler felt Josh's fingers dance down to his hole, cleaning up a little bit of cum with his index, licking it up.  
"Yummy."  
"Eww, that's icky, it's like sweat and cum and just-ew-."  
"Don't knock it till you try it." Josh licked Tyler's thigh clean and earned a shiver.  
"Jesus, Tyler you're so big.." "Well duh. I had two dicks in me at the same time last night."  
Josh smiled and ran off to get a towel, cleaning up all the cum.  
"Let's try something a little new." He mumbled, grabbing a bottle of lube.  
Josh squeezed a fair amount onto his hand, slicking his right hand up to his wrist.  
"Josh? What're you-AH OH MY GOD JOSH." Tyler yelped as Josh started to slowly slide his entire hand into Tyler.  
"Feel good, baby?"  
"Oh fuckk, yes, Joshy ooohh my god." Tyler bit his lip and tears fell when he felt Josh stop, his wrist sticking out of Tyler's ass.  
Tyler felt Josh start to shift his hand into a fist and he screamed.  
"F-FUCK JOSH OH MY GOD- OH SHIT I'M CUMMING- FUCK JOSH." Tyler yelled, cumming all over himself and throwing his head back.  
"So good, baby, you're doing so good." Josh mumbled, beginning to take his hand out even slower than before, careful not to rip or tear Tyler.  
"F-Fuck, Josh.." Tyler whimpered, choking back a sob. He'd never felt anything that hurt so good before, besides the first time Josh had fucked him.  
"So good, baby boy." Josh kissed Tyler cheek and picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom.  
"Good thing we have a day off.." Josh muttered, smiling to himself.  
"Just sit here, precious, daddy's gonna get the bath started." Josh set Tyler down on the toilet and ran a bath, putting in extra bubbles and yummy-smelling oils.  
"All right, baby, c'mere." Josh lowered himself and Tyler into the bath, sighing happily at the nice hot water.  
"My ass hurts so bad, daddy." Tyler whined, nuzzling into Josh's neck.  
"I know, baby, but you did so good last night and this morning, you were perfect, princess."  
"Thank you, daddy."  
"Daddy's gonna get extra fun toys for you okay? We'll have lots of fun. And if I'm correct we have at least a week off until we leave for Colorado."  
"Yay.." Tyler mumbled sleepily.  
"I love you Joshy." He ran his fingers up and down Josh's sleeve.  
"I love you, Tyler."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yummy  
> THIS THINGS NEVER GONNA END JUST A LITTLE WARNING FOR YOU PEEPS HAHA
> 
>  
> 
> FUCKING CHUCKEN NUGGETS


	18. Lover On The Right, Sinner On The Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking hell school leave me the fuck alone damn  
> jesus christ I can't even sin properly ugh  
> more fucking   
> but this time on Sin News:
> 
> EXTREME FUCKING   
> *Heavy metal music*   
> AHHH THE MOST EXTREME FUCKING YOU'LL EVER SEE! COME TO THE SIN ARENA AT WHATEVER-THE-FUCK-TIME-IT-IS AND WITNESS THE ULTIMATE SINNNNNN  
> *coolness*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My summaries are 10/10 IGN 360 no-scope bossness   
> Fuck yea 
> 
> jk they're cancer

"Are you sure, baby? You were pretty sore a couple hours ago. You sure you don't just wanna snuggle up without a plug?" Josh raised an eyebrow at the pouting Tyler, who was holding a rather large vibrating plug and had crossed his arms in defiance.   
"If you're gonna use all these toys on me, I wanna be even bigger so you can do whatever you want with me." He said smugly.   
"Whatever..Turn around." Tyler flipped over and Josh shoved the plug in, turning on to a low vibration setting.   
"Get some cozy clothes on, I'll get a movie started." Josh called, walking downstairs. 

Tyler came prancing downstairs wearing deep purple panties, with black thigh-highs and matching ears, topped off with one of Josh's shirts.   
"So pretty, baby boy." Josh smiled and kissed his kitten's forehead, giving his ass a squeeze.   
"Daddy! It's snuggle time!" Tyler scolded, but he held Josh's hand there longer anyways, grinning mischievously.   
"Okay, okay. Get all snuggled up and I'll be in with snacks."   
Tyler bundled himself up with blankets and Josh came in with popcorn and a plate of cookies.   
"Mm, my favorite." Tyler giggled, taking a cookie and nibbling on it.   
Josh somehow found a way to be next to Tyler, through all the blankets and stuffies, and started the movie.   
It was a horror, which meant Tyler would get scared and cling to Josh during the gory parts.   
"Joshyyy why do you choose these movies??"   
He whined, voice muffled from the blanket he was underneath.   
"Because I like them, Ty."   
"Well I don't."   
"That sounds like a personal problem, mister."   
"It's gonna be _your _personal problem when you have no one to stick your dick into." Tyler mumbled.  
"What was that?"   
"Nuffin'."   
"Mmhm."   
Tyler just grumbled something about dildos and snuggled deeper into the blanket fortress.   
Josh smirked and gave a small laugh.   
"Aw, poor baby." He said in a mock tone of pity.   
"Mm not a baby."   
"You kinda are."   
"Mm not, 'M a groown man who likes when other grown men stick their dicks in my ass."   
"Whatever."__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Along w/ my notes   
> Just cancer   
> pure cancer  
> sorrys


	19. Are You Nasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK SORRY SHORT CHAPTER FUCK THAT LAST ONE WAS SO FUCKIN SHORT DAMN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh*   
> Fucking depression is fucking great fuck   
> kill me now

"Jooooshh." Tyler moaned, clinging to the front of Josh's shirt, fast asleep.   
Josh was snoring lightly, making a tiny noise at hearing his name.   
"Josh, pleeease." Tyler continued, whimpering and tossing around.   
"Tyler?" Josh looked down at Tyler, who was tangled in blankets and nearly falling off the couch.   
" _Jooshhh _." Tyler responded, flopping onto his back and letting his erection show, a wet spot on his panties.__  
"Tyler..Another wet dream?" Josh sighed, smiling to himself and shaking Tyler awake gently.   
"Ty, baby boy, wake up sweetheart."   
"Mmfmm Josh.." Tyler crawled onto Josh's chest, planting sloppy kisses on his face.   
"Horny, huh?"   
"Had the-best dream-about you-daddy." Tyler said between kisses.   
"Oh yeah? What was it about?"   
"You sucked my dick and fucked me with the vibrator in and used lots of toys and-"   
"Ty, it's 2 AM. We'll do it all tomorrow, but right now daddy wants to sleep." Josh pulled another blanket over them and closed his eyes.   
Tyler pouted and furrowed his eyebrows, smushing his face into Josh's chest.   
"Hmph." He mumbled, shutting his eyes.   
Josh smiled and his hand crept down to Tyler's crotch, feeling the wet spot where pre-cum was leaking.   
Tyler just moaned, bucking his hips lazily into Josh's hand.   
"Horny little slut." Josh muttered, palming Tyler slowly.   
"G'na cum daddy, please touch, suck, pleease." Tyler's moans were muffled and he fumbled with the top of his panties.   
"Daddy'll touch you, alright? Just so you stop poking me with your boner and making me hard."   
Tyler just whimpered and slipped his panties off, his hard cock slapping against his stomach.   
"Jesus, so hard, baby boy." Josh whispered, his hand wrapping around the shaft.   
"Oooh fuck, Josh." Tyler bucked his hips up, now sitting up on Josh and bouncing lightly.   
"Tyler, I swear, if you make me hard again.."   
"I can ride your dic-ohh fuck." Tyler moaned as Josh began to move his hand up and down, using his pre-cum as lube.   
"Sure, let's say that."  
"Can I cum?" Tyler's eyes rolled back into his head as he felt his stomach tighten.   
"No."   
"Pleease."   
"Nope." Josh used his other hand to grip Tyler's base, preventing him from cumming.   
"Daddyyy." Tyler groaned, his nails digging into Josh's chest.   
"Fuck. I'm hard." Josh muttered. Feeling Tyler's ass repeatedly bounce on his cock just made him extremely horny.   
"Can I help with that?" Tyler breathed, reaching down Josh's shorts and wrapping a hand around his cock.   
"Fuck yes, get these blankets off, and that plug."   
Tyler prepped everything, eventually taking Josh's shorts off and lining himself up, slamming down onto Josh's cock.   
"Oh fuck, yes, daddy." Tyler moaned, bouncing up and down hard.   
"Damn, you're so good, Tyler, so good." Josh mumbled, guiding his hips. Purple bruises littered Tyler's hips and thighs, beautiful artwork made especially by Josh.   
"Love riding your cock, daddy, it's my favorite.." Tyler breathed, his dick aching and pre-cum leaking onto Josh's chest.   
"Please let me cum daddy please." Tyler gasped, Josh finding his g-spot.   
"Okay, baby, cum for daddy"  
Tyler came with a moan, white covering Josh's chest.   
"Fuck, Tyler gonna-" Josh came into Tyler, sighing.   
"Clean me up, baby boy." Tyler leaned down and licked his own cum up, Josh still inside him.   
"Yum." Tyler sighed, laying down on Josh.  
"Just gonna fall asleep with my dick in you, huh?"   
"Mmhm." Tyler mumbled and shifted a bit.   
"Well okay then." Josh's hands felt down Tyler's sides and just rested on his ass, giving it a little squeeze before falling back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a ha


	20. Didn't Leave A Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A FUCKIN BOSS PLOT TWIST COMING UP OH FUCK  
> for you guys that are still here  
> shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuuuuuh  
> potato

"Daddyyyyy."  
Tyler was laying on Josh's chest, poking his face lightly.  
"Daddy it's time to fuck." He whispered, leaving butterfly kisses down Josh's neck.  
Josh woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes.  
"Tyler it's 7 AM go back to sleeeep." He groaned, finding that Tyler was still on his dick. "And get off me. I don't want to get hard again this early."  
He lifted Tyler off and rolled over.  
"But daddyyyyyyy." Tyler whined, pushing and pawing at Josh's bare back.  
"I want you to fuck me all dayyy." "Wait for daddy to actually wake up, princess."  


After a grueling 2-hour morning routine from Josh, Tyler finally jumped on him and wrapped his legs around Josh's waist.  
"Fucking time?"  
"You bet. And we're going out for drinks a little later tonight."  
"Ooh, fun."  
Josh carried Tyler to their room, laying him gently on the bed.  
"D'you want new and old cum in you or just new?" He asked, grabbing a towel.  
"Both. I like being filled all the way." Tyler grinned.  
"Mm, so beautiful, baby boy." Josh leaned down on Tyler and started to suck deep purple hickies onto his skin, overlapping old ones.  
"Now everyone's gonna be reminded of who you belong to, sweetheart." Josh nipped at Tyler's ear and kissed his cheek.  
"Only you, daddy."  
"Don't forget that." Josh whispered against Tyler's lips, earning a small moan.  
"I won't daddy."  
"Good." Josh kissed Tyler and started to grind against him, both of their already-hard cocks rubbing.  
"Oh, fuck, Josh." Tyler moaned, his legs wrapping around Josh's waist, waves of pleasure washing over him with each thrust.  
"Don't cum." Josh muttered in Tyler's ear, eventually pulling away and flipping him over, causing Tyler to whimper at the loss of friction. "Daddy please." He whined. Josh was just watching his kitten writhe and squirm, trying not to touch himself, moaning.  
Tyler finally couldn't take it, and he wrapped a hand around his cock and started to pump fast, moaning Josh's name.  
Josh watched with an evil grin as Tyler came all over himself, panting.  
"Tsk, tsk, baby boy. Now you've got to be punished. Touching yourself is against the rules unless daddy says, which he didn't."  
Josh crossed his arms and went to a drawer filled with toys, and hearing Tyler whimper behind him made him smile.  
He grabbed a gag and a belt, taking time to let Tyler bite down before he brought it down on him.  
Tyler screamed into the gag, tears starting to fall after the first couple lashes.  
"What are the rules, precious?"  
Tyler spit out the gag and cried,  
"I won't touch myself again daddy please no more please..!"  
His ass was bright red and the skin nearly bloody. Tears dampened the comforter and Tyler choked back a sob.  
"Two more, princess." He heard Josh whisper. Tyler threw his head back and cried out when the last two lashes were given, breaking some of the skin on his ass.  
"Ow, daddy, please, I won't do it again.." Tyler mumbled, sniffing.  
Josh shushed him and licked the blood starting to bead from Tyler, picking him up and rocking him.  
"Now you know not to break the rules anymore, huh?"  
Tyler nodded, his eyes puffy.  
"Sorry daddy."  
"It's okay, sweetheart. Next time daddy won't be so easy on you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking chicken nuggets fuck you


	21. No One Will Know (Until Everyone Does)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH SNAP   
> OH SNAPPITY SNAP   
> OH FUCK TYLER HAS REALLY DONE IT NOW   
> Here we go as I fullfil the BDSM part of my requests   
> hehehehehehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHA   
> THIS IS WHERE EXTREME FUCKING COMES IN

"And because of that, daddy's not gonna fuck you until we get back from the bar. But you can suck me off, little slut."   
Tyler shivered at that and slid his hands down Josh's chest, pushing him back onto the bed and straddling him.   
"Daddy, you're so big I love your big cock." Tyler mumbled, licking up Josh's hard dick and sucking the tip.   
"So good, kitten, you suck so good." Josh bit his lip.   
Tyler took Josh in all the way, licking and sucking hard, earning a moan.   
Josh came quickly and Tyler swallowed it all, licking up and down Josh's cock once more to make sure he got it all.   
"Fuck, Tyler." Josh pulled him up on his lap and open-mouthed kissed him, their tongues intertwining and exploring each others mouths.   
Josh even got his tongue so far it was nearly down Tyler's throat, making him moan loudly and tangle his fingers into Josh's hair, pulling hard.   
Josh licked the corners of Tyler's mouth, his hands dancing all over the small brunette's body.   
"Jo-shh please fuck." Tyler started to suck on Josh's neck, biting and nipping.   
Josh unlatched from Tyler, smilng.   
"You'll have to wait, baby. It's almost time to go, I'm going to get ready." Josh gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into the bathroom.   
And now Tyler was an extremely horny boy who wanted to be fucked.   
By any means necessary..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh no   
> oooh no  
> ooooooh no josh dont drop it


	22. A Casual Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, wouldn't it be great, great, if  
> MY FUCKING INTERNET WOULDN'T CRASH AND DELETE AN ENTIRE CHAPTER I HAD BEFORE I SAVED IT  
> and wake up in Slowtown, just singing 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tears will mingle with the cum during this chapter 
> 
> My salty tears

"Don't look at me like that." Josh was fixing a button on his shirt, shooting Tyler a warning glance.  
"I'm not looking at you like anything." Tyler grumbled, pulling on his red Vans.  
"Just because I want to go out sometimes doesn't mean you have to be like that."  
"Whatever."  
Josh walked to Tyler, pointing a finger at him.  
"Keep up the attitude and I'll make that ass bleed even more." He whipped around and left without another word.  
Tyler crossed his arms, pouting.  
" _I'll make that ass bleed even more _." Tyler mimicked Josh, rolling his eyes, finally standing and walking out of the house.__

The car ride was mostly silent.  
Mostly.  
"You're so bossy."  
"Tyler. I'm not talking with you about this right now."  
"Ugh, typical, you never listen to me." Tyler looked out the window, eyes full of distain.  
"Tyler. Enough." Josh warned, gripping the wheel a little tighter.  
"Wish I got a say sometimes.." Tyler huffed, and the car stopped abruptly.  
Josh got out of the car and stomped into the bar quickly, swinging the door open and disappearing into the crowd.  
Tyler grimaced and got out, plopping down on the curb.  
He was picking at a hole in his jeans when a pair of Converse stepped in front of him.  
"Problems with Mr. Dun, princess?"  
Tyler sighed.  
"Hey Brendon. Yeah, just a little."  
"Hmm. Wanna talk 'bout it?"  
"He's just being really dominant, and REALLY bossy."  
Brendon thought for a moment.  
"I get told that a lot, too. But they're all just one-night stands, so what do I care?"  
Tyler bit the inside of his cheek and looked down.  
"Hmmph."  
"What?"  
"I gotta say, you're one of the cutest subs I've ever seen."  
"Are you flirting with me, Brendon Urie?"  
"I might be, Tyler Joseph." Brendon grinned and stood, hands in his pockets.  
"Well, you know how I am in bed. If you need a little something..different, you know where to find me." He turned on his heel and walked into the bar, leaving a dumbfounded Tyler.  
He stood suddenly, trudging into the bar defiantly.  
Tyler Joseph was going to get fucked tonight.  
No matter WHAT. Tyler wove through the crowd and found an already half-drunk Brendon getting lap dances from guys and girls alike.  
"Well lookie here, it's the Belle of the ball. Come for a drink, princess?"  
"No. Came to fuck." Tyler climbed on top of Brendon, straddling him and kissing him feverishly.  
"Jesus, you're horny." Tyler was sucking on his neck and grinding his hips against Brendon's.  
"You do realize Josh is in here, rig-" He was cut off by an open-mouthed kiss.  
"Shut up and fuck me." Tyler breathed, his fingers weaving into Brendon's thick black hair.  
"Fuck, Tyler, hold on. Lemme find a bathroom first." Brendon drug Tyler through the bar, nearly running into Josh, who had obviously gotten his share of liquor already, getting grinded on by a couple of guys on the dance floor.  
"The fuck is he doing?" Tyler mumbled, tripping on a hole in the dirty carpet.  
The bathroom door was opened and Tyler was pressed against the door, his clothes coming off immediately.  
Brendon's came too, and after a hot kiss, he dove into Tyler without warning, earning a long moan.  
"F-Fuck, Brendon." Tyler bit his lip as Brendon pounded into him with each thrust.  
Tyler's hand went to his hard cock but Brendon's was already there, jerking him off as hard and fast as he was fucking him.  
Tyler threw his head back and came all over himself and felt Brendon fill him up with his seed.  
A sloppy kiss was given to his cheek and Brendon pulled his clothes back on.  
"Sorry, sweetheart. I'd love to fuck you longer but I've got a horny boy like yourself waiting at home, with lots of milk." Brendon hissed in his ear before pushing the door open and leaving Tyler fumbling with his jeans and paper towels, trying to quickly clean himself.  
Josh was going to kill him...  
But if he didn't find out.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa,,


	23. Until Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler gets his ass beat  
> hard  
> very very hard  
> Poor little ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheHEHEHEHE  
> milk  
> AHAAHAHAHA  
> Funneeeeeeee
> 
>  
> 
> Help

Tyler stumbled out of the bathroom, grasping the door frame.  
Josh was standing right in front of him.  
"Hey, princess, whatcha doin?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.  
"U-Um, hey Josh.." Tyler mumbled, playing with his hands.  
"We're going home. You're not drunk, I can tell." Josh pulled Tyler out of the bar and they got into the car, Tyler's hands shaking as he turned the key.  
"Why so nervous, baby boy?" Josh whispered, his hand creeping onto Tyler's thigh.  
"I-I'm not nervous." He stuttered, starting to drive back to Josh's.  
He got out fast when they arrived, sprinting into the house.  
Then it hit him.  
He didn't clean Brendon's cum out of his ass.  
"Tylerrrr?" Josh called, following Tyler up the stairs.  
Tyler was sitting on the bed, legs crossed, face red.  
"What's gotten into you?" Josh raised an eyebrow, pulling off his shirt.  
"Noth-Nothing."  
"Hmm." Josh just walked to Tyler and picked him up, placing him on his lap and kissing him passionately.  
"MmphJ-oshh." Tyler moaned into the kiss, breaking it for a split second to toss his shirt off as well.  
Josh began grinding on him, earning a moan.  
"You nice and horny for daddy, baby boy?"  
Tyler just nodded and bit his lip.  
Josh took Tyler's jeans and briefs off slow, exposing his semi-hard dick.  
"What's this..?" Josh turned Tyler over and saw the cum leaking out of his ass.  
Tyler had his head down, tears falling.  
Regret hit him like a ton of bricks.  
"Did you fuck someone else tonight?"  
"Josh I-"  
"Fucking answer me, Tyler, yes or no, did you fuck someone else tonight?"  
"..Y-Yes."  
Josh stood abruptly, pure anger in his eyes.  
"You fucking slut. Because I want to go out one night you think it's okay to just cheat?"  
"Daddy, I'm sorr-"  
"My name is Josh, Tyler."  
Tyler's lip quivered and more tears fell. He was sitting on the bed, legs crossed.  
"Are you gonna leave m-me?" He sobbed.  
"Oh, no, I'm not gonna leave you. I'm just gonna make you wish you'd never even _thought _about cheating."__  
Josh went to the toy drawer and snapped at Tyler to lay on his back.  
He came to Tyler holding rope and handcuffs.  
"J-Josh..?"  
"Shh, precious." Josh grinned and handcuffed Tyler's hands to the headboard, tied his feet to the end of the bedframe, and he shoved an unusually large plug into him.  
"Is this..mphh..!" Tyler started to speak but a ball gag was strapped around his face, muffling his words.  
A cock ring was slipped over his now hard dick and he whimpered.  
Josh pulled a tiny remote out of his pocket and pressed a button, which turned the vibrator plug on, hitting Tyler fast and making him arch his back.  
Josh got a new collar and leash, both of which made of thick black leather, and put it on Tyler, yanking on it a couple times for good measure.  
Next came a belt, paddle, and whip.  
Tyler's eyes widened and he tried to thrash, tears falling hot and fast.  
"Now, now, precious, what did I say? I was gonna make you regret this more than you already do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if I just accidentally kidnapped Tyjo and Jish  
> and just accidentally drugged them  
> and just accidentally had se-  
> I mean  
> got autographs


	24. Going Too Fast, Fast, Save Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw  
> poor baby Tyjo  
> #RespectForTylerJoseph  
> How about like  
> They don't go to England anymore  
> Since like  
> Everytime they go either Jish or Ty got ripped to shreds  
> Hnnng  
> Stop hurting my husbands please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo hoo  
> Josh kinda turns a bit evil heh

Tyler shook his head rapidly, tears dampening the bed.  
Josh smiled, straddling Tyler and tracing a finger up his abs.  
"Do you think you deserve this, baby boy?"  
Tyler squeezed his eyes shut, biting on the gag.  
"Yes or no, Tyler?"  
Tyler shook his head again, sniffling.  
"Bullshit." Josh slapped Tyler across the face and stood, grabbing the belt.  
Tyler panted, chest rising and falling rapidly.  
A red mark painted his left cheek, already turning purple.  
"I'm gonna untie your feet, alright precious?" Josh did as he said and flipped Tyler over gently.  
"Was it worth it, baby?"  
Tyler choked on a sob, shaking his head slowly.  
Josh raised the belt and brought it down hard on Tyler's ass, earning a gasp.  
Tyler tried to arch his back but just ended up sticking his ass in the air even more than it was.  
"You liking this, little slut?"  
Tyler nodded, starting to low-key grind into the comforter for friction.  
He let out a soft moan and Josh stopped mid-smack.  
He grinned.  
"Getting a little friction from the bed, hmm?"  
Tyler stopped, his eyes widening.  
Josh snorted and grabbed Tyler's leash, yanking his head back.  
Tyler yelped and heard Josh hiss in his ear,  
"You can fucking sit here without me then." Josh flipped Tyler back around and tied his feet back apart.  
Tyler's cock was rock-hard, pre-cum nearly soaking the sheets.  
He whimpered and tried to turn around, and Josh smiled.  
"Have fun, princess."  
He left the room and locked the door behind him.  
Tyler cried, bucking and thrasing around.  
His cock was aching, his throat dry, and his ass was really fucking sore.  
The vibrator plug kept sending waves of pleasure up Tyler's spine and he felt it get more intense, as Josh was teasing him downstairs.  
He continuously moaned, biting the gag and bucking his hips up.  
_"Was it worth it, baby?" ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST WANT TO LICK UP JOSH'S ABS  
> SO  
> SO BAD  
> FUCKING JUST TO HEAR HIM MOAN WOULD MAKE ME MELT INTO A PUDDLE OF FUCKING NOTHING


	25. You'll Never Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING LICK ME TYLER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU

After a hour a pure and utter torture Josh came back upstairs to find his kitten a mess, panting and moaning, his face bright red and tears falling.   
"Little uncomfortable?"   
Tyler nodded quickly, his wrists rubbing against the cuffs, making them a light shade of purple.   
"I'm going to take your gag out, and you're going to suck me off, all right slut? And if you say a word I will bring the belt back out." Josh whispered in Tyler's ear, tracing his index finger up Tyler's cock.   
Tyler whimpered and nodded, bucking his hips up once again.   
Josh removed the gag and slowly took his clothes off, making Tyler bite his lip to suppress a moan.   
Josh straddled him, his hard cock right in Tyler's face.   
He looked up at Josh, who just nodded.   
Tyler opened his mouth and took Josh in, sighing around his dick and sucking hard, like a kitten being fed.   
"Fuck, missed that pretty little whore mouth." Josh moaned, gripping Tyler's hair.   
He pulled away just as he was about to cum, leaving Tyler with puffy red lips and no satisfaction.   
"You thought I was going to let you swallow my cum that easily?" Josh laughed, tying a cloth gag around Tyler's face, making it a little easier for him to close his mouth.   
He wrapped one hand around Tyler's dick but did nothing else, causing the brunette to thrash and buck his hips wildly, trying to get more from Josh.   
One stroke.   
Tyler's eyes rolled back and he made the most pornographic noise Josh had ever heard.   
"So desperate." He whispered, licking up Tyler's shaft.   
Tyler whined and bit down hard on the gag, the vibrator plug still running at maximum capacity.   
"Do you wanna cum, baby boy?"   
Tyler never nodded faster.   
Josh let go of Tyler's cock and hissed,   
"You shouldn't have cheated then."   
Josh stood to leave but Tyler made a muffled 'wait!' noise.   
Josh pulled the gag down and Tyler gasped,   
"I-I just wanted t-o get you-your attention." He stuttered, still panting.   
Josh smiled sweetly.   
"You did, did you? Well you got it all right."   
Josh went back to Tyler's cock, taking him in and sucking hard, making it even worse for Tyler since he couldn't cum.   
He moaned, mouth open and eyes shut, bucking up until he felt his dick hit the back of Josh's throat.   
Tyler had never felt so much pleasure in a blow job before.   
"P-Please, let me c-um." He groaned, chest heaving.   
Josh pulled off and smacked Tyler again, pulling on his leash so that they were face-to-face.   
"Did I fucking say you could speak, whore?"   
Josh stood and grabbed the paddle, flipping Tyler over roughly.   
"N-More p-please I-" Tyler was cut off when Josh brought the paddle down, and he stuffed his face into a pillow to muffle his scream.   
The plug was on his prostate and was going nowhere anytime soon.   
Repeatedly Josh beat Tyler's ass until it was bleeding and Tyler's eyesight was blurry from crying and pleasure.   
Josh cleaned the blood with his tongue, even going as far as sticking it in Tyler's hole underneath the plug.   
"FUCK." Tyler yelled into the pillow, his wrists too becoming bloody from the cuffs.   
Tyler tried holding back moans as Josh painfully, as slowly as he could, ate him out.   
He felt Josh's tongue explore every corner and Tyler's cock hurt so bad, not even dripping pre-cum, just aching.   
The need to cum kept hitting Tyler in forms of stomach pains and cramps.   
"J-J-osh." Tyler moaned, clenching his fists.   
Josh's hand came around and patted Tyler's belly.   
He pulled out for a split second, climbing upwards to whisper in Tyler's ear,   
"Does it hurt, baby?"   
Tyler sniffled and nodded, half-heartedly bucking his ass up since Josh's clothed erection was right on his ass.   
"Do you think you deserve to cum?"   
Tyler just shook his head, more tears falling.   
"Daddy's going to go get your new outfit, then we'll see if you are good enough to cum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST FUCKING LICK ME


	26. Under My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING INTERNET FUCK YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWICE IVE HAD TO RESTART THIS DAMN CHAPTER  
> HEY INTERNET HOW ABOUT YOU STOP FUCKING TURNING OFF RIGHT WHEN I GO TO SAVE MY SHIT THX

Josh climbed off Tyler and brought back a small bag.  
"Daddy bought you some pretty things for a time like this."  
He pulled out pure black thigh-highs, clipped to matching lace panties, along with black lingerie that fell at the waist, and stunning black heels that made Tyler's breath hitch.  
"You like them, baby?"  
Tyler nodded, eyes wide.  
"Go get pretty for daddy. And if you touch yourself daddy _will _get the whip."__  
"C-Can I ta-ke the plug o-out?"  
"Yes. I'll take it out. Turn around, precious."  
Josh took the plug out and Tyler sighed at the release his poor ass felt.  
Tyler padded quietly into the bathroom, pulling everything on and fixing his hair.  
He added a bit of deep red lipstick, black eyeliner and eyeshadow just for an extra touch.  
Tyler walked out and he could almost see Josh's dick twitch within his jeans.  
"Do you like it daddy?" He asked in a small voice.  
"I do, a lot, princess, c'mere." Josh pulled on Tyler's leash and had him straddle him, Josh's thumbs tracing Tyler's jawline.  
"So beautiful, baby. Why'd you want to turn against daddy?"  
"I just wanted y-your attention daddy, I didn't m-mean to."  
"But you liked it didn't you?"  
Tyler looked down.  
Josh yanked on his collar, forcing him to look the drummer in the eyes.  
"Didn't you?"  
Tyler swallowed hard.  
"..Y-Yes daddy." He mewled in a quiet voice.  
"Fucking slut." Josh slapped Tyler once more and stood, placing the sniffling brunette on the bed.  
"Who do you belong to, Tyler?"  
"Y-You daddy." Tyler choked out, holding his cheek.  
"That's right. Me and only me."  
Tyler nodded in agreement, tears starting to make his eyeliner bleed.  
"Touch yourself."  
Tyler sat up slowly and swallowed, pulling his panties down until his achingly hard cock sprang up.  
"With the ring."  
Tyler started to slowly jerk himself off, moaning Josh's name.  
"So good, baby, doing so good." Josh praised, climbing behind Tyler and sticking a couple fingers in.  
Tyler let out a loud moan and began bouncing on Josh's fingers, his strokes getting faster and sloppier.  
"Hold on, princess." Tyler saw Josh open a bottle of lube and squeeze a fair amount onto his hand, slicking it up to the wrist.  
Slowly, starting with four fingers, Josh started to slip his entire hand into Tyler.  
"J-oshh." He moaned, bouncing once again on Josh's now fisted hand.  
"Cum." Was all Tyler could make out. His vision was blurring from the pure ecstasy he was feeling and Josh nodded.  
"Cum for daddy, little slut."  
Tyler ripped the cock ring off and scream-moaned, cumming the hardest he ever had, twice as much as usual, white covering the sheets.  
He sighed and rode out the rest of his orgasm on Josh's fist.  
"Feel better, baby boy?"  
Tyler just nodded.  
"Mm. That's good. Because it'll make up for what's coming."  
Josh pulled his hand out and slipped the cock ring back on Tyler, pulled his panties back up, retied the ball gag, and cuffed him back to the bed, his legs spread apart.  
"Time for the real fun, precious." Josh slid the whip between his hands and Tyler whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FRENCH FRIES


	27. Never Let You Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp   
> Here's what we've all been waiting for
> 
> hnnn I tried to to cliff hang you guys but I-
> 
>  
> 
> Ah  
> My husbands   
> They  
> They're fucking each other   
> okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SET ME FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE(Josh Dun!)EEEEEEEEEEEE

Tyler's eyes widened.   
"I didn't want to use this, baby, but you've been a bad little kitten.." Josh smiled devilishly and turned Tyler over carefully, bending his knees.   
Tyler was already crying, his eyes now shut and his ass right in the air, vulnerable and raw.   
"Sorry, baby, daddy's gotta punish bad boys." Josh whispered in Tyler's ear, his finger tracing the outling of the brunette's hole.   
A muffled sob came from behind the gag and Josh kissed Tyler's cheek, standing back up and raising the whip.   
Tyler bit down as hard as he could on the gag and prepared himself for the lashes to come.   
Josh brought the whip down, creating a searing red mark on Tyler's already sore ass.   
Tyler threw his head back and tried to scream, only making a weak moan.   
Over and over Josh whipped Tyler's ass, even going as far down as his thighs, the thigh-highs somewhat numbing the pain.   
Blood was running down Tyler's legs, thick and sticky.   
"1 more, precious." Josh brought the whip down one last time and Tyler half moaned, half screamed as it sliced into his skin.   
"You did you good, baby, so good." Josh kissed Tyler sweetly on the cheek, licking up a warm tear that had just fallen.   
Tyler choked back sobs, his knees shaking.  
Josh sat behind him and began licking the wounds clean, once in a while sticking his tongue into Tyler, earning a moan.   
"Taste so good, kitten." Josh eventually just went back to eating Tyler out, his tongue doing miracles to the brunette.   
Tyler felt his cock become hard again, poking his stomach and dripping pre-cum.   
He clenched his fists when Josh got deeper, licking up everything inside him.   
Josh pulled out of Tyler and untied the gag.   
"Missed your voice, precious. You feel okay?"   
Tyler paused for a moment, then burst back into tears.   
"NO DADDY I'm NOT okay my ass hurts bad and I just want to cum and have you fuck me and I want to swallow your cum and I want _you _Josh I want you no one else you're my daddy, you're my master pleassee." He mewled, sobbing.__  
Josh shushed him, grabbing Tyler's chin lightly.   
"I know, baby, I know. Daddy'll treat you to your reward later, after a little bit. You did so good, taking everything daddy gave you so well."   
Tyler swallowed a sob.   
"T-Thank you daddy."   
"So beautiful." Josh whispered, giving Tyler a sweet kiss before untying his feet, leaving the handcuffs on and flipping him over   
"So hard for daddy." Josh's fingers danced up to Tyler's hard cock, giving it a lazy stroke.   
Tyler bucked his hips into Josh's hand, moaning, then wincing.  
"Daddy my ass." Tyler whimpered, shifting uncomfortably.   
"Sorry baby. Daddy'll get you all fixed up, mmk? As long as you've learned your lesson."   
"I did, daddy, I did, no one but you fucks my tight little ass."   
"That's right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH FUCKING LICK ME RIGHT NOW


	28. Your Love's A Fucking Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking about doing some rape roleplay 
> 
> Mmhm   
> Yum  
> Fuck school  
> Just fuck it   
> Right in the ass 
> 
>  
> 
> My friend told me yesterday that he hopes I fall on Josh's dick and that it goes straight into my ass with no lube because, 'My ass don't deserve no lube' 
> 
> I TOOK MY PHONE BACK FROM HIM HE WAS LOOKING THROUGH MY SHIT   
> I WAS LIKE DAMN   
> I MEAN I WOULDNT MIND IT ROUGH  
> BUT  
>  D A M N   
> Anyways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f  
> Fuck  
> I think for a girl who has never seen a dick or had sex  
> I'm pretty good at this 
> 
>  
> 
> *Fucking forever alone*

Josh kissed the tip of Tyler's cock, earning a small moan.   
"Daddyy." Tyler mewled, wriggling as best he could.   
"Okay, okay. Daddy'll suck his little whore off then I'll fix you up, mmk kitten?"   
Tyler nodded.   
Josh slowly slipped the cock ring off, taking Tyler in completely and sucking lazily, his tongue working it's magic on the small brunette's length.   
"F-Fuck, Joshy." Tyler breathed, his chest heaving.   
Josh started sucking harder, Tyler feeling the familiar tightness in his stomach.   
"Daddy, Mmgonna-" Tyler slurred, cumming fast into Josh's mouth.   
He pulled off and climbed on top of Tyler, pushing his cum into his own mouth.   
Tyler swallowed and let Josh explore his mouth before he got up, grabbing the key to the handcuffs and unlocking Tyler.   
"Gonna take a bath, okay precious?"   
"'Kay daddy." Tyler laid on the bed while Josh ran a bath, poking his tummy and giggling.   
"Are you tickling yourself?" Josh called, smiling.   
"Maybe." Tyler stuck one leg in the air dramatically, his clothed foot pointing towards Josh.   
"Silly kitten." Josh came back and picked Tyler up like a child, setting him on the counter and undressing him.   
"Now your turn, daddy." Tyler unbuttoned Josh's jeans and slipped them off, pulling his boxers with them.   
Josh smirked when he saw Tyler's eyes flick between his face and dick.   
"No more tonight, princess. You have to heal up before daddy can fuck that pretty ass again."   
Tyler stuck his lip out, nuzzling into Josh's neck.   
"As long as you'll still fuck me daddy."   
"'Course I will, kitten." Josh lowered them into the bath, sighing around the water.   
"I love taking baths with you Joshy."   
"I love you, princess."   
"I love you too Joshy." Tyler sat on Josh's lap, tracing his chiseled torso with a finger.   
"Are you hard again, Tyler?"   
Tyler bit his lip. Their cocks were dangerously close to each other, so yes, of course Tyler would get hard again.   
"Maybe.."   
Josh mocked irritation.   
"Tyler..We can't have bath sex. Last time we did that there were bubbles everywhere and you got soap in your eyes. Shower sex only."   
Tyler rolled his eyes dramatically.   
"But dadddyyyyyy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK ME RIGHT IN THE ASS JOSH FUCKING TYLER TOO JUST FUCKING RIP MY ASS   
> FUCK   
> AHHHHHHHHH  
> THEYRE SO FUCKING HOT JESUS FUCK AAAGGHHHHHHHHHHH  
> IF I KEEP LOOKING AT SHIRTLES PICS OF JOSH DURING SCHOOL IM GONNA GET MY ASS BEAT DAMMIT   
> FUUUUUCK  
> Fucking tiny chapters fucking chicken nuggets fucking school fucking Tyler Joseph I fucking love him god damn it


	29. I've Never So Adored You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck holy shit 4000 hits   
> well damn  
> thank you   
> i love you people   
> reading my shitty writing lmao   
> I'm motivated by your feedback so whooooooooooohoooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well enough sappy stuff lets get fucking

"Can't we just get in the shower then?" Tyler began to grind slowly on Josh, making the red-haired drummer hard once more.   
"Tyler, your ass can't take it, sweetheart, you'll be in so much pain."   
Tyler pouted, his arms draped around Josh's neck.   
"I don't care, I want shower sex. We haven't had it in for _everrrrr _."__  
Josh sighed, his thumbs fitting into the divots on Tyler's hips.   
"Okay, baby, whatever you say."   
Tyler grinned, letting Josh carefully climb out of the tub and step into the shower, setting Tyler down and turning it on.   
After finding a comfortable temperature, Josh turned and was pushed against one of the walls, Tyler's hard cock rubbing on his.   
"Jesus f-fuck Tyler." Josh moaned, grabbing Tyler's hips and making his thrusts more steady.   
"So horny daddy, just want your cock." Tyler breathed, his hands finding it's way to Josh's dick, thumbing the slit and stroking it slowly.   
"Fuck baby daddy's gonna cum unless you stop." Tyler immediately stopped and dropped to his knees, taking Josh in like a pro, his tongue licking off drops of water.   
Josh's fingers tangled in Tyler's now wet brown hair, bobbing his head back and forth, his cock hitting the back of his kitten's throat each time.   
"Ready baby?" Josh breathed, his chest falling and rising fast.   
Tyler tried his best to nod and Josh came in his mouth. Tyler swallowed it all and stuck his tongue in Josh's mouth, letting his boyfriend taste himself.   
"Fucking now daddy please." Tyler was so overwhelmed by the pleasure washing over him his vision was blurry and full sentences were out of the picture.   
He started to grind against Josh again, making his daddy hard.   
"Daddy's gonna run out of cum if you keep sucking it all." Josh joked, biting his lip and turning Tyler around slowly, his cock right at his entrance.   
"Daddy please." Tyler begged, water falling into his eyes from his hair.   
Josh let the warm water lubricate his cock as much as possible before pushing into Tyler slowly, earning a loud moan.   
"fuCK JOSH OH MY GOD." Tyler threw his head back and his eyes were wide, tears mixing with shower water.   
Josh kissed Tyler's shoulder and started thrusting faster, giving little grunts with each one.   
Tyler's whip lashes had reopend, blood starting to mingle with the rest of the combination.   
Josh gave one last hard thrust and came into Tyler, the brunette sniffling and turning back around to fall into Josh's arms.   
"Ithurtsso bad daddy hurts sobad." He cried, nuzzling into Josh's neck.   
"You wanted it, precious. Was it worth the pain?"   
Tyler nodded.   
"Anything is worth having your cock in my tight ass daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope when I meet Josh the first thing I DONT say is 'I hope you like anal' 
> 
>  
> 
> I would fucking die   
> unless he said yes   
> and tyler like looked super embarrassed   
> I WOULD FUCKING DIE JESUS FUCK   
> JOSHLER CONFIRMED LMAO
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ahahahaha im so lonely fuck me in the ass Tyler


	30. No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well damn 30 chapters   
> Well damn   
> I mean   
> wow   
> all riiiiight   
> Time for rape roleplay bc I really like rape roleplay 
> 
>  
> 
> like 
> 
> a lot   
> well shit im kind of gross lmaoooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOOHOOOOO TYLER JOSEPH FUCKIN LICK ME OR HIT ME OR SLAP ME I DONT GIVE A DAMNNN

"Can I cum now daddy?" Tyler whimpered, shifting uncomfortably.   
Josh thought for a moment, then dropped his his knees, Tyler's cock at eye level.  
"Now you can, precious."   
Tyler let out a sort of moaning sigh and stroked himself twice before cumming on Josh's face, decorating it with white.   
Josh stood back up and licked his lips, letting Tyler clean the rest of his cum off with his tongue.   
"Can we go to bed now daddy?" Tyler licked the last stripe of cum from Josh's cheek and nuzzled into his chest.   
"Of course baby. But we didn't really get clean, sweetheart."   
"Tomorrow." Tyler mumbled sleepily.   
Josh carried Tyler back into the bedroom, laying him down and dressing him in a pair of bright pink panties, thigh-highs, and an old tshirt.   
Tyler was already asleep by the time Josh pulled the blankets over both of them, snoring lightly.   
Josh kissed the top of Tyler's head and the brunette snuggled into Josh's figure, his breathing slow and steady.   
"My little princess." Josh mumbled before falling asleep. 

The next morning Tyler rolled over, completely sideways, one arm sprawled above Josh's head, while the other was going the opposite direction. One leg was on Josh's chest, but when Tyler had moved, his other leg made direct contact with Josh's face.   
"Ouch, Tyler, what're you doing..?" He said groggily, rubbing his nose.   
Tyler woke up to Josh's voice, sitting up slowly, his eyes barely open.   
"Wha..t?" He mumbled, yawning.   
"You kicked me in the face, Ty."   
"Sorree Joshy."   
"It's fine, baby. Gonna go take a shower. Be right back." Josh kissed Tyler's cheek and got up, stretching.   
Tyler laid on his tummy while Josh was showering, watching some random game show and giggling at the answers given.   
"Okay, baby boy, your turn." Josh came out wearing a towel, water still dripping from his chest.   
"Joshyyyyy why don't you dry off all the way?" Tyler whined, rolling halfway off the bed and nearly falling.   
"Tyler, we've talked about this too many times. Go get in the shower, sweetheart."   
"Fiiiiine." Tyler let himself roll off the bed and he stood, wincing a bit and rubbing his ass.   
"Sore?"   
Tyler nodded, limping into the bathroom.   
After a very lonely shower, Tyler came out and saw that Josh wasn't in the bedroom. He dressed quickly and started looking for him.   
"Josh? Joshyyy?" Tyler called, walking down the steps and into the kitchen, where he found Josh making an extraordinary breakfast.   
"Oh my god, Josh, since when do you cook?" He asked, slipping his hands into the back pockets of Josh's jeans.   
"Since I had to feed a picky little kitten named Tyler."   
"Hmm. Tyler. Doesn't ring a bell. Can you tell me about him?"   
"Of course. He's kind, and sweet, and the best rapper, singer, piano and ukulele player I've ever seen. He's really good at making any situation happy and he's damn good at giving blowjobs. Not in that order, but you catch my drift. He's the best boyfriend I could ever ask for and he knows how to make me smile or moan anytime of the day." Josh finished, flipping one of the omelets in the pan he was holding.   
"Josh, you really think of me like that?" Tyler sniffed, smiling.   
"Of course, baby. You're my whole world."   
"I love you so much, Joshua Dun."   
"I love you too, Tyler Joseph." Tyler spun Josh around and kissed him sweetly.   
His lips always tasted like peaches and Redbull, not a bad combo to be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck chicken fucking nuggets jesus fucking christ fuck 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> emotions


	31. A Mouth Full Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OLAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PANTENE

"So, what're we gonna do today?" Tyler was sitting on the counter, picking at an omelet with bacon.   
"Anything you want." Josh leaned across the counter and rubbed his nose against Tyler's, stealing a piece of bacon.   
"Hey!" Tyler looked up and pouted, his arms crossed.   
"I made it, I can make you more, princess pout." Josh laughed, scrunching up his nose and making a mock angry face.   
"Fiine." Tyler layed down on the counter and sighed, studying his fingers.   
"Can we try something new tonight?"   
"What d'you mean? Like sex?"   
"Yeah."   
"Is your ass even okay for it?"   
"I'm _fine _Josh, it's already starting to scar up."__  
Tyler paused, setting down his fork.   
"I want you to rape me."   
Josh nearly choked on his orange juice.   
"Y-You whAT?"   
"Like, roleplay, y'know? Just rape."   
Josh shook his head.   
"Baby, I could never hurt you like that."   
"You did when I cheated."   
"That was because I had a good reason, honey. I can't hurt you just because."   
Tyler looked sullen.   
"Okay, I mean i-it's fine, it was a dumb idea anyways. Thanks for the breakfast, it was great." Tyler slid off the counter and gave Josh a peck on the cheek, heading back upstairs.   
Josh sighed.   
"If it's rape you want, then it's rape you'll get, baby boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK SMALL CHAPTERS FUCKING FUCK CHICKEN NUGGETS


	32. Got You Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH BOI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doot doo doot doo doot dooo

The rest of the day was pretty normal, snuggling on the couch and marathoning Netflix, (Without the chill because Josh said no) but Tyler felt like Josh was up to something he didn't know about..  
"Oh, look at that. It's already 12."  
Tyler nodded slowly.  
"Yeah, and?"  
"I think I'm gonna go to bed."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I'm kind of tired." Josh got up and walked up the stairs faster than usual, sending mixed signals to Tyler.  
He stood cautiously, walking upstairs and finding Josh to be nowhere in sight.  
A hand trapped Tyler's mouth and his eyes widened.  
"We're gonna do this my way or you won't see the light of day again." Josh's voice hissed in his ear.  
Tyler immediately caught on and fell into his role.  
He kept quiet until Josh guided him into the bedroom and threw him on the bed.  
"Please don't, please." He begged, cowering away from Josh, who threw his shirt off and was unbuckling his belt.  
Josh leaned over Tyler, his hands locking around the smaller one's throat.  
Tyler clawed and scratched at Josh's hands, kicking and thrashing around.  
One kick caught Josh in the ribs and he cursed, slapping Tyler across the face.  
"Wanna play dirty, hm?" Josh let go of Tyler's neck and gripped his hair, pulling it back until he was forced to look his 'captor' in the eyes.  
"Please.." Tyler sobbed, tears now falling.  
Josh threw Tyler back down and took his jeans and boxers off, revealing his hard cock.  
He dragged Tyler to his knees, forcing his cock into the smaller one's face.  
"Please, no, please." Tyler pleaded, keeping his mouth tightly shut, Josh's cock dripping pre-cum onto his lips.  
"Suck, you little whore or I will make your life a living _hell _." Josh pulled Tyler's hair, causing him to yelp, and it gave him just enough time to shove his dick into Tyler's mouth.__  
Somehow Tyler managed to 'turn' his gag reflex back on, which impressed Josh.  
Apparently Tyler really liked rape roleplay.  
So there he was, tears falling from his shut eyes, gagging on Josh's cock each time it hit the back of his throat.  
"Look at me while I fuck that pretty mouth."  
Josh hissed, yanking Tyler's hair and forcing him to look straight in his eyes.  
Josh came soon after and Tyler unlatched, coughing and sputtering cum and saliva onto the floor.  
He sat up, white covering his lips and dripping onto the carpet, face red, eyes puffy.  
Josh grinned.  
"Get on the bed, slut."  
Tyler stayed where he was, backed against the headboard, shaking.  
"Do I need to repeat myself?" A blow was landed against Tyler's already sore cheek.  
Tyler scrambled cowardly onto the bed, his eye beginning to turn purple.  
"Take off your clothes."  
Tyler hesitated.  
Josh raised his hand for another hit but Tyler threw his shirt off, shakily undoing his jeans and sliding them off until he was only in his boxers.  
Josh walked next to Tyler and his hand went down the front of his boxers, wrapping around his now hard cock.  
"Getting hard over me? Fucking whore." Josh whispered, only earning a sob.  
He forced Tyler to suck on three fingers, pulling his boxers down and sticking them into Tyler, who threw his head back and tried not to moan.  
"Time for the fun part, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING BUBBLES  
> ARGH BUBBLES  
> GODDAMN BUBBLES


	33. Anything For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY GOT TO EAT CHICKEN NUGGETS  
> FUCK I AM SO HAPPY IM GONNA CRY FUCK 
> 
>  
> 
> FUCKING CHICKEN NUGGETS I LOVE YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
>  
> 
> FUCK

Tyler groaned, choking on a sob and gripping the bedsheets. Josh was scissoring his fingers and each time it sent waves of pleasure up Tyler's spine.   
"P-Please..!" Tyler cried, tear streaks on his innocent face.   
Josh smiled, sliding his fingers out of Tyler and kissing his shoulder.   
"It only gets better from here, sweetheart."   
Tyler hung his head.   
Josh lined himself up with Tyler, only giving the brunette one last chance at a plea before slamming into him hard, earning a cry.   
Josh wasted no time to make his thrusts hard and fast, rocking Tyler's hips in sync.   
"How does it feel, slut?"  
Tyler shook his head, gritting his teeth and letting out a half moan, half sob.   
"I said, _how does it feel _, you little whore?" Josh tightened his grip on Tyler's thighs, making him cry out.__  
"N-No more..please..p-please no..m-" Tyler sobbed, moaning when Josh hit right on his prostate.   
"Gonna make you cum to my dick, slut."   
Tyler shut his eyes, tears, spit, and cum drying on his face.   
"Please n-no please..! H-have mercy.."   
Josh ignored Tyler's plead and gave one last thrust, hitting Tyler hard on his prostate and making him cry out, cumming all over himself. Josh then came in him, filling Tyler up to the brim with his seed.   
Josh pulled out and picked Tyler up, kissing him sweetly and rubbing his cheek with his thumb.   
"Was that okay, baby boy?"   
Tyler was still sobbing, but he nodded.   
"Tyler, are you all right, princess?"   
"Y-Yeah. Thank you Joshy." Tyler wiped his face, nuzzling into Josh's neck.   
"Can we roleplay more sometime? I wanna try all of them."   
"Of course. As long as I don't have to make you cry anymore."   
"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP CUSSING
> 
>  
> 
> JESUS FUCKING HELL STOP  
> AAAAAAAAAA  
> DEDICATED TO MY DAUGHTER IF YOU READ THIS A HA TELL ME 
> 
>  
> 
> AAAAAA SHORT CHAPTER DAMMN ITTTT


	34. Don't Take A Step Out Of Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wELL FUCK   
> THIS MIGHT BE THE END OF THIS SINFUL SERIES 
> 
>  
> 
> I MEAN   
> IM OUT OF IDEAS GUYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAaaaaaAAAAa

"Ty, are you sure you're okay?" Josh was throwing on a shirt, the water from the shower he took making it stick.   
"Yeah, I'm fine." Tyler toweled his hair off and grabbed a pair of boxers, sweats and a tshirt.   
Josh raised his eyebrow but shrugged.   
Tyler quietly crawled into bed, snuggling under the covers.   
Josh frowned and curved his body around Tyler's underneath the covers.   
"Baby, what did I do? Did I do something wrong?" Josh whispered, kissing Tyler's cheek softly.   
"You just kinda scared me, that's all." Tyler mumbled.   
"I'm sorry, Tyler."   
"S'okay daddy."   
Josh got up to turn the light off and Tyler was already asleep by the time he was back in bed.   
"I love you, Tyler." Josh muttered, running his fingers through the best singer, rapper, ukulele and piano player, and most of all, boyfriend, in the world's hair.   
"I love you too Josh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCCCVCLKKK NOOO   
> KILL ME IM SO SORRY   
> IM SO SORRY 
> 
> I NEED IDEAS I MEAN FUCK


	35. Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAAAAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaAAA

"I'll be back in a couple hours, all right? It's just one interview. Call me if anything happens, and for god sake Tyler, do NOT call or text me when you're horny, or I _will _get the whip out again." Josh was checking his phone, Tyler wrapped around his torso like a koala.__  
"Please don't leave me Joshy I don't want you to go.." He whined.  
Josh sighed, prying Tyler off of him.  
"Tyler, just do what I told you to and everything will be okay."  
"Fine.."  
"I love you."  
"Love you too." Tyler mumbled, tromping up the stairs as Josh opened the front door and left.  
Tyler flopped on the bed and rolled over, whining.  
"Don't wannnnaa put a toy in me I want YOU daddy." He muttered, sitting up and grabbing the outfit Josh had laid out for him.  
All black, with thigh high heeled leather boots, accompanied with a leather mask that had a zipper over the mouth and a ball gag for when Josh got home.  
Tyler stuck the plug Josh gave him into himself, letting out a moan.  
He positioned himself on the bed, fixing his lingerie and panties accordingly. 

After binge watching all the shows he could on Netflix, a loud boom was heard outside.  
Tyler jumped, looking out the window. It was pouring outside, lightning and thunder raging.  
He shrugged and went back to Sex In The City.  
Until one big boom sounded and everything was dark.  
Tyler sat up quick, his eyes wide and adjusting slowly to the darkness.  
He groped for his phone, dialing Josh fast.  
"What is it Tyler?"  
"J-Joshy? It's-its dark, and there are no lights, the power went out what do I do??" He whimpered, close to tears.  
Tyler hated the dark more than anything, but mostly of what was IN the dark.  
"I know, baby. I'm trying to get home, I really am, but there's a bunch of traffic and I just-I'm trying Tyler."  
"Daddy I'm scared."  
"I know honey, just stay put. I'll be home soon." Josh sighed.  
"No daddy don't leave me..!"  
"Tyler.."  
"P-please daddy!"  
You could almost see Josh smile through the phone.  
"All right. I'll stay here baby."  
"T-thank you daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck


	36. Bright Sunshiny Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awwwww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> achooo

"Are you okay now, baby boy?"  
"As long as I can hear your voice daddy." Tyler's voice was shaky, and his eyes flicked between the 'monsters' he saw in the bedroom.  
"Did you put everything on that I laid out for you? Kept the mask and gag off until I get home? Because I am not putting this off just because of some rain."  
"Y-Yes daddy." Tyler quivered.   
"Good. Now what I want you to do-STAY IN YOUR OWN FUCKING LANE ASSHOLE-is go to the toy drawer and get the beads, all right baby boy?" Josh could be heard shouting more profanities at cars beside him, and Tyler giggled.   
"Okay daddy."   
"Use the light from your phone-GOD DAMN-"   
Tyler used the flashlight from his phone to find the toy drawer, taking out the anal beads and retreating back to the bed quickly.   
"I got them daddy."   
"Good job baby, now use them good, all right? Daddy wants to hear your moans."   
Tyler nodded. "Okay daddy."   
He pulled down his panties, inserting the beads slowly into himself, letting out a long moan.   
"Josh-h." Tyler hissed as the beads began getting deeper inside him.   
"Doing so good baby, getting daddy nice and hard." Josh breathed as Tyler continued moaning his name.   
"Almost home sweetheart." Was all Josh said before the connection broke, but Tyler didn't notice, he was too busy pleasuring himself with the beads, making them go in and out of his ass repeatedly.   
"J-Josh, need youu." He moaned, eventually just starting to finger himself under the toy.   
Josh raced home, slamming the door open, soaking wet, and ran up the stairs only to hear loud orgasmic moans coming from the bed.   
Josh turned the light on his phone to Tyler, and his knees nearly gave out.   
His kitten was a perfect mess, pre-cum dripping onto his stomach from his achingly hard cock, knuckle deep in himself, anal beads sticking out of his ass.   
"Oh baby boy, you did so good." Josh half-growled, his voice low.   
Tyler just moaned in response.   
Josh shed his soggy clothes fast, taking the toy and fingers out of Tyler's ass before plunging straight into him without warning.   
"d-DADDY..!" Tyler screamed, his nails now digging into Josh's back as he thrusted hard and fast into him.   
Tyler wrapped his legs around Josh's waist, allowing for each thrust to go deeper into him, hitting his prostate every time.   
"Fuck baby gonna cum." Josh mumbled, cumming into Tyler and collapsing on top of him.   
"Sorry daddy, I got so bored I didn't get to give you a show with all my pretty things and-" Josh cut Tyler off, kissing his cheek.   
"You did amazing, baby boy. Now daddy's gonna go fix the lights so I can look you in the eyes when I fuck that pretty little mouth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bless you


	37. Eat, Pray, Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit

"No daddy don't go, please don't go." Tyler whined, wrapping himself around Josh and pulling him down, their cocks rubbing together.  
"Fuck, Tyler." Josh moaned, giving his kitten a sloppy kiss before prying himself off and searching for a pair of shorts on the floor.  
Tyler sat up, pouting.  
"Sorry kitten, daddy has to turn the lights back on in the house so I can see you when I fuck you." Josh found some gym shorts, threw them on, and headed downstairs with his phone light.  
"Touch yourself if you need to, sweetheart."  
Tyler perked up at the chance and wrapped a hand around his cock, slicked up with pre-cum.  
He started slow, stroking himself and moaning Josh's name loud enough so that his daddy could hear him all the way downstairs.  
The lights flicked back on and Tyler heard rapid footsteps up the stairs.  
He was just about to cum when Josh burst in, assessing the situation in just enough time to quickly kneel below Tyler and let him cum on his face.  
Tyler too knelt down on top of Josh, slowly licking the cum off his face.  
"How would you feel if I got my labret piercing back in?" Josh whispered against Tyler lips, his fingers tangled in that fluffy brown hair.  
"I'd like it a lot, Joshy."  
"You could play with it as much as you like."  
Tyler nipped at Josh's nose ring, giggling.  
"It'd be better than your nose, daddy."  
Josh smiled, caressing Tyler's face.  
"I love you so much, Tyler, you know that, right?"  
"I do."  
"I can't wait to hear you say those words."  
Josh mumbled, his eyes locking on Tyler's.  
"What, daddy?"  
"Nothing, princess. Let's get to bed, it's late. Tomorrow we're gonna spend a day with Brendon, is that okay?"  
Tyler seemed to stiffen at Brendon's name.  
"Uh-Yeah, that's fine." Tyler's face became a little redder and he jumped up, flopping onto the bed.  
"Daddy, can you put my jammies on? I'm too tiiiired."  
Josh sat up, giving Tyler a suspicious glance before nodding, getting up and grabbing a pair of cotton candy blue panties with a bow on the front, matching lingerie, along with white thigh-highs and blue kitten ears.  
Tyler kicked his legs happily, sticking his tongue out between his teeth.  
"I love this color, daddy."  
"I know you do, that's why I chose it special _just _for my baby boy." Josh crawled into bed with Tyler, who burrowed under the covers and giggled.__  
"I love you daddy."  
"I love you too, baby boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoomp there it is


	38. You've Stolen My Air Catcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA  
> I FEEL LIKE SHIT BC MY CHAPTERS ARE ALWAYS SUPER SHORT 
> 
> IM FUCKING SORRY I DONT HAVE A LAPTOP AND I LITERALLY POST ALL THIS SHIT ON MOBILE OK SPARE ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking crying

"Tyler."   
"Mmph."   
"Tyyyyyler."   
"Whaaaat..?"   
"Wake up, precious."   
"mmMmmmMMdon'tWANNA."   
A pillow was thrown at Tyler's head and he shot up, eyes squinted and hair wild.   
"Whatd'you waaaant daddy I'm tired."   
Josh snickered from where he was standing, fully dressed.   
"We're going out today, remember?"   
"Don't wanna."   
"I bought you a new dress to wear."   
Tyler jumped up so suddenly he fell right off the bed, landing with a flump.   
"What color is it?"   
"Your favorite."   
"Blue?"  
"Yes, baby boy. It's in the closet."   
Tyler stood quickly, tripping over his feet and bursting into the closet.   
Josh waited about 10 seconds before hearing a squeal of delight.   
"DADDY I LOVE IT SO MUUUCH THANK YOUUU..!" Tyler came running out, tackling Josh with hugs and kisses.   
"Go get pretty and then we'll go, all right?"   
After taking the quickest shower in existence, Tyler slipped on a pair of black panties, then his dress. He applied light make-up, only using a little blush and some eyeliner.   
He added a pair of short black heels and stepped out, fixing a strand of hair.   
"You're so beautiful, baby boy."   
"Thank you Joshy."   
"Let's go." Josh took Tyler's hand in his and they left, narrowly avoiding paparazzi on the way to the 'secret' cafe Brendon told them about.   
Supposedly it was safe from interviewers and cameraman alike, which is why Josh thought it'd be nice to let Tyler dress up. 

The cafe was quite discrete, asking for a password, which Tyler graciously answered. (Milk) They stepped in and were greeted by Brendon, who had shooed away another boy that was hanging on him.   
"Go, Ryan, get something to eat and for god's sake, stop grinding on me, you slut." He called after him.   
"Aw, look who it is. Got all pretty for me, Joseph? Looking mighty fine this afternoon. I can never get Ryan to cross-dress." Brendon winked.   
Tyler blushed, smily sheepishly.   
"Thank you. Josh got this for me just recently."   
He kissed his daddy on the cheek, intertwining their fingers.   
"Anyways, I've got lots of fun planned for today, so you guys sit and I'll get us some food."   
Tyler sat down with Josh, squeezing his hand a little harder.   
"Hey, why're you so nervous, baby? It's just Brendon." Josh whispered in Tyler's ear.   
"It's n-nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONFIDENCE IF YOU WOULD NOT LEAVE THATD BE GREAT I KIND OF NEED YOU TO FUNCTION


	39. Far Too Young To Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA 
> 
> FUCKING LIFE GET OUT OF THE WAY I HAVE FANFICS TO WRITE 
> 
> GOD DAMN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID A PRESENTATION ABOUT TØP AND I EXPLAINED ABOUT WHO BLURRYFACE WAS AND ALL THAT SHIT AND MY CLASS WAS JUST SILENT LIKE 
> 
>  
> 
> 'oh shit thats what that means' 
> 
>  
> 
> GUESS I WONT BE HEARING  
> MY NAMES BLURRYFACE AND I CARE WHAT YOU THINK  
> ANYMORE WHEN I WALK DOWN THE HALLS WITH MY STRESSED OUT BACK PACK
> 
> SO HA TO YOU CLASSMATES  
> GO SUCK A TOE 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> and that has been dumb ass story time with the Salt Queen/Sin Mommy

Josh furrowed his eyebrows at Tyler, giving his hand a little squeeze.  
"Tyler, you look _really _guilty, I mean, like, it shows. Did you do something?" Josh whispered under his breath, pulling away from Tyler as Brendon sat back down, handing them tacos and helping himself to a burger.__  
"Jesus, who died? Ty, you look ready to faint."  
Tyler widened his eyes at Brendon, standing quickly.  
"I'm going to the restroom real fast." He mumbled, shifting past Josh and walking quickly to the bathroom.  
"Daaamn, you thicc, baby."  
"You taken, sweetheart?"  
"Fuck, that ass though."  
"Fuck off, you perverts, he's mine!" Tyler heard Josh yell.  
He ignored the many caterwauls shouted at him, suddenly thinking that this was just a gay bar, not a _cafe _like Brendon had said.__  
Tyler burst through the bathroom door and slumped against it, letting out a sigh.  
Hopefully Brendon won't say anything about last week.  
Right?  
Right.  
Maybe..?  
Tyler assured himself everything was fine and walked back out, his face a little less red.  
"Hey." Josh said when he arrived, giving Tyler a look that told him,  
'I know you're hiding something'  
"H-Hi."  
Tyler sat back down, picking at his food quietly.  
"So Brendon and I were just talking.."  
"Uh-huh.."  
"About relationships."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah. And cheating."  
Tyler's heart started to race.  
"Man, remember that one time you cheated on me? That was awful."  
Brendon suddenly seemed interested in his drink, shooting Tyler 'I told you so' glances.  
"Heh, y-yeah.."  
"You wouldn't do it again, now would you?"  
"N-No! Of course not. I belong with you, Joshy."  
"You wouldn't happen to know about cheating, would you, Brendon?"  
"Uh, well, I might've had some come onto me, cheating on their spouse with me. But nah, I don't cheat on Ryan, without him knowing. Little shit always gets off to my stories." Brendon chuckled.  
"Oh, yeah? Funny. You uh, didn't happen to have anyone 'come onto you' that Friday last week, did you? When we were here? Just curious."  
Brendon froze, his eyes fixated on the ice in his drink, his straw mid-stir.  
"I did it, Josh, I cheated on you with Brendon, I'm _sorry _I didn't mean to, it was just that he was right there and I-" Tyler was cut off when Josh stood.__  
"You _let _him come onto you like that? When you knew I was RIGHT there? And that he was obviously taken?" Josh half-shouted, making Tyler shrink.__  
Brendon stayed nonchalant, taking a sip of his alcohol? Soda? No one knew.  
"Look, sweetheart, he was very horny, torn up after you yelled at him, I just helped out. And you aren't exactly off the hook either, mister. I saw all those guys grinding on you. Drunk as fuck, I'd say."  
Josh gave Tyler a stern look.  
"Get in the car. Now. We're leaving."  
Tyler scrambled up, getting almost pitied looks from the once cat-calling men.  
"And _you _," Josh pointed at Brendon, who gave him a bored look.__  
"Don't fucking touch Tyler ever again."  
"Done." Brendon leaned back and smiled.  
Josh stormed out, opening the car door and slamming it shut, making the already whimpering Tyler shrink down even more.  
"Tyler," Josh made no eye contact. "What the fuck were you thinking when you let yourself get fucked by Brendon Urie?"  
"I just, I-"  
"Doesn't matter. I'll let you explain when we get home. No sex tonight or tomorrow."  
"But dadd-"  
" _Josh. _"__  
Tyler let out a quiet sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaahaaaaaaa  
> help me


	40. Catch My Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELL FUCK I MEAN 
> 
> OK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 40 CHAPTERS FUCK YEA GUYS WHOO HOO

The car ride was silent.  
Josh pulled into his driveway and got out quickly, storming into the house and leaving the door open for Tyler.  
Tyler stood up out of the car and sniffled, his eyes starting to water.  
He fixed his dress and quietly walked into the house, slipping off his heels.  
He padded up the stairs, letting out a tiny sob.  
Josh was sitting on the bed, legs crossed.  
Tyler looked up at him with big eyes, tears threatening to spill.  
"Tyler," Josh began, taking a deep breath.  
"I'll ask this once more. Who do you belong to?"  
Tyler's lips quivered and his eyeliner began to run as tears slipped down his cheeks.  
"Y-You Josh."  
"And why, may I ask, did you let Brendon Urie, a now ex-close friend of ours, fuck you?"  
Tyler wiped away a tear.  
"I-I don't know, Josh, I wanted someone to and h-he was just e-easy."  
Josh pursed his lips, nodding almost sarcastically.  
"Oh, really. So you were _wanting _to cheat on me? With Brendon?"__  
Tyler looked down, sobbing hard.  
"Y-Ye-s."  
"Okay." Josh stood, brushing past Tyler and walking downstairs.  
Tyler was left standing, his face a mess from smeared eyeliner.  
He sat on the bed and cried, letting out quiet mewls and sobs, his knees tucked into his chest.  
"Tyler, come down here." Josh called, his voice flat.  
Tyler wiped his eyes the best he could and stepped downstairs, taking his time.  
Josh was waiting at the bottom, arms crossed.  
"Hello Tyler."  
"Hi dad-Josh." Tyler squeaked, his voice tiny.  
"Are you sorry for what you did?"  
Tyler let out a loud sob, putting his hand over his mouth.  
"y-YES daddy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I was being a dumb slut and I'm a fucking whore and I don't desrve you daddy I don't deserve your gentle touches and your snuggles and your big cock I don't deserve ANY of it because I'm a fucking _whore _."__  
Josh smiled.  
"Come here."  
Tyler fell into Josh's arms, nuzzling into him and crying into his chest.  
"You deserve everything I give you because you're my little kitten and I love you, Tyler."  
"But I cheated daddy I cheated and good kittens don't cheat on their daddys." Tyler whimpered.  
"Everyone makes mistakes, baby. But you have to promise me you won't do it again."  
"I promise daddy."  
Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh, fitting his hands into the back pockets of Josh's jeans.  
"Does that mean we can still fuck, daddy?"  
"No. I meant what I said about tonight and tomorrow. But that doesn't mean daddy can't tease you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so fucking lonely 
> 
> aLSO CANCER  
> THE COVER TOP DID  
> I FUCKING CRIED ON MY BUS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE I FUCKING LISTENED TO THAT SONG 30 TIMES IN A ROW FUCK ME MAN 
> 
>  
> 
> THAT SONG FUCKED ME UP TYLER WORSE THAN TIME TO SAY GOODBYE OR ADDICT WITH A PEN I MEAN  
> DAMN IT


	41. We Could Just Lay Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK SCHOOL  
> SICK OF IT  
> UUUUUGH

"T-Teasing?" Tyler looked up at Josh, who just gave him a devilish grin.  
"Teasing, baby." Josh took Tyler's face in his hands and kissed him passionately, letting his tongue explore his kitten's mouth.  
Tyler moaned into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Josh's waist.  
Josh supported Tyler by his ass, giving it a nice squeeze before setting him back down, receiving a whine.  
"Daddyyy." Tyler groaned, leaning his head on Josh's shoulder.  
"Don't you know what teasing means, baby?" He breathed, pushing Tyler against the wall, slotting his thigh between his legs, earning a loud moan.  
"J-Josh." Tyler bit his lip, starting to grind on Josh's leg.  
Josh grinned and began to suck and nip at Tyler's neck, his hand creeping to the back of his dress, sticking two fingers into his ass through his panties.  
"Fuck daddy..!" Tyler leaned back into Josh's fingers, getting pleasured front and back now.  
Josh laughed softly and kissed Tyler's cheek, pulling away from him and walking into the kitchen, leaving a now very horny kitten.  
Tyler slumped against the wall, his dress wrinkled and halfway tucked into his panties, the black lace showing his hard cock, hair a mess, legs weak.  
"D-Daddy, come bacckk." He moaned, chasing Josh blindly into the kitchen, where he tackled him with kisses from behind.  
"Please fuck me daddy I'm so hard for you pleeease."  
Josh gently pulled Tyler off of him, his hand 'accidentally' grazing Tyler's hard-on.  
"FFuck..!" He groaned, starting to palm himself.  
"Tyler, what are the rules?"  
Josh turned from where he was getting a glass of water and heard a loud whine.  
"But daddy-"  
"'But daddy' nothing, Tyler. Rules are rules."  
Tyler pouted.  
"Fine. I'll just make _you _so horny you'll fuck me daddy."__  
"Have fun with that. I'm feeling very un-horny toniight."  
Tyler grunted and ran upstairs, bursting into his closet and finding the most seductive black dress he could.  
The back was cut out, along with the sides, leaving as little fabric covering Tyler as possible.  
Tyler sat on the bathtub and carefully (Well, as carefully as possible) shaved his legs, leaving them smooth and silky.  
He slipped on a black thong, giggling as he imagined his daddy's reaction. Next came a fluffy tail plug that fit nicely into his tight little ass. Red lacy tigh-highs (The ones Josh told him only to wear on special occasions) were slid onto his legs and he shivered at how good it felt against his soft skin.  
Tyler put on his collar and leash, taking time to fix his hair before applying a pair of black kitten ears to top everything off.  
He redid his make-up, adding a layer of deep red lipstick to the mix.  
And finally, he pulled the ball gag out of the toy drawer and held it in his hand as he walked seductively down the stairs to Josh, who was sitting on the couch watching the _X-Files _.__  
He looked up at Tyler and raised his eyebrows, giving approval.  
Tyler just silently approached his daddy, kneeling on the floor in front of him and looking up with big eyes.  
"I've been such a bad boy, master, won't you punish me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING TIRED AF
> 
>  
> 
> OH SHIT IM STILL BLEEDING WHAT THE FUCK ARM STOP PLEASE


	42. Wake Up You Need To Write Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winner for most un-creative chapter titles goes to me 
> 
> fuck yea  
> Thank you everyone for the requests I'm getting I fucking love them  
> I've got a few of my own as well  
> wink wink  
> But yeah  
> All of them will be fulfilled my children your mommy doesn't fall short when it comes to smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA SCHOOL NO

Josh nearly pinned Tyler against the wall and fucked him right there.  
"Got all pretty for your master, didn't you, whore?"  
Tyler shivered at the name. He loved being called that, treated like nothing more then a two dollar slut.  
"Yes master, so pretty for you." Tyler climbed onto Josh's lap, sitting back on his haunches.  
He traced down to the hem of his dress, pulling it up and tugging on the string of his thong, letting Josh see.  
Josh choked.  
"We uh, we _did _get pretty tonight.."__  
Tyler grinned and began to grind on Josh, his ass right on top of his master's hard cock.  
"Fuck Tyler, you little tease."  
Josh held Tyler's face with one hand, kissing him passionately while the other crept down to his kitten's perky little ass.  
"M-Master, oh god." Tyler moaned, throwing his head back as Josh snuck four fingers in underneath the tail plug.  
"How horny are you, slut?"  
Tyler started bouncing lightly on Josh's fingers, letting out tiny moans and mewls.  
"So horny, so horny for my master, need your big cock inside of me."  
Josh smiled, his eyes hooded with lust.  
"Get that dress off."  
Tyler stood fast, giving his master a strip tease by slowly sliding the dress off, leaving him in his thigh-highs, panties, collar and ears.  
"Go upstairs and get undressed all the way on the bed. I'll be up in a second."  
Tyler pranced up the stairs happily.  
He undressed quickly, leaving his leash and collar on, and laid on the bed his legs dangling in the air, sucking on two fingers lazily when Josh walked in with a drumstick in his hand.  
"Good boy." He praised Tyler, tracing his ass with an index finger, earning a shiver.  
"W-Why do you have a drumstick, master?" Tyler whimpered, his cock dripping pre-cum onto his stomach.  
"Turn over and find out, kitten."  
Tyler rolled over onto his knees, ass straight in the air.  
He heard a bottle of lube open, and Josh pulled his leash back, earning a groan.  
"You ready, slut?"  
Tyler nodded fast.  
Josh took the lubed up drumstick and slid it into Tyler's ass, the wooden tip disappearing quickly.  
"F-FUCK..!" Tyler moaned, gripping the bed sheets as the stick started going deeper into him than anything had ever done.  
"You like this, my little cumslut?"  
Tyler nodded shakily, letting out a mix between a gasp and a moan when Josh started to slowly fuck him with the drumstick.  
"M-Master, gonna c-unngh." One stroke was all it took to make Tyler cum, white now covering his stomach.  
Josh pulled the stick out and smiled, whispering in Tyler's ear,  
"I know which sticks I'm using for the next show now. You ready for my cock, whore?"  
Tyler shakily nodded, breathing hard.  
"When am I not..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School  
> please  
> I have a family to take care of  
> Smut to write  
> I can't-  
> I can't deal with you 
> 
>  
> 
> oh fuck it I'll eat the chicken nuggets


	43. Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa  
> I fucking love requests  
> fucking love them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHY  
> are my notes so awful lmao just shoot me

Josh smiled, throwing his shirt off and beginning to unbutton his jeans.  
But he stopped, instead spreading Tyler's legs and sliding his tongue into him, earning a gasp.  
"J-Josh..!" Tyler moaned softly, his eyes rolling back into his head as Josh's tongue worked wonders in him.  
Josh pulled out, tossing his jeans off and lining himself up with Tyler, pushing in slowly, making Tyler let out a long moan.  
Josh started to thrust into him, slow but steady and full of pleasure.  
"Jooooshhh." Tyler groaned, his face pressed into the bed.  
"You like it when I take it nice and slow, baby?" Josh whispered, kissing his shoulder.  
Tyler nodded, his mouth open and breathing heavy.  
"S-So much master feels so _good _."__  
Josh gave one last thrust, hitting Tyler hard and earning a loud moan before cumming into him, letting out a sigh.  
"I love you, Tyler."  
Josh pulled out and laid down next to him, stroking his hair.  
Tyler just had a doofy grin on his face.  
"I got you to fuck me daddy."  
"Yes, yes you did, sweetheart."  
"So..I kind of outsmarted you, didn't I?"  
Josh grinned.  
"I guess you did."  
Tyler jumped up, cum leaking out of his ass, and ran to the bathroom.  
"Tylerrr, you need to either put a plug in or clean that out! I've already cleaned cum off of the floor like 20 times!"  
"Sorry daddy!" Tyler's muffled voice came from the bathroom, where he heard the shower turn on.  
"You're taking one alone, baby?" Josh knocked on the door.  
"Only if you want me to."  
Josh opened the door and saw his kitten sitting on the counter, legs crossed.  
"Can you grab me some comfies, daddy?"  
"All riiiight." Josh quickly grabbed a pair of deep purple thigh highs and matching panties, with a simple blue t-shirt.  
"Hmm, I would've chosen pink, but okay."  
"Tyler, don't even start." Josh grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a beautiful day my lovely sinners 
> 
>  
> 
> I want you people to be happy okay and if this makes you happy I'll fucking write till I die all right I love making people happy 
> 
> Okay  
> I care about you guys


	44. Trying To Be So Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck typing on a phone is legit hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck fuck fuck

Josh started the shower, letting Tyler step in first.   
He made grabbing motions at Josh that gave the signal that the water was the right temperature.   
Josh went into the shower with Tyler, immediately being pressed up against the wall, his kitten snuggling into him nicely.  
"I love you daddy."  
"I love you too kitten."  
Josh grabbed one of Tylers sweet-smelling soaps and started washing his kitten carefully.  
"Daddy you missed a spot." Tyler giggled.   
"I did not. Where?"  
Tyler stood on his tiptoes, giving Josh a peck on the nose.  
"Just teasing, daddy."   
"Okaaaay."  
"What d'you want to do tomorrow, baby? We have about three more days before we leave to Colorado for a show."  
"I wanna go shopping. Get new pretties so I can give my daddy an even better tease." Tyler traced a finger down Josh's stomach, stopping right above his cock.  
"All right, sweetheart, before you get daddy hard again let's clean up and go night night."  
"But dadddyyyy."  
"We still have a bedtime, Tyler."   
"Bedtimes are icky."  
Josh laughed softly.  
"Wash your hair Ty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like requests I have a lot


	45. I Love The Things You Hate About Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another request started
> 
>  
> 
> Hell yeah
> 
>  
> 
> Whoo HOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking tired my throat hurts

After Tyler and Josh were out of the shower, dressed and ready for bed, Tyler rolled on top of Josh looking upset.  
"Daddy.."  
"What is it baby?"  
"I just.."  
Josh sat up, holding Tyler close to him.  
"I feel like I'm not pretty enough for you daddy, like I could try a lot harder but I just...I don't know."  
"Aw, Tyler, sweetheart, you know you're perfect to me, you don't have to dress up or get pretty for me because I love you even without all that. You're beautiful Tyler, okay? Don't ever forget that."  
Tyler sat for a moment, then nodded.  
"Okay daddy." 

The next morning Tyler was up and ready to go before Josh even woke up.  
"C'mon, Joshy we're gonna be late!"  
"Hold on a second, Ty, I gotta wake up.."  
Josh mumbled into his pillow.  
Tyler was prancing around the room, wearing a pastel pink skirt that cut off at his knees, and a light purple crop top.  
"Mm you look nice, baby boy."  
"Thank you daddy. I picked it out special just for you since I know how much you like it when I wear skirts."  
"That's right." Josh stood and gave Tyler a kiss on the nose.  
"I'm gonna go get ready, then we'll leave, all right?"  
"Mmkaay." Tyler walked downstairs with his pair of white heels in hand, a grin on his face.  
Josh got ready in no time, faster than Tyler because all he had to do was pick out a tshirt and jeans, while Tyler always had to color coordinate and match everything.  
Plus it just took him way longer because he could never choose anything.  
"All right, ready to go?"  
Tyler was slipping his heels on, a bagel stuck in his mouth.  
"Mmmphm." He nodded.  
"All right, get in the car and I'll grab the keys."  
Tyler jumped up and walked to the car, his pretty heels making clicking noises whenever he walked.  
"So what are we looking for today, baby?"  
"I dunno. Some more dresses, and pretties, lots more pretties."  
"So mostly the Sex Shop?"  
Tyler nodded, blushing.  
"You know I don't like it when you call it that, Joshy."  
"Oh, sorry, I mean the Toy Store."  
"Thank you."  
The car ride was boring and long for Tyler, mostly because the mall was so far away from their town that it took a two hour drive to get there.  
"Are we therrreeee yet, daddy?"  
"Almost, precious."  
"I'm bored."  
"Hi bored I'm dad."  
" _Josh _."__  
"What? It's funny."  
"No it's not." Tyler slumped back into his seat, pouting.  
"Daddy can I suck you off while we wait in the traffic?"  
"Tyler, what did I say about sex or blowjobs while daddy's driving?"  
Tyler sighed.  
"To not do that because we might wreck the car and then we might die and 'You don't want to die giving me head before I cum, do you?'" Tyler quoted Josh, shooting him a blank stare.  
"That's right. Now get that pretty mouth over here so I can fuck it properly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch


	46. Hardly Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK GUYS I HAD TO FUCKING SOCIALIZE I AM INTROVERT AS FUCK I NEARLY CRIED WHEN I HAD TO GO TO MY GRANDPARENTS FOR 2 HOURS FUCKING HELP 
> 
> Oh yeah by the way  
> Whenever I say boxers or briefs  
> Just think of them as boxer briefs  
> you know  
> like the compression short type of boxer  
> It's hard to like define them so yeah  
> just assume that whenever I say that 
> 
>  
> 
> thanks fam
> 
>  
> 
> Fuck well let's add that to the list:  
> *Depression  
> *Anxiety  
> *Introvert- cHECK 
> 
>  
> 
> fuck my life  
> Fucking Subway  
> God damn it  
> Well here you go  
> A very edgy summary lmfao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA MY SUMMARIES ARE LEGIT JUST ME RAMBLING STUPID SHIT IT DOESNT EVEN SUMMARIZE HALF THE FUCKING TIME SHIT
> 
>  
> 
> SORRY

Tyler grinned and licked his lips as Josh adjusted his seat so that there was a space big enough for him.  
Tyler nestled down between Josh's legs, looking up for permission.  
Josh looked around, trying to see if the traffic was going to move anytime soon.  
It wasn't.  
Josh gave a nod and Tyler unbuttoned his jeans in record time, taking his boxers with him.  
"So hard already, daddy?" Tyler smiled, licking up Josh's hard cock.  
"Fuck Tyler, stop teasing you whore."  
Tyler shivered at the name and latched on, immediately deep-throating Josh and bobbing his head.  
"Fuck, baby boy, suck my cock so good baby, my little slut." Josh moaned, his fingers tangled in Tyler's soft brown hair.  
Tyler moaned around Josh's cock, sighing deeply when he felt Josh cum into his mouth.  
Tyler pulled off with a pop, climbing onto Josh's lap and pushing his cum into his mouth, letting the mixture be passed back and forth before Tyler swallowed.  
"Taste so good, daddy, thank you."  
Josh smiled, wiping a drop of cum from Tyler's chin.  
"You're welcome, precious. Now can you last until we get home? Because I don't want to have to fuck you in the mall bathroom."  
"I gueeeeesss. Are we almost there?" Tyler climbed off of Josh, fixing his skirt and smoothing it out while Josh redressed himself from the waist down.  
"Like 10 more minutes, baby."  
Tyler slumped back in his seat, his skirt flipping up and revealing his pink panties topped with a bow on the front.  
"Tyler, use your manners. If you're gonna wear skirts and dresses, wear them correctly."  
Tyler gave Josh a pouty look and pulled his skirt down, crossing his legs.  
"Thank you princess."  
After more complainng from Tyler and _lots _more teasing, Josh finally pulled up to the mall.__  
Tyler jumped out of the car, bouncing around excitedly.  
"C'mon, daddy, let's go!" Tyler pulled Josh by his hand into the building.  
"What first, Ty?"  
"Hmm, how about the Toy Store?"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well damn  
> why am i just trashing myself tonight stop  
> Love you my children  
> <3333


	47. Scared Of My Own Immaturity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaa I'm so fuckin tired damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay

"And what exactly are we looking for at the Toy Store?"  
Tyler blushed and played with the hem of his skirt.  
"I-I dunno, some stuff."  
"How about _I _go into that store while you go into Victoria's Secret and get some new panties, and I'll be in with you later, okay?"__  
Tyler nodded. "Mmkay."  
But he was a bit nervous.  
Tyler had never been in those kind of stores without his daddy..  
They separated and Tyler gave Josh a tiny wave as he padded into the pink-clad store.  
Josh walked into a more shady-looking store, with leather garments and whips in the window.  
Tyler stepped inside quietly, eyeing certain things that caught his eyes as he became more comfortable.  
"Can I help you with anything?"  
Tyler jumped as a girl a little younger than him smiled.  
She had red hair and looked quite nice, actually.  
"Um, well, I'm just looking for some little things.." He mumbled, blushing and playing with a strand of his hair.  
"All right, do you have any specific colors you like? And styles?"  
"Blue. Oh, and pink. And lace, I like lacey things. And bows." Tyler immediately started liking this girl.  
Others, however, were not so accepting.  
Women in the store shot Tyler dirty looks as he and the girl paraded through the aisles, looking at different types of panties, thigh highs, even bras (Because Tyler may or may not have wanted to surprise his daddy with a bra a couple times)  
One especially snotty looking woman whispered to her friend loud enough for Tyler to hear, "People like that is why I don't want my kids growing up in this century."  
Tyler frowned, beginning to become quieter as the rude whispers and nasty glances got stronger, distracting Tyler completely and making him extremely self-conscious.  
Then one girl took it way too far.  
She stomped up to Tyler, her heels clacking obnoxiously loud on the marble.  
She tapped his shoulder hard, and he turned, his small smile disappearing.  
"Um, you're kind of making a lot of us very uncomfortable in this store and we'd appreciate it if you left."  
Tyler gaped, glancing at the young manager standing next to him, who stood up for him right away.  
"Ma'am, it isn't your job to tell people where they should go."  
"Excuse me? It isn't YOUR job to tell me what I should and shouldn't do! He doesn't belong in here unless he's buying for a woman. It's just not right. It's a _sin _." The lady spat the word like poison. Her group nodded, while many other women in the store were watching with pitied looks towards Tyler.__  
"Um, look, I-I don't think-"  
"Did I ask you to talk to me? No. Disgusting. You'll burn in hell, sinner." The lady strut out of the store, her minions close behind her, tossing her hair in Tyler's face.  
Tyler felt his lip start to quiver and he wiped a tear.  
"Hey, honey, don't worry about them, they're bitches." The redhead consoled Tyler, while the other women agreed.  
"T-Thank you..but I need to go." Tyler walked out fast, sniffling.  
He nearly ran into Josh as he was coming out of the Sex Shop, holding three large bags.  
"Hey, didn't you get any pretties, baby? What's wrong, Tyler?"  
"Can we go home?"  
"Wh-Tyler, why?"  
"I just wanna go."  
"All right then." Josh shrugged.  
By the time they made it to the car Tyler hadn't said a word.  
"Baby, what happened?" Josh shut the trunk and got into the car with Tyler.  
He shook his head, quietly fiddling with the bottom of his skirt, looking down.  
Tears pattered onto the soft fabric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no  
> im sorry babies


	48. I Just Wanna Believe That I Will Be Free Elsewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh fuck im sorry 
> 
> poor Ty
> 
>  
> 
> daddy Josh will make it better sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear to god this fic is gonna get to like 100 chapters

"Ty? Baby boy, are you sure everything's all right?" Josh started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.  
Tyler nodded quietly, sniffling and wiping a tear.  
Josh furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, but otherwise left Tyler alone until they got home.  
Tyler nearly jumped out of the car, tears now streaming down his face as he ran into the house.  
"Tyler..!"  
Josh brought everything in and walked upstairs into the bedroom only to find that Tyler had changed into a pair of red skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. His pretty things were gathered together on the bed and a box was on the floor.  
"Baby boy, what's going on? What happened?"  
"I-I need to grow up, Josh. I'm not good enough to wear these anyways." Tyler choked on a sob and covered his face with his hands.  
"E-Everyone was making f-fun of me, Josh. I feel d-dumb and ugly."  
Josh sighed and pulled Tyler close, stroking his hair and shushing him.  
"Baby boy, why do you care what other people think?"  
"Because t-this lady called me out in front of everyone and it was r-really loud and e-embarrassing and I-"  
Josh cut him off with a soft kiss, their lips fitting together perfectly.  
"Tyler Robert Joseph, I think you're the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life. You're my world, Tyler. My moon and my stars. The reason I want to get up every morning. And if you don't think so then I will make you believe it. I'll make you believe you are lovely." Josh quoted the old song and Tyler smiled, covering his mouth and wiping away a tear.  
"I love you so much Josh."  
"I love you more, Tyler.  
To the moon and back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its not a bad thing


	49. Finish The Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aw yay
> 
> happy Ty Ty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa

"T-Thank you daddy, I feel better now." Tyler nuzzled into Josh's chest.  
"You're welcome, baby. You know daddy doesn't like it when his kitten is upset."  
Tyler sighed, tracing the design on Josh's shirt with his finger.  
"You wanna see what daddy got you at the Toy Store?"  
Tyler nodded, smiling.  
Josh grabbed the bags from downstairs and showed Tyler his new toys, including several pretty new plugs, all of which were very large in size, a new whip, ball gag, and dildos that made Tyler shiver.  
"For when daddy's not home, princess."  
Tyler nodded, his jeans suddenly becoming a little tighter than before.  
"D-Daddy, all these toys are making me-mmmnf.." Tyler bit his lip, letting out a moan.  
"You nice and horny for daddy, kitten?"  
Tyler nodded quickly, his cock painfully hard now.  
"Lay on your back, precious." Josh ordered, clearing the bed off.  
Tyler tossed his shirt off threw himself onto the bed, bucking his hips up and groaning.  
Josh stepped in front of his kitten, sliding his jeans off slowly.  
Tyler squirmed, whimpering and kicking his legs.  
"F-Faster daddy pleease just take them ooofff." Tyler groaned, letting out a gasp of ecstasy when Josh started to palm him through his boxers.  
Josh stopped for a split-second to toss his shirt off, making Tyler writhe and grip the bed sheets, unable to pleasure himself.  
"Daddyy..!" As soon as Josh was back to him Tyler grabbed his face, open-mouth kissing him and letting Josh take over.  
Tyler wrapped his legs around Josh's waist, their clothed erections rubbing against each other, making both men moan with pleasure.  
"How bad d'you want my cock, little slut?"  
Tyler started grinding on Josh, letting out tiny grunts.  
"So bad daddy I'm so tight for you so fucking tight open me up daddy fuuckkk let me suck your big cock and choke on your cum and fuck me daddy pleeease."  
Josh nearly came right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaAAA
> 
> BROWNIESWSSSSSS


	50. Kiss It Better, Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awww 
> 
>  
> 
> Tyler is the cutest fucking little 
> 
> shit man  
> I have like 5 requests left???  
> And I've got a few ideas of my own
> 
>  
> 
> hehehehehehe  
> One has a shit ton of puns in it and I just-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ this sucker is really fucking sour god damn

Josh threw his jeans and boxers off, leaning over Tyler and kissing his bulge.  
"F-FUCK DADDY..!" Tyler squirmed and bucked his hips up, looking for any friction.  
Josh laughed softly and pulled down Tyler's boxers and exposed his hard cock.  
"D-Daddy please f-fuck me daddy so hard.."  
Josh shushed him.  
"Quiet baby, let daddy work his magic."  
Josh lined himself up with Tyler, making sure to spread his kitten's legs apart before plunging straight into him hard.  
"A-Ah, oh MY GOD!" Tyler yelled, wrapping his legs around Josh's waist again, enhancing each thrust even more.  
"My god, baby boy, you are so tight for daddy, fuck." Josh breathed, letting out moans with each slap of skin.  
Tyler leaned up and kissed Josh sloppily, teeth and tongues mingling.  
"Fuck, gonna cum in my baby boy-" Josh groaned against Tyler's lips and came into him with one last thrust.  
Tyler fell back, cumming all over himself and panting.  
"Thank you daddy." His words were slurred and he looked up at Josh, eyes lidded.  
Tyler sucked on two fingers and waited for his daddy to make himself hard again, cum leaking out of his ass, stomach stained white.  
Josh gave himself a couple strokes, his dick becoming hard again.  
"Knees."  
Tyler sat up quickly, scrambling to the floor in front of Josh.  
"Beg."  
Tyler whined, letting out a long moan.  
"Please give me your cock daddy I love when you fuck my dirty whore mouth and make me choke on your big cock and pull my hair pleeeease daddy I neeed your cum it tastes so good daddy." He wiped some of the cum off from his stomach, sucking it off noisily.  
Josh groaned.  
"Suck, you filthy slut."  
Tyler fucking _growled _, smirking and wrapping his pretty pink lips around Josh's dick, his hair being tugged at and his head bobbing.__  
"Fuck, Tyler, you whore." Josh moaned as Tyler's tongue began working it's way up and down his length.  
Josh came and Tyler swallowed every last bit, sitting back on his haunches and looking up at his daddy with puffy red lips and tangled brown hair.  
"I fucking love your little whore mouth and your tight ass, slut."  
"I love your big cock and your delicious cum, master. By the way, can I top tomorrow, daddy?"  
"We'll see. We're leaving in 2 days and I don't want hickies all over my neck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all  
> Fuck man  
> Like I love how much you guys like this it makes me happy knowing that <3  
> Thank you all 
> 
>  
> 
> aw shit I got all soft damn it
> 
> I mean 
> 
> Curse words  
> and  
> Salt


	51. I Don't Care What's In Your Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa 
> 
> Fuck can all you guys who requested stuff tell me again because I'm a dumbass and I forgot (If I haven't already done it yet of course)
> 
>  
> 
> Damn me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Josh, it's okay, calm down." 
> 
> "N-No, Tyler, I can't, I can't go up there, not in f-front of everyone." 
> 
> "I'm going to be right there next to you the whole time, Josh, you've got to believe that you'll do great."
> 
> "I can't..I-" 
> 
> Josh was cut off with warm, sweet lips pressed against his. 
> 
> "You can."

"Tyler, get your foot out of my face..!"  
"But it's comfy like this."  
"Tyler Robert Joseph, if you don't move your foot and stop kicking my face I won't let you top tomorrow."  
Tyler rolled off of Josh so fast he fell off the bed.  
"Ouch!"  
Josh snickered.  
"If I'm down here, you're coming with me, mister." Tyler yanked Josh's foot and dragged him onto the floor, making him land right on top of him.  
"Great job, Ty."  
"Oumph, get-off-you're-really heavy!"  
Josh rolled off of Tyler and sat up.  
"Why're you so heavy daddy?"  
"Calling me fat?" Josh wiped an imaginary tear and pretended to be hurt.  
"Nooo, but you did just sit on me, so.." Tyler flopped onto his stomach, face down.  
"I don't want to go to an interview tonight! I wanna stay home and fuck you."  
Josh laughed, laying next to Tyler.  
"Oh, I know, but just think about how good it'll be when you finally get to fuck my little whore mouth and my tight little ass-"  
"Josh sTOP IT YOU'RE MAKING ME HARD AGAIN." Tyler yelled into the carpet.  
Josh got up and sat on top of Tyler, playing with his hair.  
"What? You don't me to talk about how loud you're gonna make me moan while you fuck me against the wall? How you're gonna make me choke on-"  
"J-OSH FUCK STOP." Tyler whined, his face smushed into the soft carpet.  
"Gonna watch me swallow all your cum and watch me touch myself and moan your name, baby boy." Josh hissed in Tyler's ear, earning a loud moan and a "FUCK YOU."  
"Josh I have to get READY for the INTERVIEW."  
"I just want you to be nice and hard for me during the whole thing, precious."  
"If you seriously fucking make me go throught the entire interview with a boner I swear to god, Josh I'll-"  
"You'll punish me? That's all I want, _master _."  
"FUCK."__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't fucking know what that beginning note was I was bored
> 
> Anyways  
> How was your day


	52. You're Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha  
> Lil Ty's really uncomfortable
> 
>  
> 
> Reaaaaally uncomfortable 
> 
>  
> 
> Especially with Joshie teasing the fuck outta him  
> poor thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe

"So Tyler, what's it like touring with your best friend?"  
"Uhm...wait, what was the question?" Tyler looked at the interviewer with wide eyes, his legs firmly crossed and jacket pulled down.  
Laughter rang through the room.  
"I asked, what's it like touring with your best friend?"  
"Oh, um, it's great, you know, getting to be with someone you're so close with all the time."  
"Uh-huh...Anyways, the uh, ladies wanted to know..Is there anything with 'Joshler'? Did I say it right, Joshler? That's the official ship name for you guys, yeah?"  
Tyler let out an uncomfortable laugh, flicking his gaze to Josh, who just gave him a devilish look.  
"Y'know, as much as I want it to be real, Josh just couldn't do it." He joked, earning more laughs.  
"No, uh, but really, there isn't anything between us. Very professional. Except when Josh walks in on me showering."  
Josh smirked.  
"Yeah, real professional, me and Tyler are." He gave Tyler a slap on the knee and heard his breath hitch.  
Tyler grit his teeth, forcing a smile and holding back a moan.  
He gave Josh a look that clearly stated,  
'Fucking touch me one more time...'  
"I see...So, we're going to take a quick break since we asked quite a few questions already, and we'll be back in about 10 minutes."  
Tyler and Josh nodded, Josh scooting just a little closer to Tyler.  
Once everyone left, Tyler let out a sigh and quickly tackled Josh, straddling him and kissing him feverishly.  
"Fuck-Tyler-"  
"Shut up and let me do my job." Tyler ordered, cutting Josh off with more open-mouthed kisses.  
Tyler began grinding on Josh, nearly moaning when he heard Josh let out a whine.  
"F-ucking t-tease." Josh breathed, closing his eyes and choking back a loud moan when Tyler stared to suck on his neck. Light enough not to leave a mark, but hard enough to make Josh melt.  
"What's my name, slut?"  
"D-Daddy."  
Tyler grinned, nipping at Josh's ear.  
"That's right. I'm gonna fuck you so hard when we get home, baby boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha 
> 
> Salad-OH GOD I JUST SNEEZED FUVK OUCGHHM 
> 
> FUXL
> 
> OKAY WHAT


	53. Missed Your Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shit waddup
> 
> Every fucking single one of you is perfect and beautiful and smart okay don't fucking let anyone say anything different or I'll fucking stab them with a god damn radish okay 
> 
>  
> 
> okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck

Josh bit his lip, bucking his hips lightly.  
"So horny for daddy, aren't we?" Tyler hissed in his ear.  
"F-Fuck yes, daddy I need you to fuck me please daddy." Josh groaned.  
"Too bad we still have an interview though, isn't it?"  
Josh just whimpered.  
"And now _you're _going to have to go through the rest of this with a boner, just like daddy."__  
Josh crossed his legs tightly and choked back a moan when Tyler crawled off of him just in time before the interviewer walked back in, frowning.  
"Well, our schedule was apparently mixed up. I thought we had 20 more minutes to talk, but it seems we're out of time. Thank you both so much for coming in and answering all our questions!"  
Tyler and Josh nodded, smiling and trying to be as nonchalant as possible.  
Trying.  
Josh stood with Tyler, his fucking _raging _boner as covered up as could be.__  
But, it was still clearly visible that Josh had a little 'something' in his pants.  
Tiny snickers were muffled by hands as they walked out, Josh's face becoming bright red.  
As soon as Josh was in the car he gave Tyler a look mixed between pouty and fucking pissed.  
"Thanks a lot."  
"I don't have to fuck you tonight."  
Josh shut his mouth and turned the car on.  
Tyler's hand casually found it's way to Josh's thigh, dangerously close to his crotch.  
"Tyler, I'm trying to drive.."  
"Stop the fucking car."  
"Wh-Tyler, why?"  
"Pull. The fuck. OVER."  
Josh pulled over onto the side of the road and Tyler pounced on him right as they stopped, his face right in Josh's.  
"What.." He hissed, making Josh's eyes widen.  
"Is my fucking name, you filthy whore?"  
"..D-Dad-dy." Josh swallowed hard.  
"What was that?"  
"Daddy." Josh quivered, looking up at Tyler with puppy dog eyes.  
"That's right." Tyler gripped Josh's hair, making him expose his neck.  
"You're mine. You belong to me." He breathed against Josh's throat, earning a shiver.  
"Y-Yes daddy."  
"Good boy. So obedient, baby."  
"Well I don't wanna disappoint m-my daddy."  
Tyler smirked, starting suck deep purple hickies into Josh's neck, making him whine and resist.  
"W-We have a show soon, don't wanna-"  
Tyler grabbed Josh's jaw, gripping it tightly and making him whimper.  
"Don't you want everyone to know who you belong to, baby?"  
"I.."  
Tyler just grinned, running his hands down Josh's chest.  
He started to palm Josh and earned a loud moan.  
"F-FUCK." Josh bucked into Tyler's hand, his breathing becoming faster.  
"God damn, Josh, such a whore. Let's get home before I fuck you right here in the car."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now let's curse! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm just kidding I've never done that


	54. Daddy Tyler, Will You Make It Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to start fulfilling one of my requests 
> 
>  
> 
> ha yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa-

"D-Daddy, I-"  
"Shh, baby, just keep driving."  
"But y-you-ungh, t-tease..!" Josh whimpered, Tyler's hand still tracing around his inner thigh.  
"Daddy likes to tease his little boy, precious, your whines are just so pretty."  
Josh bit his lip, gripping the wheel a little tighter.  
"Almost h-home." He muttered, half to himself.  
Josh pulled into the driveway and nearly jumped out of the car, running into the house.  
"Stop."  
Josh froze in his tracks, right in the doorway.  
"Were you just going to go up without instructions?" Tyler walked to Josh, grabbing his jaw lightly.  
Josh swallowed hard.  
"What you're going to do, baby boy, is go upstairs and undress for daddy, get everything ready, all the toys, okay? I'll be up once you're ready."  
Josh nodded quietly.  
"D'you want m-me to get pretty, daddy?"  
"Only if you want."  
Tyler kissed Josh sweetly, turning him around and giving him a smack on the ass.  
Josh jumped, letting out a tiny yelp.  
"I'm going, I'm going!" He mumbled, running up the stairs.  
He heard Tyler laugh softly as he walked into the bedroom.  
Josh picked out a pair of light blue thigh highs with matching panties, knowing that Tyler loved the color and would go crazy just seeing him in that type of attire.  
He positioned himself on the bed with a bottle of lube and rope at the end, a ball gag in his mouth.  
Tyler came upstairs quicker than he said he would, just out of pure anxiousness.  
As soon as he saw Josh sitting on his haunches, waiting for him, Tyler let out a low growl.  
"Jesus fucking christ Josh, daddy's gonna fuck you nice and good tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaAAAAAA 
> 
> SON OF A RADISH  
> SALAD ASS


	55. Leave Me In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehehee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boi

Tyler walked to Josh, his fingers tracing along his kitten's hip and thigh.  
"Good job, baby, look so good for daddy." He whispered in Josh's ear, earning a whimper.   
Tyler glanced at the bottle of lube, raising an eyebrow.   
"You think you deserve lube?"   
Josh whined and shook his head.   
Tyler smiled and grabbed something Josh couldn't see.   
Josh got one last look at Tyler before something black and silky was over his eyes and tied tightly around his head.   
"Trying something new today, baby boy. Get up." Tyler helped Josh up, leading him to a chair in the middle of the room.   
Josh's hands were tied behind his back and around the chair, and his feet were tied to the legs.   
He let out a worried whimper, only getting a low chuckle from Tyler.   
"I'll be back soon, darling."   
Josh tried to say something, but all that came out was "Mmnpgh..!"  
The door shut and Josh sat back, breathing heavily.   
What on earth was Tyler going to do?  
It must've been around 20 minutes before Josh heard the door creak open again.   
He whined with anxiousness, wriggling around and trying to get Tyler to do something.   
Footprints lead to where Josh was, and soft hands held his face.   
"You wanted daddy to punish you, huh baby?"   
Josh swallowed hard but nodded.   
Tyler's breath was hot on Josh's neck, making him shiver.   
"Well daddy's got plenty of toys ready to punish you, honey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a ha


	56. Your Touch Is The Only One I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Best Summaries™

Tyler decided to tease his little kitten before anything else.  
He climbed onto Josh's lap, letting his fingers explore his bare skin, earning a shiver.  
"You like this, baby?"  
Josh nodded, whimpering.  
Tyler's touch was light and soft, making Josh squirm.  
He began to suck and nip at Josh's skin, starting at his neck, then making his way down to Josh's nipple, taking it in his mouth and sucking, rolling it around between his teeth.  
Josh bucked, letting out a muffled moan, his eyes rolling back into his head.  
Tyler pulled the ball gag down, Josh panting and squirming underneath him.  
"Want do you want daddy to do, sweetheart?"  
"P-Pleeaase, daddy-" Josh moaned, barely able to speak.  
"Use your words."  
"F-Fuck me daddy fuck my t-tight ass please daddy give m-me your big cock pleeease..!" Josh whined, biting his lip.  
Tyler smiled, kissing Josh feverishly and letting his tongue explore.  
He climbed off of Josh, making him whine uncomfortably.  
"Daddyyy pleease."  
"Be patient, precious."  
Tyler kneeled down, playing with the hem of Josh's panties.  
"Daddy-!"  
Tyler started to nip and kiss the inside of Josh's thighs, earning pornographic moans.  
"F-Fuck da-ddy..!"  
"Shh, baby." Tyler caressed Josh's cheek and pulled the ball gag back up, muffling his moans.  
"Talking too much will earn you a spanking, baby boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kms


	57. One Last Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I have 4 fics to update kms
> 
> heres your smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahoo

"And we don't want that, do we?"  
Josh just whined, bucking his hips.  
Tyler smiled and returned to kissing and nipping the inside of Josh's thighs, getting dangerously close to his cock that was now leaking pre-cum through his panties.  
Josh cried out, his eyes starting to water from the need he felt for Tyler.  
"Poor baby, so desperate.." Tyler clicked his tongue and bit his lip.  
"Fuck, Josh, daddy wanted to tease you longer but you're just so fucking hot." He untied Josh's blindfold and rope, ordering him to get on his hands and knees on the bed.  
Tyler walked up behind Josh, pulling his panties down slowly and tracing a finger around his perky ass.  
Josh groaned and gripped the bedsheets.  
"Love your cute little ass, Joshy, so beautiful." Tyler whispered, tentatively letting his tongue enter Josh.  
Josh moaned loudly, biting down on the gag as Tyler went deeper into him, his tongue hitting every nerve.  
"So beautiful, baby. Daddy wants to hear you moan." Tyler reached up and pulled the gag down.  
"FUCK." Josh yelled, panting when Tyler immediately went back to eating him out.  
"Fuck daddy yes please OH MY GOD D-DADDY RIGHT THERE-"  
Tyler retreated and smacked Josh's ass hard, earning a yelp.  
"What did I say about talking, sweetie? You only speak when daddy tells you to."  
"S-Sorry daddy I-"  
"Get on my lap, baby boy."  
Josh whimpered and knelt over Tyler's lap, gritting his teeth.  
"15." He heard Tyler mutter.  
He raised his hand and brought it down hard on Josh, making him yelp.  
One spank after another, Josh's ass started to turn a bright red.  
"D-Daddy..!" He whined, tears starting to wet the sheets.  
"Does it hurt, baby?"  
"Mmhm." Josh cried, choking back a sob.  
"Well you still have 3 left, baby. Maybe next time you shouldn't talk without permission, hm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yippee


	58. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha  
> I'm so sorry I haven't been updating  
> I'm a piece of shit I know 
> 
>  
> 
> sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay smut

"I'm s-sorry daddy I won't do it a-again." Josh whined, his ass stinging.  
"I know you won't. Not anymore." Tyler gave the last three spanks, which happened to be the hardest, and set Josh back onto the bed sniffling.  
"O-Ouch, daddy.."  
"Sorry honey. Bad boys get punished. You should've known."  
Josh just sniffled and wiped his eye.  
"You ready to suck daddy's cock?"  
Josh perked up, letting out a small whimper and nodding quickly.  
"Get on your knees, slut."  
He moaned at the name and took his place on his knees in front of Tyler, looking up with wide, curious eyes.  
"Aren't you going to help daddy?"  
Josh jumped a bit and mumbled apologies, starting to unbutton Tyler's jeans.  
"Sorry daddy..My head's not right." Josh slipped Tyler jeans and boxers off, looking hungrily at his daddy's hard cock.  
Tyler smirked.  
Josh glanced up at Tyler, waiting for approval.  
He nodded.  
Josh grinned and took Tyler in, deep-throating him and moaning.  
Tyler's fingers curled in Josh's cherry red hair and he groaned.  
"Fuck, baby boy, you suck so good."  
Josh did his best to try and smile.  
Tyler came fast and Josh swallowed, leaving his lips red and puffy when he pulled off.  
"So beautiful." Tyler muttered, kneeling down and kissing Josh, licking away stray drops of cum.  
"P-Please fuck me daddy plleease." Josh whimpered against Tyler's lips.  
"Hush."  
Josh bit his lip and wriggled uncomfortably.  
"Take your panties off and get on the bed." Tyler whispered into his ear.  
Josh whined with excitement and climbed onto the bed, only being able to pull his panties down halfway before Tyler was shoving four fingers into him.  
"F-FUCK DADDY-!" Josh moaned, his aching hard cock poking his stomach.  
"So tight for daddy, aren't we?"  
"Y-Yes, tight for my daddy, only for y-you." Josh panted, letting out a whimper.  
"Please fuck me hard daddy fuck me so h-hard fuck my tight little ass and make me scream." He begged.  
Tyler's dick twitched at the sound of his baby boy pleading like that.  
He grinned and took his fingers out, waiting for exactly 30 seconds.  
"D-Daddy? Please daddy-OH MY GOD FUCK Y-YES." Josh yelled as Tyler pounded into him hard, sending waves of pleasure up his spine.  
He gripped the sheets and felt his vision go blurry as Tyler started hitting his g-spot with every thrust.  
"So tight, little slut, so fucking tight." He moaned.  
Tyler gave one last thrust before cumming a second time, filling Josh up with his seed.  
Josh came all over himself and his knees gave out.  
"F-Fuck daddyy.." Josh breathed, his face pressed into the bed.  
"Was that good, daddy?" Tyler asked, laying next to Josh and playing with a strand of his hair.  
"Y-Yeah, that was great, Tyler. Shit, daddy's not gonna be able to walk for a while."  
"Sorry daddy." Tyler mewled.  
"It's fine, baby boy." Josh stood up and shakily made his way to the bathroom.  
"Are we gonna take a shower?"  
Josh nodded, turning the water on.  
"Go get your pretties laid out for bed, we have to get packed tomorrow for Colorado."  
"Aww, but daddyy-"  
"No buts. And you can't pack a bunch of dresses. You have to pack your big boy clothes."  
Tyler groaned and slumped out of the bathroom, grabbing a new pair of panties and thigh highs, white in color, and setting them on the bed.  
"Can I at least pack my panties?"  
"No. Because I know you'll try and make me hard during our shows."  
"Whatever.." Tyler grumbled.  
"I'm still packing your favorite pair, just in case.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cabbage


	59. Sassy Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehe

"Okay, the water's ready." Josh called from outside of the bathroom, making Tyler jump.   
"O-Okay!"   
"Tyler?"   
"Coming." He smiled and pranced into the bathroom, getting into the shower immediately.   
He stuck his head out and gave Josh a confused look.   
"Aren't you coming?"   
Josh narrowed his eyes but nodded.   
He got into the shower and Tyler hugged him from behind.   
"I love you daddy."   
Josh sighed happily and kissed the top of Tyler's head.   
"I love you too baby boy."   
"Can we just stay in here forever? It's so warm."   
Josh laughed softly.   
"No, we can't. The hot water would run out."   
"That's okay, because I know you'd keep me warm." Tyler nuzzled into Josh's neck.   
"Tyler, what kind of ring do you like?" Josh mumbled.   
"W-What?"   
"Like, if you got married, would you want a pretty one with diamonds, or just a plain one?"   
Tyler held back a grin and bit his lip.   
"A pretty one. I'd want to have the prettiest ring ever. Why?"   
"Just wondering."   
"Mmm."   
"I'm getting my labret piercing back in tomorrow. After the show."   
"Oh yeah?"   
"Mmhm. You'll like it."   
"I bet I will, especially when I can play with it when we make out."   
"That you will." Josh smirked, lacing his fingers into Tyler's.   
"You're so beautiful, Tyler."   
"Thank you daddy."   
Tyler stood on his tiptoes and kissed Josh lightly, smiling.   
Josh pulled Tyler close and they just embraced under the warm water, Josh rocking back and forth slightly.   
"'M gonna fall asleep daddy.." Tyler mumbled sleepily.   
Josh sighed and kissed Tyler's forehead.   
"All right. I'll clean us up and then we can go to bed, okay, baby?"   
"'Kay."   
Josh washed Tyler with his favorite soaps, smiling at the small brunette's happy sighs and mewls.   
"Okay, sweetheart, it's gonna be cold for a sec." Josh turned the shower off and Tyler shivered at the cold air on his skin.   
"Towel, daddy."   
"I got it, precious." Josh grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped it around Tyler.   
He grabbed another one and wrapped it around his waist.   
"Joshie, you didn't even dry off." Tyler pouted, stepping out of the shower and drying his hair.   
"It's fine, baby, go get your pretties on."  
"I'm too tired."   
Josh sighed.   
"Fine, let's go."   
Tyler flopped onto the bed and rolled onto his back, waiting for Josh.   
"C'mon daddy you're taking forever.."   
Josh huffed and walked to Tyler, simultaneously pulling on a pair of basketball shorts and drying his hair.   
"Okay, let's get you ready for bed." Josh poked Tyler's stomach playfully, earning a giggle.   
He pulled Tyler's panties and thigh highs onto him, humming quietly.   
"Do you want a shirt on top?"   
Tyler shook his head, already crawling underneath the covers.   
"G'night daddy." Tyler yawned, hugging his stuffed animal kitten.   
Josh flicked the light off and snuggled up to Tyler, their noses touching.   
"I love you, Tyler."   
"Mmm love you too Joshie.."


	60. Pull Me Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awe

"Tyler."   
"Mmmmphnn."   
"Tyyyyler."   
"Whaaaaat?"   
"We need to pack, Tyler."   
"mmmNO."   
"Get up, c'mon, our plane leaves at six and we have a red-eye."   
"Can't you pack for meeee?"   
"No. Come on, Tyler, I will pull you out of bed if you don't get up."   
"Bite me."   
Tyler yelped and found himself slung over Josh's shoulder in an instant.   
"What the hell, Josh?" He mumbled, pouting.  
Josh laughed and turned Tyler so that he was sideways in his arms.   
Tyler pushed his bottom lip out and turned away when Josh tried to kiss him.   
"Gonna throw a tantrum, are we?"   
"Mhm."   
Tyler crossed his arms dramatically.   
"So sassy." Josh smirked, setting Tyler back onto the bed.   
"Well, I guess Tyler just won't have any clothes when we go to Colorado. And what a shame, too, because I really wanted to go out with him, but I guess we can't since he won't have any clothes." Josh shrugged and continued tossing shirts into his suitcase.   
"I'll just buy some." Tyler muttered into the pillow.   
"No you won't, because you're picky as hell and you'll only want pretties."   
"Nuh-uh."   
"Tyler Robert Joseph, I swear-"   
"Joshua William Dun, I swear-" Tyler mimicked him with a deep voice.   
Josh raised his eyebrows.   
"You will get zero dick if you act like that."   
"Good." Tyler yelled.   
Josh pursed his lips, picking Tyler up once more and placing him on his lap.   
"What d'you want, you big meanie?" Tyler huffed.   
"You're getting 15 spankings because of that attitude, mister."   
Tyler whimpered and looked at Josh with puppy dog eyes.   
"I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean to I'm just tir-"   
"Hush."  
Tyler closed his mouth and swallowed.   
Josh laid him across his lap, sliding his panties down and exposing his perky ass.   
"15 whole spankings, daddy?" Tyler sniffled.   
"15 whole spankings, Tyler."   
Tyler squirmed and whined.   
"Just do it fast, daddy, please."   
Josh smiled and brought his hand down on Tyler's ass, earning a yelp.   
Again.   
And again.   
And again.   
"What are we at, Tyler?"   
"F-Five..?"   
"No. If you're not counting I'll have to restart again."   
Tyler kicked his legs weakly, like a child, and let out a sob.   
"But it hurts so b-bad daddy it hurts so bad I know I was a bad boy but p-please daddy."   
Josh clicked his tongue.   
"Sorry, baby."   
He continued with the next 15 spanks, each of which earned a louder and higher pitched yelp than the next.   
"All done, baby boy."  
Tyler was wiping tears from his eyes sloppily.   
"I want my binky, daddy." He sniffed, his bottom lip out.   
Josh looked a little taken aback.   
Tyler usually never wanted to use a pacifier, since he said they were demeaning to him and 'his ways'.   
"Okay, baby, I'll go get it."   
Josh went to Tyler's dresser and grabbed the pink pacifier sitting on top of it, adorned with a teddy bear.   
He clipped it to the t shirt Tyler must've thrown on last night and let his kitten start to suck on the 'binky'.   
Tyler sat gingerly back onto the bed, clutching his white kitten and whimpering every so often.   
"I guess I'll just pack your suitcase then?"


	61. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for lots of tiny baby Tyler

Tyler nodded, sniffling.  
Josh sighed and started to pack Tyler's suitcase, putting the clothes he knew Tyler liked best in.  
"Are you going to be my little baby now?"  
Tyler nodded and made a tiny noise.  
"All right. C'mere." Josh picked Tyler up like a child.  
"Daddy's sorry he hit you so hard, okay?"  
Tyler wrapped his legs around Josh's waist and nodded, spitting his pacifier out for a second.  
"S'okay daddy."  
"All right. I love you, baby boy."   
"I love you too Joshie." Tyler nuzzled into Josh's chest and sighed happily.   
"What d'you want for breakfast, honey?"   
"I just wanna stay here and have you hold me forever." Tyler mumbled.   
"So waffles?"   
"Yeah."   
Josh carefully made his way down the stairs, Tyler making sure he didn't miss a step.   
"Look out daddy-!"   
"I got it, princess."   
Josh set Tyler on the counter and began to get the ingredients out.   
"Do we have any strawberries?" Tyler's legs were dangling off the counter playfully.   
"I think so."   
"Good." Tyler sucked on two fingers lazily, watching Josh stir the waffle mix.   
"Is there gonna be time to fuck before we leave, daddy?"   
"Mmm, no, probably not, sweetheart. You'll have to wait until we get to the hotel in Colorado."   
Tyler groaned.   
"But daddyyyy-"   
"If you're a good little kitten, though, daddy might let you suck him off."   
Tyler still looked crestfallen, but he nodded.   
"Okay. I'll be good."   
"Hey, don't look so upset, baby. Guess where we're going after we get done in Colorado?"   
"What?" Tyler's lips were still pouty.   
"We're going to Disneyland, just you and me. No cameras, no security, just us."   
Tyler perked up and giggled.   
"Really? Yay! Thank you daddy." He hugged Josh and kissed him lightly.   
"Mmm you're welcome, baby. I know how much you love it when it's just us, so I wanted everything to be super special."   
"This doesn't have anything to do with that question you asked me about wedding rings, does it?"   
Josh scoffed.   
"Pfft, no. I was just curious. I already had this trip planned long before that."   
"Okay."


	62. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hOly fuCk   
> 10,000+ hits!!11¡¡!  
> HOLYFUCKINGSHIT   
> THANK YOU PEOPLE   
> T H A N K  
> Y O U   
> I NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET THIS MANY HITS LIKE   
> ILY YOU SO MUCH <3333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY ANYWAYS

"All right, now we just have to wait for them to cook." Josh announced, shutting the waffle iron lid and setting a timer.   
"How long are they gonna take?"   
"About 20 minutes. I made Belgian waffles just for you baby."   
"Mmm thank you daddy. So um, what should we do in these 20 minutes?"   
Josh smirked.   
"I dunno, princess, what do you think we should do?"   
Tyler blushed and bit his lip.   
"Mmm.."   
Josh rested his hands gently on Tyler's thighs and whispered against his neck,   
"Are you my horny little kitty?"   
Tyler's breath hitched and he nodded fast.   
"Y-Yes daddy so horny for you I'm such a horny little kitten pleeease daddy-"   
Josh smiled and nipped lightly at Tyler's throat, earning a gasp.   
"D-Daddy.." Tyler breathed, putting his hands over Josh's and sliding them upwards.   
Josh laughed softly and placed sweet kisses on Tyler's neck up to his mouth, their lips moving slow and rhythmically against each other.   
Josh teased with the top of Tyler's panties and the small brunette broke the kiss suddenly with a gasp.   
"J-Josh, daddy please-"   
"Shh."   
Tyler closed his mouth and swallowed.   
"What do you want daddy to do to you?"   
Tyler hated it when Josh played this game.   
"You KNOW, daddy, please, no more teasing.." Tyler whined, biting his lip.  
"I don't know what to do if you don't tell me, baby."   
"Mmmhphmm." Tyler whimpered, nuzzling his face into Josh's neck.   
"Daddyyyy.."   
"Yes, Tyler?"   
"I want you to fuck me hard against the wall and make me scream and cry and moan please daddy please I need your big cock inside of me daddy-!"   
Josh smirked.   
"That's better." He picked Tyler up and kissed him heatedly.   
Tyler wrapped his legs around Josh's waist and threw his head back, moaning, when their clothed hard-ons rubbed.   
"F-Fuck Josh, pleease-" Tyler choked on a moan, sucking on Josh's neck hard.   
Josh gave Tyler's ass a smack and pulled his hair, making him unlatch.   
Tyler's eyes were lidded and he was drooling.   
"You can't make any hickies on daddy, Tyler, we have a show."   
Tyler just nodded, instead capturing Josh's lips once more.   
"Just fuck me please daddy pleease-"   
"But I think the waffles are burning."   
"I don't care I'll have cum for breakfast."


	63. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awe

"It's too bad that we have to go to the airport soon, it's already noon, baby." Josh started to palm Tyler slowly, earning a loud moan.   
"But d-daddy..!"   
"Sorry honey." Josh put Tyler down gently.   
Tyler pouted and wrapped his arms around Josh's neck.   
"But you said you would fuck me daddy.." Tyler stuffed his face into Josh's chest, breathing in his sweet scent.   
"I know, but I promise daddy'll fuck you nice and good after the show. In fact, we're gonna play a little game.."   
"Okay.." Tyler mumbled, looking up at Josh with big eyes.   
"Go get your big boy clothes on, I'm going to clean up. We're leaving in a couple hours since it takes a while to get to the airport."   
Tyler sighed and slumped up the stairs.   
He bit his lip and checked to make sure he was alone when he entered the bedroom.   
Perfect.   
Tyler laid out his black skinny jeans and a plain black shirt.   
Then he giggled and pranced over to his panty drawer, grabbing the purple thong he knew Josh loved the best.  
He slid his panties off slowly, biting his lip and giving his hard cock a few strokes, moaning.   
"J-Joshh.." He groaned, flopping onto the bed and stroking himself faster, arching his back.   
"Daddy-!" Tyler breathed, sucking on two fingers lazily. Saliva was running down the side of his face and his strokes were fast and sloppy.   
He came all over his stomach, letting out a loud moan and sighing.   
"Having fun, are we?" Josh was leaning against the doorframe.   
Tyler sat up quickly, gasping.   
"D-Daddy, I didn't-I mean-I-"   
"You broke the rules, Tyler."   
"I'm sorry daddy I won't do it again I was just so horny for you-!" Tyler plead like a child.  
"Touching yourself _and _planning to tease daddy? Such a naughty boy.." Josh held up the thong and clicked his tongue.__  
Tyler whimpered.   
"Daddy's gonna have to punish you good, baby."   
"N-Now?"   
"No. When we get back. Now clean yourself up and get dressed." Josh said, his voice sharp.   
Tyler winced.   
"I'm s-sorry daddy.." He mewled.   
"I know you are. And you're gonna be more sorry when you're not allowed to cum."


	64. We Are A Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no   
> Daddy Josh is mad

Josh turned around and left Tyler whimpering on the bed.   
He dressed quietly, putting on boxers just to play it safe.   
"Daddy..?" He padded down the stairs and found Josh on the couch.   
"Are you ready, Tyler?"   
"Mhm." He swallowed.   
Josh stood and brushed past Tyler, going upstairs without another word.   
Tyler sniffed and blinked fast, trying to catch the tears trying to escape his eyes.   
He came back downstairs, brushing off his shirt, keys in hand.   
"Get in the car, it's time to go."   
Tyler nodded silently and pulled on his Vans, opening the front door and going out to the car, waiting.   
Josh came out soon after, his face blank.   
"I really am s-sorry daddy.." Tyler mumbled, playing with his hands.   
"I don't want to talk about it right now, Tyler."   
Tyler looked down and let out a quiet whimper, tears pattering onto his jeans.   
The ride to the airport was long, Tyler sobbing silently in the passenger side.   
"Wipe your face, Tyler."   
He did as he was told, sniffling and patting his face dry.   
They met Mark and the crew at the airport, Josh greeting them with a fake smile.   
Tyler stayed behind, quiet.  
"Hey, is uh, is Tyler all right?" Mark hissed in Josh's ear.   
He nodded curtly.   
"He's fine."   
Everyone got checked in and they were waiting to get on the plane, Tyler's phone buzzed with a text from Josh, who was sitting next to him, now scrolling through Twitter absent-mindedly.   
'You're getting fucked so hard tonight that everyone's gonna hear what a whore you are'  
Tyler's breath hitched and he looked at Josh with innocent eyes, biting his lip.   
Josh just looked at him as if nothing was different.   
'I love you' Tyler typed.   
'We'll see just how much you love me when we get to the hotel'


	65. Training Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy  
> Homework is fun ain't it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salad ass motherfucking asshole fucking radish fucking ranch dressing cabbage fucking carrot  
> what  
> you never heard me cuss someone out with vegetables and sauces before  
> well aren't you a fucking mustard

"Are you ready?" Josh hissed in Tyler's ear.  
It was five minutes before the show, and Tyler finished rubbing the black paint on his hands.  
He jumped, nodding shakily.  
"Y-Yeah."  
"Gonna put on a nice show for daddy tonight?"  
"Mhm."  
"Good." Josh kissed Tyler's cheek and started to walk out, but turned around quickly and smirked.  
"I almost forgot, daddy has a little present for you to wear during the show." He pulled out a vibrating plug and slid Tyler's jeans and boxers down, shoving it in unexpectedly.  
Tyler yelped and bit back a moan.  
"I'll have the remote with me the whole time, so don't try anything."  
He bit his cheek and nodded quietly.  
Josh left without another word.  
Tyler let out a shaky sigh and rebuttoned his jeans, taking a deep breath and stepping out of his dressing room.  
The crowd could be heard loudly, chanting for them.  
Heavydirtysoul started playing and everyone went wild when Josh ran up onstage, taking his place on his drum kit and beginning to play.  
Tyler swallowed, zipped up his hoodie and ran up to the stage, the crowd erupting when he began rapping.   
Then the plug turned on.   
It was obviously on a low setting, but Tyler's breath still hitched and he glanced at Josh, whose emotions were hidden by his mask.   
He got used to it eventually and was glad he made it through the first three songs of the show without Josh teasing anymore.   
Holding Onto You began to play, and Tyler sat at his piano, stealing looks at Josh every so often.   
"J-Josh you look beautiful tonight." His voice caught when he saw Josh fiddle with something in his pocket, the vibrations becoming stronger, sending a wave of pleasure up his spine.   
"I'm taking over my body back in control-" Tyler gasped and bit his lip, quickly playing it off by pointing the microphone towards the crowd, their singing voices filling the void.   
Damn it, Josh.   
Nearly on the highest setting, Tyler was near tears, trying to hold back his needy moans.   
Oh no.   
He was supposed to jump off the piano.   
Fuck.   
Josh walked to the piano, getting on top easily and holding out a hand for Tyler, who seemed in a daze.   
He shook his head and grabbed Josh's hand.   
"Having a hard time, there, baby?" He heard Josh mutter before he backflipped off of the piano, quickly returning to his drums.   
Why couldn't this be over sooner?   
Oh god.   
'Hard time?'   
When Tyler sat back at the piano he glanced down and saw that he indeed had a raging boner, and that his jeans barely hid it.   
He tried to pull his shirt down, accidentally grazing it and choking on a moan.   
The audience seemed worried at this point, with Tyler being so distracted and confused.   
"I um, I n-need to go." Tyler rushed off stage, microphone in hand, Josh following quietly behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lonely  
> I need a Josh body pillow  
> with Tyler on the other side  
> sigh


	66. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cake as in  
> ass  
> :^)

Tyler ran past all of the managers and workers, straight into the bathroom.  
Josh slipped in behind him and Tyler let out a dry sob.  
"I can't, Josh, I can't, it hurts so bad, I need you Joshie.." He mumbled into Josh's shirt.  
"Shouldn't have been so disobedient, then, baby."  
"I'm SORRY, please, Josh just take it out.." Tyler whimpered.  
The crowd began to make suspicious noises. Josh's hand found it's way down to Tyler's ass and he pushed on the plug through Tyler's jeans with two fingers.  
"J-Josh-!" Tyler whined.  
Josh kissed along Tyler's jawline lightly, earning tiny gasps.  
He unbuttoned Tyler's jeans and his hand found it's way down the front of his boxers, wrapping around Tyler's hard cock.  
"J-osh, please..!" Tyler breathed, holding back a moan. He started to buck his hips, seeking friction.  
Josh got to his knees and pulled Tyler's jeans and boxers down, looking up at him questioningly.  
"You want everyone to hear what a whore you are because you had to be sucked off in the middle of a show?"  
Tyler nodded, biting his lip.  
"P-Please Josh, please suck me off PLEASE-" Tyler begged. "Hush."  
He closed his mouth.  
Josh licked up Tyler's length and took him in, sucking hard, keeping eye contact with his baby boy the entire time.  
Tyler let out a low moan and curled his fingers in Josh's hair.  
"Y-Yes daddy so good thank you daddy~" He gasped, cumming hard into Josh's mouth.  
Josh stood and pushed it into Tyler's mouth, then licked his lips.  
"Are you okay now?"  
Tyler swallowed, fumbling with his jeans.  
"Y-Yeah. Thank y-you daddy."  
"Wait."  
Josh reached around and took the plug out.  
Tyler sighed and rebuttoned his jeans.  
They opened the bathroom door and the entire crew was standing there, mouths open, eyes wide.  
Tyler remembered the microphone he set on the bathroom counter and his face turned beet red.  
"U-Uhm, I can-we can e-explain.." He mumbled, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.  
"No need. We heard it all. So did the crowd."  
Half the audience was cheering and screaming, 'JOSHLER!!', while the other half was just shocked.  
"Right.." Josh reddened and scratched his neck.  
"I'm a top I swear."


	67. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aw  
> tylers gonna need huggies after this

"So..I guess we should..We should go out there..." Josh mumbled, glancing at Tyler.   
"Um, y-yeah.."   
Tyler instinctively slipped his hand into Josh's holding tightly as they walked back on the stage.   
Josh held a microphone and only said three words.   
"You caught us."   
The crowd erupted, girls screaming everywhere.   
Tyler smiled nervously, giving Josh a worried look.   
"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" The audience started to chant, staring expectantly.   
"Might as well give them what they want." Josh smiled and shrugged.   
Tyler's face was even redder now, and he leaned up to give Josh a sweet kiss.   
He'd never heard so many girls scream before.  
Some were crying, even, which was especially odd.   
Tyler felt like crying.   
He frowned and gave Josh's hand a little squeeze.   
"You want to leave, baby boy?" Josh muttered in his ear.   
"Y-Yeah.."  
For the first time in their career, Josh held the microphone to his lips and said,   
"We're twenty one pilots, and so are you."   
They bowed and Tyler nearly ran offstage again.   
He was shaking, his eyes welling up with tears. The crew was still shocked, but Mark was convinced he knew it was gonna happen.   
"I just wanna go on the bus.." Tyler mumbled.   
Josh led him to the bus, where he went straight to his bunk.   
He climbed in and faced the wall, Josh scooting in after him and shutting the curtain.   
"Are you okay, Ty?"   
"I just didn't want it to happen like this.." Tyler mewled.   
"I know, baby, I'm sorry."   
"S'not your fault."   
Josh rubbed Tyler's back and sighed.   
"I wish I could've changed it for us, baby."   
"Well, it's done now, so we'll have to see what happens."   
Tyler rolled over and faced Josh, sniffling.   
"I still love you, okay? No matter what happens, you'll always be mine."   
"I love you too, Josh. To the moon and back."


	68. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aw

"Are we still going to Disneyland?"  
"Only if you want to."  
Tyler nodded, tracing the design on Josh's shirt.  
"I feel so...exposed."  
"I know. It'll wash over soon, baby."  
"But now everyone is gonna know. What's going to happen to the band?"  
"It's going to be fine, Tyler, don't worry."  
"Mmnm." Tyler nuzzled into Josh's chest and sighed.  
He was so warm.  
"I wanna go home."  
"We're going home soon, baby. Couple more hours."  
Tyler yawned and before he knew it he was snuggled up against Josh, fast asleep.

"Tyler."  
"Mm..?"  
"Tyler, wake up."  
"mmno."  
"C'mon."  
Josh shook Tyler lightly, giving him a light kiss.  
"We're leaving."  
"Mmkay." Tyler rolled over and nearly fell out of his bunk.  
He walked out with Josh, the entire crew going silent went they came in.  
"So.."  
Mark cleared his throat.  
"How long has this been going on?"  
Tyler shifted uncomfortably.  
"About 3 years." Josh answered confidently.  
No one asked anything more.  
Josh glanced at Tyler, who looked like he was about to cry again.  
He took Tyler's hand and led him off the bus.  
"Tyler, are you-"  
Tyler threw his arms around Josh and let out a sob.  
"It's like they d-don't even l-like us anymore-!" He cried.  
"Shh, Tyler, you're overreacting, honey. Everything is going to be fine."  
"But w-what if it i-isn't?"  
"Then you and me will run away forever and no one will ever judge us again."  
Tyler sniffed and scoffed at the same time.  
"Y-You're dumb. That would never happen."  
"I got you to stop crying though, didn't I?"  
Tyler wiped his eye and looked down.  
"I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive got 4 more requests  
> keep em coming my children
> 
>  
> 
> Should I have an ending to this bc I mean  
> I guess ppl want to see it end???  
> but whatever


	69. Yummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ha   
> 69  
> hehe  
> chapter 69 
> 
>  
> 
> hahahahaha 
> 
>  
> 
> 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a child 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 69 hehehe

Tyler nuzzled into Josh's neck, sighing.   
"I just want to be alone, with you."   
"I know, we'll get home soon." Josh kissed the top of Tyler's head gently.   
"I want _you _."__  
"I know, Tyler."   
"No, I NEED you."   
"As in...?"   
"I'm fucking horny, Josh."   
"Oh." Josh laughed softly.   
"You're gonna have to wait."   
"Can't we just do it in the airport bathroom?"   
"Um, no. Public bathroom sex is the worst."   
"What about the airplane?"   
Josh bit his lip and thought.   
"Fine."   
Tyler kissed Josh's nose.   
"You always bend to my will, Joshie."   
"That's just 'cause you're so damn cute, baby boy." Josh grinned.   
Tyler blushed, looking down at his hands.   
"I'm not that cute.." He mumbled, smiling.   
"Oh, please." Josh scoffed.   
"You hungry?"   
"Mmhm."   
"All right. Let's go back on and see if we can get them to stop staring at us long enough so that we can grab some Taco Bell."   
"All right." Tyler kind of pouted at this but nodded.   
"So," Josh paraded back onto the bus happily, earning raised eyebrows.   
"What's for dinner?"   
Mark shrugged.   
"Whatever you guys want, I guess."   
"Well, we all know what Tyler wants." Someone snickered in the back.   
Josh stood back up and approached the entire crew.   
Tyler sat back, cowering and whimpering quietly.   
"This isn't any different than when it was secret. I personally think it feels pretty bad when I get treated differently now, and I'm sure Tyler agrees. So I think it would be..kind of everyone to just treat this as something completely normal."   
A couple people nodded.   
"What about your parents?" Someone mumbled.   
Tyler paled.   
"We're not telling them yet."   
"Tyler's..His will be so upset.." Another said.   
Tyler bit his lip, tears welling again. He looked at Josh for comfort.   
Josh pulled Tyler up and engulfed him in a hug in front of everyone, whispering sweet nothings into his ear to calm him down.   
"Shh, it's okay, Tyler, everything is okay."   
Tyler shook his head.   
"It's n-not, Josh it's not-t-they're gonna kick me out of t-the family.." He sniffed.   
"I'll talk to them, okay?"   
"Okay.." Tyler muttered, looking down.   
"You go and lie down and I'll bring you food when we get it, all right?"   
Tyler nodded and padded away quietly.   
Everyone was stunned.   
"YOU'RE the one who always calmed him down after his meltdowns? I thought he took meds for it. That's impressive, Josh, I gotta hand it to you." Mark stated, giving him a half smile.   
Josh grinned.   
"He's my delicate flower, all right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 69 HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 
> 
>  
> 
> IM SO FUCKING IMMATURE FUCK


	70. Put Your Lips On Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh yay   
> dont worry we've got smut coming soon darlings

"Tyler, honey."   
"Whuzat..?"   
"I got you tacos."   
"Whut kind?"   
"Your favorite."   
Tyler looked at Josh drowsily, his eyes adjusting.   
"Is it nightime?"   
"Yeah. It's around 7 or so. Our flight got delayed and now we're leaving tomorrow at 7 in the morning."   
Tyler groaned and shoved his face into his pillow.   
"Mmnot hungry."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Mmhm."   
"Well, I'll leave these here just in case." Josh placed a Taco Bell bag on Tyler's bunk and left. 

Tyler walked into the makeshift kitchen they had a hour later, locking hot sauce off his fingers.   
"Not hungry, huh?" Josh wrapped an arm around him as he plopped onto the couch.   
"I got a little hungry." He admitted.   
"That's why I ordered you a 12 pack."   
"Did you eat anything?"   
"Nah, I'm fine."   
"But you haven't eaten since yesterday."   
"I'm fine, Tyler, really."   
" _Please _will you eat something? For me?"__  
"Are you sure you're full? I want you to eat first."   
"I'm FULL, Josh. Now eat."   
Josh sighed and stood. "Fiiiine."   
Tyler sat back contentedly and smiled.   
When Josh came back he was holding a Redbull and rubbing his eye.   
"Is it 9 already? I'm really tired for some reason." He burped and sat next to Tyler.   
"Ew, Josh, that stinks, man."   
"What, like, Rebull and..passion?"   
Tyler laughed and took the can, tipping it back.   
"Hey! Get your own!"   
"What's yours is mine, Joshie." Tyler giggled, pecking Josh on the cheek.   
"I'll get you another one."   
"Good. I wanna stay up all night."   
"But we're flying out early tomorrow."   
"So? That doesn't mean I can't play Mario Kart with my boyfriend all night."   
"And um," Tyler leaned in and whispered in Josh's ear.   
"Maybe we can play a little bit of our own Mario Kart after everyone goes to sleep."   
Josh grinned.   
"Vroom vroom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cabbage


	71. Take Me, I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like  
> im so tired its 1:30 am

Luckily, only 3 people were still awake; a couple stage workers and Mark. They were talking about the next show, and when the workers left Mark walked into the living room area of the bus and bid them goodnight.  
Tyler looked up innocently from his controller, where he was sitting by Josh on the floor, snuggled in a blanket.  
"Oh, goodnight already?"  
"Yeah. Don't you guys stay up too late, we've got to be out of here by 5:45."  
"We got it, Mark. Don't worry."  
Mark nodded and left, walking into the bunk room and closing the door behind him.  
Tyler waited a minute then jumped up, closing the two automatic doors that separated the kitchen from the living area.  
"Now we can have some real fun."  
"Aw, but I was having so much fun totally beating your cute little ass at Mario Kart." Josh grinned.  
"I was just going easy on you."  
"Oh, really? Then should I just 'go easy on you' every time we fuck?"  
"No!" Tyler climbed down on Josh's lap and frowned.  
"You have to fuck me hard and make me scream and cry and moan so loud, Joshie."  
"Welllll, I guess I could.."  
"You're GONNA."  
"Am I?"  
"Mmhm." Tyler cut Josh off before anything else, kissing him feverishly.  
"One-rule-"  
"Ugh, whaaaaat?" Tyler pouted.  
"No hickies."  
"Not even on your chest?"  
"No. I take my shirt off during shows, babe, you know that."  
"Fiiine." Tyler bit his lip and thought for a moment before pushing Josh back onto the floor, straddling him and grinning.  
"Whatcha doing?"  
"Nothing." Tyler traced a finger down Josh's chest.  
He tossed his shirt off and did the same with Josh's, his hands eagerly touching Josh's smooth muscles.  
"M'gonna ride you tonight, okay daddy?"  
"That's fine, baby."  
Tyler played with the top of his jeans, pulling them down far enough to show Josh the black lacy panties he was wearing.  
Josh's breath hitched.  
"When did you change?"  
Tyler leaned in and kissed him.  
"Doesn't matter."  
He got up and stood in front of Josh, who was fumbling with the button on his jeans.  
"Daddyyyy."  
Josh looked up.  
Tyler undid his jeans slowly, sliding them off carefully, letting his daddy take in the entire view.  
He pulled down part of his panties and Josh choked on a moan.  
"Fucking christ Tyler get over here NOW." He threw his jeans off.  
Tyler sauntered back over to his daddy, sitting on his lap and wrapping his legs around Josh's waist.  
"Haven't gotten to ride my daddy in so long, almost all my bruises have healed." Tyler mewled, looking at Josh innocently while he sucked on a finger.  
"I'll be sure to make some pretty new ones just for you, baby boy." Josh whispered against his kitten's throat, earning a tiny whimper.  
"N-Now, daddy, please-"


	72. So Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh cums in Tyler then cleans up his mess :^)

Josh nipped at Tyler's ear, his hands roaming farther down.   
"D-Daddy-!"   
He smiled.   
"P-Please daddy please-"   
Josh shushed Tyler and slipped his boxers off, giving Tyler time to nearly rip his panties off as well.   
Before Josh could say the word, Tyler lowered himself onto his daddy's hard cock, biting back a moan.   
"Daddyyy-" He breathed, rocking his hips steadily.   
"Fuck, Tyler, so tight, baby, so tight for daddy." Josh hissed, gripping Tyler's hips hard, making sure to leave pretty new bruises.   
Tyler leaned down for a sloppy, heated kiss, trying to hold back his loud moans.   
"D-Daddy, please let me cum please daddy-"  
Tyler whimpered, his cock leaking pre-cum onto his and Josh's stomaches.   
"Not yet, baby." Josh mumbled, slamming Tyler down hard one last time before cumming into him.   
"Daddyyy-!" Tyler laid on Josh's chest, breathing heavily.   
"P-Please daddy..!"   
"Cum for daddy, little slut."   
Tyler gasped and came all over himself and Josh, quickly mumbling apologies and leaning down to lick it up from his daddy's abs.   
"Daddy's gonna clean up, baby. Get on your hands and knees."   
Tyler raised his eyebrow but did as he was told, cum still dripping from his ass.   
Josh positioned himself at Tyler's entrance, slowly licking a stripe of cum from his kitten's perky ass.   
"O-Oh _fuck _, Josh." Tyler panted, wriggling and mewling for more.__  
Josh smiled and began to clean his own cum from Tyler, earning short gasps and muffled moans.   
"D-Daddy I'm gonna get hard again if you don't-" Tyler bit his lip hard when Josh started to stick his tongue farther in.   
"Daddy-mmnghh-" Tyler shut his mouth to avoid screaming as loud as he could.   
Josh finally pulled out, licking his lips.   
"Cute."


	73. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awwwwwwweeeeeeeee  
> im tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit i mean  
> the sims is like a really good game

Tyler let out a sigh and turned around, sitting back on his daddy's lap.  
"Was that good, baby?"  
"Mmhhm." Tyler nuzzled into Josh's neck drowsily.  
"You gotta get up Tyler. We need to go to bed."  
"Carry meeee."  
Josh rolled his eyes half-heartedly and slipped Tyler's panties back onto him.  
"Let daddy get halfway decent." He mumbled, pulling his boxers back on.  
"All right, let's go."  
Josh picked Tyler up and carried him to the bunk room, laying him in his bunk.  
"Nooo daddy I need you.." Tyler made grabbing motions and whined.  
"Tyler, shush, d'you want to wake everyone up?"  
"Pleeeease."  
Josh finally sighed and climbed in with Tyler.  
"Thank you daddy." Tyler snuggled up to Josh and laid his head against his chest.  
"You're welcome, baby."  
Tyler just nodded and drifted to sleep quickly, snoring lightly.  
"Cutie."

Tyler was woken up the next morning by his alarm blaring in his ear.   
He rolled over and found an empty space next to him.   
"Unngh Joshie..." He wrapped a blanket half-heartedly around his shoulders and walked out into the kitchen area, where everyone was eating breakfast.   
Josh was chugging a Redbull, but when he saw Tyler he nearly spit it out.   
"T-Tyler..!" His eyes were huge.   
"What...?"   
Everyone seemed to be looking at him surprised..   
Josh cleared his throat, gesturing down with his eyes.   
Tyler looked down and yelped, covering his panties with his blanket, his face turning bright red.   
"S-Sorry!" He bit his lip and ran back to the bunk room.   
Josh stood and followed, the crew glancing at him suspiciously.   
"Tyler?"   
"Mmnnn."   
Tyler's bunk curtain was shut.   
"Are you okay?"   
"I just humiliated myself in front of everyone, Josh.."   
"It's fine. They don't care."   
"You know they do."   
Josh sighed.   
"Tyler, come here."   
The curtain slid open and Tyler looked at Josh with pouty eyes.   
"What?"   
"You don't need to care what anyone thinks, you know that right?"   
Tyler rolled over.   
"You tell me that all the time." He mumbled.   
"Well, I'll make you believe it, baby boy."


	74. Pretty Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ouch

"Will you please get up?"   
"No."   
"We've got a flight to catch, Ty."   
"Cool."   
"I guess if you don't want to go on the plane you don't get any bathroom sex." Josh hissed into the opening of Tyler's bunk.   
The curtain whipped open and Tyler almost fell out.   
"Let's get going, shall we?"   
He strut off to the bathroom, swinging his hips.   
Panties and all.   
Josh smirked and watched that cute ass walk away.   
"Hate to see me go, love to watch me leave, don't we?" Tyler called.   
"You bet."  
Tyler was ready in no time, bouncing around in a pair of the _tightest ___skinny jeans Josh had ever seen, and a plain black t-shirt.  
Just seeing Tyler walk in those jeans made Josh hard.   
Let alone watching him bend over slowly, making sure that Josh got the full view.   
"You like what you see?" Tyler traced a finger up his thigh.   
Josh nodded, smirking.   
"It's a good thing I've got a present for my daddy underneath then.." He whispered in Josh's ear, prancing away sassily.   
Mark walked in right as Tyler left, and if he hadn't Josh probably would've chased his little kitten and fucked him against the wall.   
"Ready to go?"   
Josh crossed his legs.   
"Yeah."   
Tyler was such a fucking tease.   
He kept casually touching and stroking Josh the whole way to the airport, even going as far as playing with the button on his jeans.   
Josh slapped his hand away, earning a giggle.   
"You're not going to be able to fucking walk when I'm done with you." He hissed.   
"Good. I'm so tight for you daddy, won't you open me up?" Tyler acted as if this was a completely normal thing to say in a conversation.   
Just making sure no one noticed.   
"Tight, huh?"   
"Yes daddy so tight for you, won't you punish me?"   
"Oh you just wait, kitten."   
Tyler grinned and licked his lips.   
"Can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for a bunch of baby tyler in future chapters 
> 
> like   
> baby as in   
> baby   
> and girly
> 
> for example
> 
> pink pacifiers with little white letters that say 'kitten'   
> and cute lil pink thigh highs with kitties on them   
> white panties with pink bows   
> pretty pink skirts   
> fishnet tights   
> nail polish   
> lots of good stuff   
> lil parkas that have ears on the hood   
> lots of kitten play   
> lots of blowjobs   
> lipstick   
> kitty ears   
> stuffed animals   
> josh going out to work w/ his drums and tyler staying at home bein all horny   
> cake and ice cream and candy   
> praise kink   
> blindfolds and gags   
> lots of begging   
> girly roleplay  
> tyler likes to suck on his first two fingers a lot  
> tylers a cutie pie and sucks like the little kitten he is on daddy joshs big cock   
> tyler is an innocent tiny bean   
> daddy josh takes good care of his baby boy   
> butt plugs   
> lingerie  
> lots of real good stuff for my children 
> 
>  
> 
> so yeah   
> prepare your asses for this shit


	75. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmm

Tyler glanced at Josh smugly and crossed his arms.  
"The plane ride's going to be real fun, huh Josh?"  
"Mmhm."  
"I bet you just can't wait, can you?"  
"Can't wait, Tyler." Josh raised an eyebrow.  
Tyler just hummed quietly.  
His hand started tracing up his thigh, playing with the button on his jeans absent-mindedly.  
"Tyler, what're you..?"  
It was a good thing they were in the very back seat of the car.  
Tyler had unzipped his jeans now, and was playing with the top of what Josh fucking _knew ___was a thong.  
"Tyler.." Josh warned, biting his lip.  
"What's wrong, Josh?"  
He just shook his head and crossed his legs tightly.  
"We'll be there in a couple minutes." Mark called over his shoulder.  
Tyler zipped his jeans back up quickly, his face getting red.  
No one noticed.  
Josh glared as Tyler jumped out of the van, grabbing his suitcase and backpack and running into the airport, his hips swinging provocatively.  
"Aren't you coming, Jishwa?"  
He pronounced it like 'cumming',  
"Sure am. Just wait for me, I gotta get my stuff."  
Josh grabbed his things quickly, the rest of the crew going ahead.  
He pulled Tyler aside by his arm, hissing,  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
"I was just teasing Joshie I-"  
"Don't fucking tease like that in public, Tyler. You know the rules."  
Tyler whimpered but nodded.  
"I-I'm sorry, daddy."  
"It's okay, I forgive you. But no more teasing until we get on the plane."  
"Mmkay.."  
Josh led Tyler into the airport, where everyone was waiting.  
"What were you guys doing out there?"  
"Oh, Tyler just forgot something." Josh waved his hand nonchalantly and Tyler smiled nervously.  
"Yeah. I found it though."  
Mark nodded.  
"Let's get checked in then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any requests for baby/girly tyjo  
> i take all of them


	76. Pounce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaalll right

Checking in took FOREVER, according to Tyler.  
He was ready to _go ___.  
And go as in get fucked by his daddy in the airplane bathroom.  
He wriggled uncomfortably while they were waiting for their groups to be called to board the plane.  
A...  
B......  
Tyler huffed and wondered if they could take any fucking longer.  
Ten more people..  
Five more..  
Josh smirked.  
Finally the last person boarded and their group was called.  
Tyler jumped up and found his place in line, grinning.  
"Excited, are we?"  
He nodded.  
"Mmhm. Real excited."  
Josh smiled and stepped behind Tyler.  
They handed their tickets to the stewardess, and Tyler ran down the ramp to the plane, nearly tripping into it.  
Josh had saved him last-minute by grabbing his waist and holding him steady.  
"Jeez, Ty, you'll get on eventually," Josh laughed, making Tyler blush.  
"Just...real excited to get home!" He giggled, biting his lip.  
Josh let go of Tyler and walked onto the plane, smirking.  
Luckily, their seats went like this:  
Mark had the window, Josh had the middle, and Tyler was in the isle seat.  
Perfect.  
Tyler had plopped down, looking at Josh with a pout.  
Mark was already asleep, leaned up against the window since he got there earlier.  
"What's wrong now, baby?"  
"Want this to go by faster.." Tyler mumbled, crossing his arms.  
"Good things come to those who wait, princess."  
Tyler huffed.  
"I guess."  
Josh just grabbed Tyler's hand, gently rubbing his thumb against the top.  
"I love you."  
"Love you too." Tyler looked over questioningly.  
"Just saying it because I do."  
"Oh." Tyler nodded and smiled.  
"You excited for Halloween?"  
"No."  
"Aw, why not?"  
"Because we always watch a bunch of scary movies with you while you feed me candy that'll make me fat."  
Josh snickered, looking down.  
"Yeah, I always do. But you love it, don't you?"  
"I only like the candy. And dressing up."  
"Oh, that's right! What's it gonna be this year?"  
So far Tyler had dressed up like a nurse, a vampire, a cat, and for some weird reason, last year he was a set of tupperware. (In which he later changed into some sexy lingerie for daddy)  
"Mmm, it's a surprise!"  
"You're gonna make me wait?" Josh stuck out his bottom lip.  
"It's in like three days Joshie, chill out."  
"Mmkaaay. But can I at least get a sneak peek?"  
"No!"  
"Fine, fine.."  
"Always trying to cheat, aren't we?"  
"I just can't wait to see my baby boy all dressed up. Speaking of which, we're going to a party so you'll need a backup costume."  
"Mmhm. I know. It's a backpack."  
Josh nearly burst out laughing.  
"You're going to be a backpack?"  
"Well yeah. What're you gonna be?"  
"I dunno. I'll probably just wear a white dress shirt and a bow tie, call myself James Bond or somethin'."  
"Wow, real creative, Josh."  
"Pssh. More creative than a backpack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who got my pun
> 
>  
> 
> who got it
> 
>  
> 
> w h o
> 
>  
> 
> its amazing  
> like fuck
> 
>  
> 
> also what should tyler be for halloween  
> keep in mind all of his past costumes were like the sexy version  
> so yeah


	77. Sloppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this fic is never going to end is it
> 
>  
> 
> itd be super cool if a great artist drew fanart of this fic 
> 
> coughcoughthekinkypartscough 
> 
> but uh yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> salty pickles are delicious
> 
> no thats not a dick joke

"Is it time yet?"  
"No, Tyler, the plane has to be in the air."  
"Right, right."  
Josh scoffed and grinned, squeezing Tyler's hand playfully.  
"Nervous?"  
"N-No."  
"Aw, you are. What's the matter?"  
The plane began moving around, getting ready for takeoff.  
"I dunno. We've never had sex on an airplane, I don't know what to do."  
"Just go into the bathroom in the back when the seatbelt sign goes off. No one really goes back there, I don't know why. Lock the door and get ready for me, okay? It'll be a couple minutes just so no one gets suspicious."  
Tyler nodded quietly.  
"Mmkay."  
"I'll knock three times, all right?"  
"But what if it's someone else-?"  
"It won't be. I promise."  
Tyler fidgeted while the plane took off, Josh gripping the arm rests hard and gritting his teeth.  
"I never liked takeoff.." He muttered.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, fine." Josh readjusted himself and grabbed a magazine once they were in the air.  
"So how long is it gonna be?"  
Josh shrugged.  
"Depends."  
"On what?"  
"Questions, questions, questions, Tyler.."  
Tyler made a small noise and looked down, his face red.  
"Sorry.." He mewled.  
Tyler hated it when he upset daddy or made him mad.  
He decided he was gonna make it up to him by calling him by a new nickname.  
Not master, that was only for special occasions..  
Sir?  
Yeah.  
Perfect.  
He would be so surprised, especially when he saw what Tyler was hiding underneath his tshirt and jeans...  
Tyler tried to be patient, he really did.   
It's just that he was excited and scared at the same time.   
What if someone heard them?   
What if someone saw both of them walk out?   
Worry, worry, worry, he scolded himself.   
It would be fine.   
It was.   
Until the seatbelt sign dinged and turned off.   
Josh gave him an expectant look and gestured to the back.   
Tyler unbuckled and stood carefully, walking to the bathroom, fists clenched.   
You can't be sexy for daddy if you're so nervous, Tyler, he told himself.   
Relax.   
Good.   
Now it was Josh's turn to wait.   
Ten seconds..  
Thirty...  
Forty......  
He shifted, checking to make sure Mark was still asleep.   
A minute.   
All right, he couldn't help it.   
Nearly tripping a couple times, Josh made it to the bathroom door.   
He knocked three times and was pulled in, their bodies close.   
"Do you like it, sir?"   
Tyler was looking at him with those doe eyes, wearing fucking _tight ___black lingerie, a black thong, and matching thigh highs.  
"Fuck, Tyler." Josh breathed, his hands roaming over Tyler's exposed skin.   
"D'you like it?" He repeated, mewling.   
"Yes, baby, daddy loves it. Gonna fuck you so hard baby."   
Tyler shivered and bit his lip.   
"But first," Josh tossed his shirt off.  
"You have to beg."   
Tyler groaned and dropped to his knees, which was hard to do, but he still managed it in the small bathroom.   
"Please sir fuck my tight little ass pleeease daddy I need your big cock I need it so bad pleeeeeease-!" He pleaded, playing with Josh's belt.   
"Ah, ah, ah," Josh clicked his tongue and swatted Tyler's hand away.   
"Please daddy I know I make you so hard please daddy-!"   
"What's my name?"   
"Daddy-?"   
"Mmmm.." Josh shrugged.   
"S-Sir! Sir, please, please..!"   
"That's more like it."   
Tyler licked his pouty red lips, waiting for his master's signal.   
"You want my cock, slut?"   
"Y-Yes sir please I need it so bad I'm so horny for you sir pleeease-"   
"Turn around, whore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think after i do my requests im gona do a chapter or two where josh has an anxiety attack and tyler makes him feel better 
> 
> or tyler whatever one works


	78. My Little Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay ive got so many requests im so happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got called a fudge bucket today??? 
> 
> this lil bitch called me it on her snapchat story and i was like   
> ok??

"P-Please sir, pleeease-" Tyler whimpered, reaching for Josh's jeans.   
"Turn around, you slut." Josh hissed, giving Tyler a hard smack on his ass.   
He yelped and turned around, grabbing the sink, his perky ass in perfect view for Josh.   
"Pleaaaase-!" He whined, bucking his hips lightly.   
"So needy, aren't we baby?" Josh unbuttoned his jeans and threw them off, his hands sliding down Tyler's waist, gripping his hips lightly.   
"F-Fuck, yes sir please I need you in me please-" Tyler panted, biting his lip.   
"You wanna be fucked while wearing all your pretty things, princess?"   
"Y-Yes, please-!"   
"Yes, please...?"   
"Yes, please sir please." Tyler groaned.   
"Good boy." Josh tossed his boxers next to the pile of clothes collecting on the floor.   
He pushed in painfully slow, only getting the head of his cock in.   
Tyler grit his teeth, moaning.   
"D-Daddy, move, m-more sir please I-I-more pleease!"   
Josh grinned, beginning to move in and out of Tyler slowly, earning low moans.   
"Faster, please, faster daddy, p-please..!" Tyler wriggled his hips, gripping the sink hard.   
"Who do you belong to, baby?"   
"Y-You, daddy, you, you're my master p-please-!"   
"So obedient, princess, good boy." Josh breathed, his thrusts getting faster and harder.  
"Fuck daddy-!" Tyler started to rock his hips in unison with Josh's, letting out whimpers and moans.   
"You gonna keep my cum inside of you, slut?"   
"Y-Yes sir."   
"Good." Josh gave one last thrust and came inside of Tyler, pulling out and smiling softly.   
"Was that good, baby?"   
Tyler turned and kissed him, whining as he did so.   
"Yes, b-but daddy, I-I didn't get to cum y-you didn't tell me I c-could so I.." He bit his lip.   
"Aw, I'm sorry baby, such a good boy you were though, so daddy'll suck you off, all right?"   
Tyler nodded, pulling his panties down and letting out a moan when his hard cock was free.   
Josh took him in immediately and Tyler was cumming almost a minute after.   
He stood and pushed the cum into his kitten's mouth, and watching him swallow nearly made Josh hard again.   
"Let's get cleaned up, all right baby?"


	79. Keep Me Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wowie

"Y-Yeah." Tyler blinked and licked his lips, rubbing his eyes.  
"You tired, princess?"  
"Mmhm."  
Josh smiled and started to redress, quietly putting Tyler's clothes back on him as well.  
"Good thing daddy brought a plug, isn't it?"  
Tyler let out a moan and nodded.  
"R-Really good."  
"You go out first, baby. I'll be out later so it doesn't seem odd." Josh gave Tyler a kiss and he left quickly.  
"Where were you, man? I woke up like five minutes ago and both of you were gone." Mark looked at Tyler questioningly when he sat back down.  
"I um, I probably left right when you woke up. There was a line.." Tyler blushed, shifting uncomfortably.  
"Right.."  
Josh came back later, laughing.  
"Man, you would not believe the line over there! It's insane."  
Mark nodded, narrowing his eyes.  
"Tyler, what's that on your chin?"  
Tyler wiped his chin and saw drops of cum on his hand.  
His heart dropped.  
"Oh, I um..." He looked at Josh, his eyes wide.  
"It's probably just breakfast." Josh waved his hand, while Tyler was ready to have a panic attack.  
"Oh yeah, r-right." Tyler stuttered, folding his hands.   
Josh gave him a reassuring look and nodded.   
"We've got like twenty more minutes left." He checked his phone and smiled.   
Tyler looked down, grinning to himself.   
Longest twenty minutes of his _life ___.  
It's not like getting their luggage and driving home was any shorter.   
By the time Josh unlocked the front door Tyler was sprinting inside, throwing his clothes off as he went.   
Josh picked up his shirt and started up the stairs, grabbing Tyler's jeans.   
"What on earth are you doing up there?"   
Tyler padded out of their room, dressed in all black; panties, thigh highs, lingerie, and kitten ears with the collar that matched, of course.   
"There. That feels better." He mumbled, fixing a strand of hair.   
Josh smiled warmly, kissing Tyler as he went to unpack.   
"So beautiful, baby boy."


	80. Lay Down With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boi 
> 
>  
> 
> girly tyler is the best tyler like 
> 
> also im working on way too many fics rn there just drafts but thats why i havent bern updating as much

"Daddyy, you can unpack later." Tyler threw his arms around Josh's neck, pouting.  
Josh sighed, smiling.  
"Fiine, I guess I can. Get some stuffies and blankets, I'll get some movies and snacks ready."  
"Are they scary movies?"  
"Mmhm."  
"Joshieeeee!"  
"We have cake, you know."  
"I'll get the blankets."  
Josh smirked and walked downstairs, preparing all of Tyler's favorite snacks. It was a good thing he went shopping a while ago, and hid all of the candy and sweets from Tyler.  
"Mmkay daddy, is this enough?"  
Tyler was engulfed in blankets, his voice muffled.  
"Maybe lose a couple of them?" Josh set a chocolate cake on the table and grabbed a bowl of snack size candy bars.  
"Okay..." Tyler dropped one blanket amd waddled downstairs, flopping onto the couch.  
His eyes lit up when he saw all the sweets his daddy had laid out for him and he reached out.  
"Ah, ah, ah, baby boy. Daddy's gonna feed you so you don't make yourself sick."  
Tyler crossed his arms but nodded.  
"Fine..."  
The first movie Josh put on was Nightmare On Elm Street, probably Tyler's least favorite.  
"D-Daddy why do we always watch this one?" Tyler whimpered, shaking under the blankets.  
"Because it's daddy's favorite, baby." Josh held a piece of the cake in his hand and Tyler opened his mouth, licking the chocolate off and cleaning Josh's fingers.  
"More..?" Tyler licked his lips.  
Josh sighed, unwrapping a Twix.  
"You're just so damn cute, how can I resist?"  
Tyler giggled and snuggled up to Josh as he was fed bits of cake and candy.  
"Mmmphm..Daddy..!"  
"What, baby?"  
"Want you.." Tyler mumbled, his hands tracing down Josh's torso farther than than should've.  
"Later, pumpkin. We've only got a couple movies left."  
Tyler bit his lip, unbuttoning Josh's jeans.  
"Tyler, what did I say?"  
"Please daddy?"  
"Fine. Make it quick."  
Tyler moaned and got onto his knees, pulling Josh's jeans and boxers down.  
He was only half hard, so Tyler wrapped his lips around the head, his tongue dipping into and licking Josh's slit.   
"Fuck, Tyler, Jesus Christ-" Josh moaned, bucking his hips slightly.   
Tyler smiled when he felt Josh get hard all the way and he took him in all the way, Josh's cock hitting the back of his throat with each bob of his head.   
"Look so pretty with your mouth wrapped around my cock like that, baby." Josh breathed, his fingers tangled in Tyler's hair, all thought about the movie gone.   
Tyler moaned, the feeling of Josh's cum in his mouth all too welcoming.   
He swallowed, licking his puffy red lips and sitting on his daddy's lap.   
"Shit, Tyler, daddy's gonna fuck you real hard now." He gripped Tyler's hips hard, making his kitty yelp.   
"J-Josh-!" Tyler groaned, pre-cum soaking through his panties.   
"Get upstairs. On the bed. Undressed. You can finger, but no touching yourself. Daddy's gonna make you scream tonight, baby."


	81. Always Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hear ye hear ye you kinky fucks™
> 
> Tell me your kinks!  
> I'll write 'em!  
> Anyways  
> I'm doing a challenge or something of a oneshot per day, per kink  
> so  
> tell me all of them  
> I do all, except like  
> piss and fecal stuff  
> im not kinkshaming but it just makes me uncomfortable personally 
> 
> I will also accept roleplay ideas, stuff like that  
> all of this will be written with joshler in mind so 
> 
> if you need help here are some examples of kinks/roleplay: 
> 
> Kinks:  
> Daddy kink  
> Food kink  
> Praise kink  
> Pain kink  
> etc 
> 
> Roleplay, others: 
> 
> Rape roleplay  
> prositution roleplay  
> schoolgirl/boy  
> Teacher/student
> 
> yada yada  
> so yeah  
> whee whooo  
> ill try and do one a day if i dont feel shitty about my self worth 
> 
> if you like a certain something but you dont know what kind of kink it is, just tell me and ill know <3 
> 
> my main goal in this is to turn on as many people as possible 
> 
> jk  
> im just lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dank memes  
> also sorry it was my birthday so i was gone and had just prepared some drafts to post lmao 
> 
> im old

Tyler moaned, running upstairs quickly.  
He threw his clothes off (Literally, _threw ___. There were panties hanging from one of the lamps) and laid on the bed, spreading his legs apart and pushing three dry fingers into himself.  
Just the SOUND of Josh walking upstairs made Tyler shudder with pleasure as his fingers hit the knuckle.   
"What a fucking slut you are, baby." Josh smirked, peeling his clothes off slowly.   
"Daddy please, f-fuck me NOW-!" Tyler whimpered, spreading his legs farther apart.   
Josh took Tyler's fingers out, licking them clean.   
"Desperate." He observed.   
"Mmmhm please daddy fuck n-no-OH MY F-FUCK JOSH-!" Tyler screamed as Josh picked him up by his hips and slammed him down hard onto his cock.   
Everything was moving so fast and Tyler felt over-stimulated by all the action..  
"F-Fuck daddy, m-mercy mercy, mercy, mercy.." He started crying, wiping his eyes as Josh picked him up gently, sitting up and rocking him.   
"Was that too fast, baby? I'm sorry." Josh cooed, stroking his kitten's hair.   
"It s-scared me daddy I'm sorry I'll make it u-up to you," Tyler mewled, sniffling gently.   
"No, no, sweetheart, that's perfectly fine. You did such a good job using the safeword daddy's proud of you, baby."   
Tyler just nodded.  
"Can we just d-do it slow, daddy?"   
"Of course, princess. I didn't hurt you, did I?"   
"N-No, daddy."   
"All right, sweetheart, get on your hands and knees."   
Tyler positioned himself and Josh pushed in slowly, rocking his hips in a steady pattern.   
"Mmmpnhh, daddyyyy," Tyler threw his head back, gripping the sheets as the thrusts started to get harder and deeper.   
"Daddy I-I'm gonna-please can I cum?" He whined, pre-cum dripping off of his stomach.   
"Not yet, baby, daddy's close." Josh held Tyler's pudgy thighs, producing new bruises on his kitten's soft skin.   
Tyler whimpered softly, letting out moans through grit teeth.   
Josh came and Tyler shuddered; the feeling of having his daddy's cum inside of him would never get old.   
"Are you gonna cum for your daddy?"   
Tyler nodded blindly, only getting to run his thumb over the slit of his cock before white was running down his hand.   
"So pretty, baby, clean up your mess for daddy," Josh slowly sucked hickies onto Tyler's neck as the brunette licked his own cum off of his hand eagerly, running his tongue over his beautiful swollen lips.   
"God, you're so beautiful, Tyler." Josh slipped a plug into his baby's cute little ass, earning a yelp.   
"T-Thank you daddy, it's all just for you, you know."   
"Oh I do. I hope you know that, too."   
"Only yours daddy, promise."


	82. Bless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEST SUMMARIES YE  
> S  
> ANYWAYS 
> 
> WHOOPS THE TIME IN THIS FIC IS STILL HALLOWEEN SORRY HADADH

"What are we gonna do now, daddy?" Tyler was laying on the couch, sucking absentmindedly on a lollipop.  
"Whatever you want, baby boy," Josh ruffled Tyler's hair and continued cleaning up the living room, since there was popcorn and candy wrappers everywhere.   
"Messy little boy, aren't you?"   
Tyler giggled.   
"Not ALL the time, daddy."   
Josh laughed softly, flopping down next to his kitten and scrolled through his Twitter feed.   
"What time is it?"   
"Um, like half past four."   
"Mmm."   
"Whatcha thinkin', princess?"   
"Nothin'." Tyler smiled, his tongue sticking out between his teeth. 

Josh glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.   
"Okay.."   
"So, anyways, what are we doing tomorrow?"   
"We're gonna go out to the bar for a party."   
"They're having a party at the bar?"   
"Mmhm. Costume party."   
Tyler suddenly jumped up, nearly making Josh fall off the couch.   
"Tyler what the h-"   
"Sorry daddy! I'll be right back!" Tyler yelled, prancing up the stairs. 

He had to make sure everything was perfect for his costume. (Or should he say costumes?)  
One was normal, good for the party, while the other was strictly for daddy to see, no one else.  
"What're you doing up there, baby?" Josh poked his head in the bedroom and Tyler jumped up, covering his costumes.   
"Nothing, daddy! It's a secret." He mewled, dangling his legs off the bed.   
"A secret, hm? When do I get to find out?"   
"Tomorrow. Now get out! I need to fix them."   
"Don't sass daddy, princess."   
"I'm sorry, daddy, but pleeease will you go?"   
"All right. Don't be too long, princess, daddy doesn't like waiting alone." Josh shut the door and Tyler let out a sigh. 

That was close.   
He gathered everything up, putting it safely away, tucked into a box in his closet.   
"Okay, daddy, all done." Tyler stepped downstairs, the small kitten ears he was wearing flopping in his fluffy hair.   
Josh smiled, wrapping his hands around Tyler's waist.   
"I've got a little surprise for you tonight, daddy," Tyler purred, his arms curled around Josh's neck.   
"Mmm I can't wait, princess. Your surprises are always the best." He started to place tiny kisses under Tyler's chin, overlapping the dark purple bruises.   
"You're so beautiful, Tyler, you know that?"   
"Of course, Joshie, you tell me every day." Tyler giggled. 

"I just wanted to make sure you knew."


	83. Porn Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wheeeeeeeeee  
> the song is Porn Star by August Alsina 
> 
> requested by my child  
> you know who you are  
> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i suddenly like eddsworld like idek ttgfetfffff

"So, what's the big surprise, baby? I've been waiting all day," Josh pretended to pout, crossing his arms.  
"I knooow daddy I'm sorry I promise it's gonna happen tonight." Tyler grinned, sticking his tongue between his teeth.  
"It's already ten, Tyler."  
"Just let me go get ready, then."  
"Fiiiine." Josh bit his lip, watching as Tyler pranced up the stairs. 

Oh boy, was Tyler excited.  
He had laid out the perfect outfit for tonight; the sluttiest (well, Josh would say beautiful but Tyler knew it was just plain slutty) outfit he had, which just so happened to be a black garter belt, fishnet thigh highs, a ball gag (that he so expertly tightened so that it fit snug around his neck like a choker) and to top it all off he did full make-up, eyeliner perfectly winged and lips red and full.  
The best part were his nails, painted bright red; and Tyler LOVED painting his nails, he could tell you that.  
After adding the last stroke of the mascara brush, Tyler stepped down the stairs, swinging his hips. 

"Holy fuck, baby, you really went all out for daddy, didn't you?" Tyler had positioned himself on Josh's lap, his daddy running his hands over Tyler's smooth thighs.  
"Only the best for you, daddy," He giggled, tracing a finger down Josh's chest.  
"Think maybe you could take this off?" He asked innocently.  
"'Course baby," Josh's t-shirt was thrown elsewhere in a matter of seconds, his chest showing off the scratches and hickies Tyler oh so expertly left on him. 

"Stay here, mmkay? I'm gonna go get everything else ready." Tyler hopped up, walking to the stereo and turning it on. 

_She ride me like a porn star_

_She ride me like a porn star_

_She ride me like a pro she did this shit before_

Tyler smirked at Josh's raised eyebrow as the music began playing loudly.  
"Think you deserve me?" He crawled back on Josh's lap, kicking his heels off.  
"I don't know, baby, do I?"  
Tyler's eyes were lidded, and he began grinding onto his daddy slowly, matching the beat of the song.  
His lipstick smeared as he began sucking on Josh's neck, torturing him with every touch. 

_I hold her tight no letting go till_

_She say she can't take no more_

_I'm speechless_

Tyler grinned devilishly at Josh's heated face and the stiffness growing beneath his ass.  
He started grinding harder, rutting himself down on Josh through his jeans.  
"Fuck, baby, so good, what a little slut," He moaned, grabbing Tyler's hips.  
"Only yours daddy, I'm your little slut," Tyler pulled on Josh's hair, forcing his head back.  
He lifted himself up on his knees, palming Josh's now hard cock through his jeans. 

__________Josh groaned, gripping Tyler's neck and smashing their lips together harshly, teeth and tongues exchanging.  
"Gonna fuck you so hard, baby, my little whore," Josh snuck a hand down to Tyler's ass, giving it a hard squeeze.  
"Shit, daddy.." Tyler rolled his hips and tossed his head back, moans drowning out the music. _ _

_All I say is oooooh_

_She ride, she ride_

_She ride, she ride, she ride_

"Take these off, slut." Josh pulled at the garter belt, lipstick marks covering his face and neck.  
Tyler stood provocatively, swaying his hips to the beat.  
He tugged at the garments, teasing Josh with as much skin as he would show.  
Meanwhile, Josh was biting his lip, slipping his jeans off. 

"You want me?" Tyler breathed, the garter belt now halfway down his hips.  
"Fuck yes, baby, you know I do," Josh growled, ripping the fabric down and giving Tyler's cock a long, slow stroke.  
"S-Shit daddy fuuck," He moaned, one hand gripping Josh's shoulder while the other rested on his thigh.  
"Off, off." Tyler tugged Josh's boxers down, climbing back onto his lap.  
"You ready, slut?"  
"Mmmn, now daddy n-now."  
Tyler lowered himself onto Josh's cock, nearly screaming at how dry and rough it was.  
"Daddy just fucked you and you're already so tight, baby, such a whore." Josh breathed, guiding Tyler's hips up and down, starting slow at first. 

_She ride me like a porn star_

_She ride me like a porn star_

_She ride, she ride, she ride_

"Fuck, daddy, I f-fucking love you." Tyler's lips were parted, his pretty lipstick now a light pink, the rest smeared across his and Josh's face.  
He crashed his mouth to Josh's, tongues immediately exploring.  
Josh bit on Tyler's bottom lip, earning a moan.  
"'M close baby, gonna cum in my little baby boy," Josh was bucking his hips up, making sure to hit Tyler's prostate each time.  
"Cum in me daddy I'm your little cumslut daddy pleeease," Tyler's hand started tracing down his chest towards his aching cock, now dripping pre-cum on the both of them. 

"No. You're cumming untouched, princess." Josh pulled Tyler's hand away and held it, squeezing tight as he came inside of his kitten.  
Tyler felt this and threw his head back, white strips of cum painting Josh's stomach.  
"S-Sorry daddy I'll clean i-it up," His voice was shaky as he licked his own cum from Josh, tongue wet and hot against his skin.  
"Good boy." Josh praised, running his fingers through Tyler's hair.  
Josh was still inside of Tyler, but they didn't mind.  
He pulled back up, licking cum and lipstick from his puffy lips.  
Not the best combination.  
Tyler rested his head on Josh's chest, breathing out,  
"Was that a good surprise, daddy?" 

____________"The best, baby boy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuckin carrots


	84. Abandonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow holy shit look who's lazy and hasnt updated this 
> 
>  
> 
> meeee 
> 
> sorRy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking ranch dressing amiright

"Shit, daddy, it hurrrts," Tyler whined, sitting gingerly on the couch, legs spread wide open like the wonderfully mannered kitten he wasn't.  
"Well, what d'you expect, baby?"  
"I dunno...but seriously, did you get like, BIGGER? My ass is on fire," Tyler winced, shifting on the material.  
"Maybe, or maybe you're just being a whiny little kitten."  
Tyler stuck his tongue out and pouted.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"Ah, shit, that's my phone," Josh stood, ruffling Tyler's hair before grabbing his cell phone from the table and bringing it to his ear.

"Hello?"  
"Oh..Dad, look, I-"  
"No, dad, you don't underst-"  
"Just let me talk! Tyler didn't m-"  
"No I don't want to talk to mom, dad listen, it's-hi, mom, yes, I'm gay-"  
"No, I'm not going to church camp, I'm 28 years old."  
"I don't care, I love him."  
"Fine."

"Daddy..?"  
Josh flopped back onto the couch, steaming.  
"I'm not allowed to show my face at home anymore," He sighed, closing his eyes.  
Tyler's phone began ringing as well.  
His lip quivered, hands shaking as he picked it up.

"H-Hello?"  
There was shouting on the other end and Tyler flinched, trying to hold back tears.  
"M-Mom, I didn't mean f-for you to c-cry, I'm sorry.."  
"N-No, I love him I can't just l-leave him," Tyler wiped his eye.  
"Mom p-please, I still want to visit-"  
The line went dead.

Tyler threw himself into Josh's lap, sobbing thickly as tears streamed down his cheeks.  
"I knew it, I f-fucking knew it," He whimpered, sniffling.  
"Hey," Josh stroked his boyfriend's hair, whispering soothing things into his ear.  
"It's gonna be okay, all right, baby? It's not just us, we've got our fans, the crew..plenty of people who support us."  
"S-She said I was going to h-hell, Josh."  
"Lots of people go through this, Ty."  
"I w-want my paci," Tyler whined, sniffling.  
Josh sighed.  
"All right, stay here," He stood, running upstairs and grabbing the bright pink pacifier he knew Tyler loved.

"Thank you daddy," Tyler began sucking on the soft plastic, snuggled up with a fuzzy blanket, his face nuzzled into Josh's chest.  
"I don' wanna go anywhere, daddy."  
"Not even Disneyland?"  
"Mmmnm." Tyler shook his head, popping his pacifier back in his mouth before closing his eyes.  
Josh sighed again, smiling softly as he carded his fingers through Tyler's fluffy hair.

"Whatever my baby wants, he gets," He mumbled, thinking about the small black box hidden deep within his closet.

That'd just have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a little more serious in this chapter??? hah even though its legit right after fuckin rough ass sex lmao
> 
> ALSO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER IM SO SORRY


	85. A Little Update...

So..  
Hi guys 

I know how much you all loved this fic, but it's just been a burden to me.  
Kinda like that one cousin you really don't like but everyone else loves it so you just deal with them. 

I'm super sorry, I won't delete the fic if some of you don't want me to, but I will orphan it and take my name away from it. 

I'm not trying to be rude or self-centered, I've just really been weighed down by this fic and I want to take my writing somewhere else, somewhere a little neater.   
There were just too many typos and my OCD just wasn't helping because I've always had to see it every day. 

Sorry. 

I'll be either orphaning or deleting this tomorrow.   
Feel free to share it or repost it other places, but please at least link my profile to give me a little credit as the author. 

Thank you all SO much for everything, the kudos, comments, all of it. 

I'll soon be writing something a little like this, if you guys want. 

Goodbye for now. <33 

-JoshDunGivesMeLife (Or if you want to know, my real name is Katherine, or Kat.) 

<3333 Thank you all!


	86. Compromise!

Hellooo again darlings 

 

okay 

So after lots of thinking, and seeing your guy's comments, I've decided to keep the fic. 

ON ONE CONDITION 

I'm actually thinking about rewriting it, not all of it, but just taking the writing, fixing it up a bit, and reposting it. 

I'm not sure whether It'll be on the same fic or if I'll just start a new one 

Either way this thing's gettin a new title because I hate the one I've got. 

(As well as the chapters) 

This is gonna be a super long thing to do, so just bear with me as I go through this and fix all my crap. 

<3


	87. Okay Okay Okayokayoka

Okay 

So after lots and lots of thinking 

Lots of it 

I've decided (some fuckin day) 

I'm going to break this entire fic up into a series, with the chapters getting mushed together (after I rewrite them) into oneshots based on which kink they cover (or if its just fluff) 

I'm thinking it's gonna be called the Sexy Adventures Of Daddy Josh And Little Tyler™

so yeah tell me what you think cause thats all i could think of i didn't want a 86 chapter fic so id rather split it up

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo


End file.
